Slayers: Revival
by Filing Sloth
Summary: Twenty eight years after the events of TRY, Lina with old comrades and new must go on a new journey to save the world. But can Lina save herself? Update: Complete!
1. Shock! Return of the sorcerer swordsman!

Moonlight fell through the windows of the chamber. Rows upon rows of shelves crossed the room. They contained every type of arcane text imaginable. The library was supposed to be closed, but that didn't concern the man reading at a table by the light of a single candle.  
  
"Oh my. That certainly won't do." The figure casually tossed a priceless tome over his shoulder like so much garbage. He reached for another. Paging through it he sighed. "Trust the kingdom of Seyruun to have boring reading material like this." He threw a copy of "Spells for Punishing the Unjust" across the room. He picked up another book and his face brightened. "Ah, this looks promising!"  
  
As the man read, the door to the library opened and two palace guards entered looking around cautiously.  
  
"I'm telling you I heard a voice. You know no one is supposed to be in here at this hour."  
  
The second guard shook his head and replied, "You're just hearing things. Remember that time that you thought." Before he could finish a book went soaring past his head, missing him by inches.  
  
Both guards looked over at where the book had come from.  
  
"Oh dear! I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." The man sitting at the desk looked around. "Is it really this late? I must have lost track of the time." He stood and stepped back out of the light of the candle.  
  
"Hold it right there! Who are you and what are you doing here? The castle library is a restricted location." The guards drew their swords and advanced on the man's location.  
  
"Gentlemen. There is no need for violence. I am only a mysterious priest." The figure stepped back into the feeble light of the candle and the guards saw a mischievous face framed by long purple hair. "As for the purpose of my visit", the priest said waving a finger at the guards, "that is a secret!" Saying this, he picked up the candle. The light revealed a pile of old scrolls around his feet.  
  
The guards took another step forward with their swords raised. The priest opened one of his eyes. Smiling at the guards, he dropped the candle onto the pile of parchment. It caught fire instantly and quickly began to spread.  
  
"Whoops!" Clumsy me. Luckily, I was just about done here anyway." The priest looked around with a satisfied look on his face, apparently unharmed by the flames rising around him. "Yes, I think that should be sufficient." He turned as if to leave, but stopped remembering something. "Oh, tell the Crown Princess that Xellos said hello! Bye!" Waving at the guards he vanished into thin air.  
  
The guards heard his laughter echoing through the room for a moment before the roar of the inferno drowned it out.  
  
Xellos stepped back into reality and looked around at his new surroundings. He was standing in a magic laboratory. Flasks full of strange concoctions and other magical tools and ingredients were scattered across tables in the dimly lit room. Along one wall were many rows of cages.  
  
Curious, Xellos stepped over to one of the cages. Peering into it, he grinned. Inside was a pitiful creature that appeared to be wearing several major organs on the outside of its body. It was apparently in agony.  
  
Xellos raised his staff and began to poke the creature through the bars, eliciting high-pitched screams of pain.  
  
"Don't touch that."  
  
Xellos turned to see a man enter the room. Zelgadis Greywords moved about the lab mixing ingredients at one table and testing the results at another.  
  
"I see you've finished a fresh batch of chimeras Zelgadis. Do you feel better about yourself now that you've ruined a couple other lives?" Xellos put his hand in another cage and quickly pulled back when something tried to bite it off. He looked at Zelgadis for an answer.  
  
Zelgadis just glared at him for a moment before going back to work.  
  
Unperturbed, Xellos continued. "Chatty as ever I see. That's what I like about you." He watched as Zelgadis continued to work. "Oh, by the way. I may have discovered a way to cure you." He waited for a reaction from Zelgadis, but was disappointed when he kept on working. That was unusual. Usually he would spill or drop something when Xellos said that.  
  
"And?"  
  
Xellos smiled. Zelgadis could be so predictable. "Have you ever heard of a magical artifact called the Soul Render?"  
  
Without a moment of hesitation, Zelgadis answered. "Mythical Seyruunian artifact. Supposedly constructed thousands of years ago by white priests to separate the good and evil in a person's soul. When exposed to the artifact, the good and evil in a person was separated into two separate entities. With the evil drawn out of their souls, the white mages were supposedly able to better serve their people. What you apparently missed in your research Xellos was that the Soul Render is nothing but a fairy tale."  
  
"Oh ho! So skeptical! Well perhaps a little demonstration is in order."  
  
Xellos had Zelgadis's attention now. He pulled a fragment of glass out of a fold in his cloak and held it up for Zelgadis's inspection.  
  
At first glance it appeared to be a normal piece of glass to Zelgadis. Upon closer inspection, he saw that the glass had what appeared to be a gray haze over it. As he watched, the gray cloud split into two separate swirls of black and white.  
  
Xellos gestured to a small cage on one of the tables.  
  
"May I have a volunteer?"  
  
Seconds later, Xellos held a strange creature that appeared to be a cross between a toad and mouse. Holding the glass in the other hand, he slowly brought his hands together until the creature was touching the glass. Grinning wickedly, he shoved the creature into the glass. There was a flash of light and then there were two identical creatures sitting on the table.  
  
The animals turned and looked at each other. Without warning, the creature on the left jumped on its twin and tore its throat out. Turning to look at Xellos and Zelgadis the creature snarled before jumping from the table to land at Xellos's feet.  
  
Looking at the creature with an amused look on his face, Xellos brought his staff down with a sickening crunch. He looked up at Zelgadis. "Well do you believe me now?"  
  
Zelgadis looked at the monster with his arms crossed. "An interesting display, but in case you hadn't noticed, both of the creatures were still chimeras. Why are you wasting my time?"  
  
Xellos sighed. Sometimes Zelgadis could be so stubborn. "I assume that creature was a combination of mundane animals? Given your unique nature, I'm sure that the mirror will have a different effect on you. You are part demon, correct? Considering that demons are inherently evil, the Soul Render should pull that part right out of you. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if without your demon component, the curse wasn't totally broken."  
  
Zelgadis held his hand out to Xellos. "Fine. I'll check it out."  
  
Xellos reached out to hand the fragment to Zelgadis but dropped it. The glass shattered into a million pieces before both their eyes.  
  
Xellos looked up at Zelgadis with a malicious smile on his face. "Oops."  
  
Before he could move, he was up against the wall with Zelgadis's hands wrapped around his throat.  
  
Zelgadis snarled at him. "You did that on purpose!"  
  
"No need to worry Zelgadis. There's plenty more where that came from. Besides, that fragment was too small to be worth using anyway."  
  
He felt the chimera's grip on his throat loosen.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In the charming little village of Cruso."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The sun had begun to set on another hot summer day. Throughout the forest, the sounds of night were beginning to sound. Crickets were chirping. In the distance, bats could be seen awakening from their daily slumber and taking flight. Afternoon was quickly becoming twilight.  
  
A cloaked woman walked along the forest path. On her back she carried a large sack that was stuffed with an assortment of breads and meats. She stopped in a clearing and looked around.  
  
"Hmm. I could have sworn that the house was this way. I must have gotten turned around back there." She looked around at the numerous paths leading out of the clearing. As she was about to move down another path, a crash sounded in the forest. Looking up, she saw a tree beginning to fall. She barely avoided being crushed by leaping backwards. She stared up her eyes widening.  
  
"Wow."  
  
Standing before the woman was the largest bear she had ever seen. It appeared to be about twelve feet tall at the shoulder and was almost as wide. The bear roared at her again and began to advance.  
  
"Whatever. Fireball!"  
  
With a wave of her hand, the sorceress flash fried the bear where it was standing. It crashed to the forest floor spooking several birds that had been roosting nearby. Smiling the sorceress pulled back the hood of her cloak to reveal her face.  
  
Lina looked as if she had hardly aged a day. She was a little taller than in her younger days and her body had finally filled out into a more womanly shape. She wore her hair a lot shorter and she was just beginning to get wrinkles around her eyes. All in all, she looked pretty good for a woman in her mid forties.  
  
Seeing movement out of the corner of her eye, Lina turned to see a figure emerging from the woods. Her face lit up and she waved excitedly while calling out his name.  
  
Gourry looked up and smiled. "Lina! Where have you been? I'm starving!"  
  
Gourry's appearance had changed a little over the previous years. His long blond hair was braided and he had a little bit of gray around his temples. He'd also grown a short beard.  
  
Lina waved Gourry over. "Never mind that! Look at this! You think that this is the bear that's been attacking the villagers?"  
  
Gourry looked at her with a confused expression.  
  
Lina sighed. "You know. The one that they offered a reward for?"  
  
Gourry grinned. "Hey, I think you're right! This will keep us in food for weeks. Well, days maybe."  
  
While the two were congratulating themselves on their good fortune a strange creature watched them from the shadows.  
  
"Stop hogging all of the bread!"  
  
Sitting at the table in their modest home, Lina and Gourry were locked in fierce combat over the last piece of bear meat.  
  
"Come on Lina! You've had more than your share!" Gourry said as he deflected one of Lina's stabs at the steak in the middle of the table.  
  
"What are you talking about? I saw how much you got! Are you trying to starve me?"  
  
The fight at the table threatened to get ugly, until the sound of an explosion rattled the windows of the cabin. Lina looked up, surprised. Seeing his opportunity, Gourry speared the steak with his fork and put the entire thing in his mouth.  
  
Lina looked back down at her plate. "What was that? Argh! You ate my steak!" She glared at Gourry who was doing his best not to choke.  
  
Gourry spoke around the food he was chewing. "Whhaaf mooo thnnk it wush?"  
  
Lina, used to Gourry speaking with his mouth full, answered. "It sounded like an explosion." She got up and looked out the window. She quickly turned back to Gourry. "It looks like Cruso is on fire!"  
  
Minutes later, Lina and Gourry had reached the outskirts of the village. They saw that many of the houses were on fire and there were several villagers lying dead in the streets. Running through the carnage and chasing down villagers were strange creatures.  
  
"What the hell is that?" asked Lina pointing at one of the creatures. It looked almost like a wolf, but instead of fur it was covered with a crimson carapace almost like a crab.  
  
Hearing the sound of Lina's voice, two of the crab-wolves stopped their pursuit of an elderly man and turned towards Lina. They advanced on her making strange noises that might have been growls.  
  
Lina was unfazed. "Gourry, take care of these things would you? She turned to see Gourry about twenty feet away from her and sprinting towards a large house. "Hey! Come back here you coward!"  
  
Lina was capable of taking care of herself Gourry thought. He was more concerned with what he saw in the house. He could see two children in a second story window. They called out for help.  
  
Running at top speed, he slammed into the front door with his shoulder. The door was already burned nearly through and gave effortlessly.  
  
Now inside, Gourry looked around the blazing building. It was difficult to see as most of the house was filled with smoke. He found what he was looking for. Trying to avoid the worst of the flames, he sprinted towards the stairs leading up to the second floor.  
  
Outside, Lina was about to cast a fireball on the creatures when a voice interrupted her.  
  
"Stop."  
  
The two creatures looked up when they heard the voice. They whined in protest, but moved away from Lina.  
  
Satisfied that she was in no immediate danger, Lina turned to where the voice had originated. Her eyes stung because of the smoke, but she had to see. She recognized that voice. A man came striding through the flames of a burning building.  
  
"Lina Inverse. It's been a while."  
  
Lina gasped when she recognized the man. It was as if he had stepped out of her past. Twenty eight years had come and gone, yet for him it looked like it could have been a day.  
  
"Zelgadis?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Next Chapter: Zelgadis has returned after nearly thirty years and Lina's life will never be the same. What is he after? And why is Xellos involved? 


	2. Tragedy! The fall of a hero!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Slayers. Please don't sue. You can't get blood from a stone or something like that.  
  
This was bad. It had been several minutes since Gourry had entered the house. The flames were a lot worse on the second floor and he was having trouble figuring out which room the kids were in. He called out, but his voice was already hoarse from inhaling smoke and was drowned out by the roar of the fire.  
  
Opening one door, he leapt back as the flames shot out at him. Gourry hoped the kids weren't in there. Then he heard crying down the hall. He moved in that direction trying to see where he was going while trying to shield his eyes from the smoke. He saw a door at the end of the hall. That had to be it.  
  
Outside Lina stared at Zelgadis, unable to find any words to say to him.  
  
Zelgadis snorted. "What's the matter Lina? No hello for an old friend?"  
  
Lina looked around at the bodies of several villagers strewn about the ground. In the distance, she saw another of the crab-wolves bring down a girl. She couldn't have been more than twelve. She looked back at Zelgadis.  
  
"You. You're responsible for all of this?"  
  
Zel shook his head sounding regretful. "It wasn't supposed to be this way. I just came for the artifact."  
  
Lina stared at Zel. "How could you? These were innocent people."  
  
Zel gestured to the carnage all around him. "I didn't want this, but these people don't matter. I'm taking the Soul Render."  
  
Lina glared at Zel. "You've become worse than Rezo ever was." Under her breath she muttered a spell.  
  
That remark got to Zelgadis. He growled at her. "Don't you dare judge me! I've been searching for my cure for thirty years! While you and Gourry were leading your happy little lives I was suffering! You don't know what it's like to hear people whisper about you behind your back. How would you feel if children ran screaming from the sight of you?" He was shouting at Lina now.  
  
Lina hoped he hadn't noticed her spell. "Fireball!"  
  
Gourry dove into the room, barely avoiding a collapsing wall behind him. That had been too close. He looked around and saw a boy and girl in the corner of the room. He made his way over to them  
  
"It's okay kids." Gourry scooped both children up in his arms. "Now to find a way out of here." He looked back at the door. That wouldn't work. The fallen wall had made it impossible to escape that way. He had to act fast. The supports in the room were burning through and the ceiling wouldn't hold up for much longer. He looked at the window. It would hurt, but maybe he could get the kids out unharmed.  
  
"Why, hello Gourry!"  
  
Gourry stopped, as he was about to jump out the window. He turned to see a purple haired priest holding a staff in the far corner of the room. Gourry thought that he recognized him. Then it struck him.  
  
"Xylophone!"  
  
Xellos sighed. At least Gourry recognized him. "No Gourry. Actually it's Xellos. It's been a while hasn't it?"  
  
Gourry was confused. Sure it had been a while since he had seen Xellos, but was a burning house really the best place to catch up with old friends? Gourry decided that it wasn't and moved back over to the window.  
  
"Oh, I'm afraid I can't let you do that Gourry. It simply wouldn't do to have you interfere."  
  
Gourry turned back in time to see Xellos blast through the last support in the room. The last thing he saw was the ceiling collapsing.  
  
"That's not going to work Lina." Zelgadis didn't even bother to put up a defensive barrier to deflect Lina's fireball and it dissipated harmlessly when it struck him.  
  
"Damn!" Lina cursed as she readied another fireball. Behind her, she heard the house collapse. Wait wasn't that the house that Gourry had gone in? Distracted she turned to look, but before she could see if Gourry was okay, Zel was on top of her.  
  
"You should worry about your own hide Lina", Zel said as his fist smashed into her face. "I'm far stronger than you remember and I don't appreciate you ignoring me."  
  
Lina staggered back tasting blood in her mouth. She had to buy some time. "What do you want?"  
  
Zel was advancing on Lina, but stopped when she asked her question. He looked around for a moment and then nodded at something in the distance. "That looks about right."  
  
Turning to look, Lina saw the village church. Strangely enough, it was the only building in Cruso that seemed to have escaped harm. "The church?"  
  
Zel shook his head. "No, the stained glass window. Supposedly, it contains shards of the Soul Render."  
  
Lina couldn't believe it. The window was the pride of Cruso and was surly several hundred years old, at least. But a magical artifact? Where had Zelgadis gotten his information? It didn't matter. There was no way she was going to allow him to get what he wanted. Not after all the damage he had done here.  
  
Zel noticed too late what Lina was doing. "No!" He ran at her, but it was too late. She had launched a fireball at the window.  
  
It was so dark. And hot. Gourry struggled to get to his feet, but there was something holding him down. Something had fallen on him hadn't it? He strained and managed to push whatever it was off of himself. Where was he? He struggled to his feet. Why couldn't he see? He heard the fire and the two kids sobbing. He sighed in relief. He remembered shielding them with his body when the ceiling came down. He had to get them out of here. Reaching out, he found the children. "It's alright. We're getting out of here. Hold on to me." What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he see? "I need you to guide me to the window, okay?"  
  
The children led him a few steps and Gourry felt cold air on his face. "That's good." He scooped the children up in his arms and jumped. This was probably really going to hurt.  
  
Zel was about to wrap his hands around Lina's throat when the fireball struck the window. Instead of destroying the window, the fireball seemed to sink into the center of the glass where a priest of Cepheid was depicted holding a strange crystal. Lina and Zelgadis looked at each other for a moment with confused expressions on their faces.  
  
Then the crystal detonated. The explosion was far more powerful than a fireball should have been. The church was completely obliterated and a large section of the village was disintegrated as well. Lina was thrown back a dozen feet before slamming into a wall.  
  
Lina shook her head. She had taken a nasty bump. She looked up to see Zelgadis standing in front of her. Something wasn't right. He had a horrified look on his face, but he wasn't looking at her. She turned to look in the direction that he was staring. At first, she refused to believe what she was seeing. Finding her voice, she screamed.  
  
Sitting on the ground there were two children crying. They appeared to be unharmed. A few feet away Gourry was lying motionless in a pool of blood.  
  
Lina ran over to Gourry yelling his name over and over. When she reached him, she saw how badly he was injured. He had horrible burns over most of his body. His long blond hair had been mostly burned away leaving a few wispy strands blowing in the wind. His face was scorched pretty badly as well.  
  
Lina kneeled next to Gourry. There was no way that she could heal this with a spell. She reached out with shaky hands and cradled his head in her lap. She was sobbing, trying to figure out what to do. All she could think to do was brush what little hair was left out of his face.  
  
"Lina?"  
  
Lina leaned down close to Gourry. "Yes Gourry?" Her tears fell on his face.  
  
"I think I hurt myself. Are the kids okay?"  
  
"They're fine Gourry. You saved them. You're gonna be okay too. Alright?"  
  
Gourry tried to smile. "You're crying. It's pretty bad huh?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Lina?" Gourry was barely whispering now.  
  
"Yeah Gourry?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Lina shook her head violently. "Gourry, don't say that! You're not leaving me!"  
  
"Lina? Are you there?"  
  
"I'm here Gourry."  
  
"Lina, where are you?" Gourry reached out with his right hand.  
  
"Gourry? I'm here!" Lina took Gourry's hand and kissed it.  
  
"Oh. I thought for a second that you had left." Gourry sighed.  
  
"It's okay Gourry. It's okay." Lina repeated this for what seemed to her like an eternity as she felt her lover's life slip away. Then he was gone.  
  
Zelgadis stared unable to move as Gourry died in Lina's arms. This wasn't supposed to happen. She held him for a long time rocking him back and forth while holding his hand.  
  
All of a sudden, it seemed as if Lina had become aware of her surroundings again. She turned and looked at Zelgadis with an uncomprehending stare. Zel was unable to meet her gaze and took an involuntary step backwards almost tripping over some rubble.  
  
She said something. Even his enhanced senses were unable to pick it up until she repeated it.  
  
"You took Gourry away from me." She said this in a cold emotionless voice.  
  
Elsewhere in the village, Xellos was walking through the rubble of the destroyed church. "Where could it be? Ah, here we are!" He bent down and picked up a stone. Unlike everything else in the area, this appeared to be undamaged. He examined it more closely.  
  
It was a brilliant purple stone that was semi-transparent. As he looked at it, the color in the stone seemed to stir.  
  
Xellos smiled and placed the stone in the satchel he carried at his side. He looked over at the scene unfolding between Lina and Zelgadis and chuckled. "Oh dear. This won't do at all."  
  
Zelgadis felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. He stammered, "I didn't want this to happen. I didn't do this!" He said this as he continued to move backwards now holding up his hands in front of him as if he could ward off Lina's stare.  
  
Lina looked at Zelgadis as he slowly backed away. How could he have done this? She spoke again. "You monster! Why'd you have to do this?" Lina could barely make out Zelgadis through the tears in her eyes. "I'll kill you!"  
  
Zelgadis collapsed to his knees. Maybe she should kill him. His mind was full of questions. Why did his chimeras go mad? He only brought them for intimidation purposes. Why was the village burning? Somehow, this was his fault.  
  
Zelgadis lowered his head and waited for Lina to follow through on her promise. He felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Xellos standing over him with a grave expression on his face.  
  
Zelgadis looked over at where Lina had been sitting. Smoke totally obscured her from view.  
  
Xellos grabbed Zel's arm and pulled him to his feet. "It's time to go Zelgadis. I don't think she feels like talking right now."  
  
Before Zelgadis could protest, Xellos had already pulled the two of them into astral space.  
  
Lina stared at Zelgadis as the smoke rose between them. When it cleared again, he was gone. She screamed, venting her rage and sorrow to the heavens. The only ones to hear her were the two children sitting a few feet away.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Next chapter: How could this happen? What is Lina going to do without Gourry? What about Zelgadis?  
  
Once again, I'd like to thank anyone who took the time to read this. I enjoyed writing it and I'm glad you liked reading it. You did like it right? So tell me!  
  
On another note, I promise that the story isn't going to be all gloom and doom. In the next couple of chapters, I hope to justify the action/adventure category. Eventually we'll get to the romance as well.  
  
Fruitcake, I tried to write Xellos as best I could. He's one of my favorite characters too! You're probably going to see a lot more of him as the story progresses. What did you think of the other characters? 


	3. No time for tears! Lina's decision!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Slayers. I don't own much else either. Hint hint.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lina's hands were bleeding. For the past several hours, she had been digging shallow graves for the residents of Cruso. She could have done it with a fireball she supposed, but somehow that didn't seem right. There were only a few to do really. After the explosion last night, there weren't many bodies that hadn't been incinerated.  
  
She looked up from her task. She walked over and sat under a tree taking a rest. She had one more grave to do. She looked over at the last body covered with her cloak and felt the tears well up again. How did this happen? It didn't seem real.  
  
Lina shook her head trying to keep it together until she could finish this job. To take her mind off of it, she looked over at the last living Cruso villagers. The children had been crying all night. Now they were finally asleep. Good. She wanted to keep this private.  
  
She spent the rest of the afternoon digging an especially deep grave. She had tried to do a good job on the others, but she found the idea of animals getting to Gourry especially unbearable.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Back at his laboratory, Zelgadis was wrecking everything that wasn't bolted down and a few things that were.  
  
Xellos watched with a bored expression on his face as Zelgadis ruined what he estimated was at least five years worth of research. Considering how cool and aloof Zelgadis usually acted, he was being pretty childish right now.  
  
"This isn't helping anything, you know." Xellos quickly ducked as a workbench went flying over his head. Hmm. Zelgadis must be madder than Xellos thought. That bench was pretty heavy.  
  
"It was all my fault!" Zelgadis screamed at Xellos. "I've lost everything."  
  
"Oh? Do tell." Xellos sidestepped a flask of fluid. He turned to see it burn a hole in the wall behind him.  
  
Zelgadis collapsed into a chair. "They were the only friends I had and they're gone."  
  
Xellos chuckled to himself "Friends? I was unaware that friends didn't correspond for thirty years at a time."  
  
"Shut up." Zelgadis buried his face in his hands.  
  
Xellos smiled. It was time to get Zelgadis on his feet and moving on with the plan. "The events in the village were." Xellos paused for a moment. "Unfortunate. This isn't your fault you know. All you wanted was your cure. Is that so wrong?" Xellos walked around behind Zelgadis's chair as he spoke. "You didn't want Gourry to die."  
  
"I made the creatures that attacked the village. I was responsible for their actions. I may as well have killed those villagers myself."  
  
Xellos rolled his eyes. He was thoroughly enjoying Zelgadis's misery, but he had business to attend to and this stupid chimera was holding him up. "Think about this. What right did Lina have to deny you your cure? How long have you suffered? Who is the victim here? The chimera that just wants to be normal? Or the arrogant sorceress who has taken life for granted and snubbed you for decades?" With that, Xellos disappeared leaving Zelgadis to ponder his words.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hours later as twilight was falling over the land, Lina scraped the last bit of dirt into the hole. Afterwards, she dragged the stone she had chosen for a marker over. She looked at the vast space. What to write? She pondered for a moment.  
  
"Gourry Gabriev. Heir to the Swordsman of Light. Loving. . ." Lina thought for a moment. She and Gourry had never actually been married. They had always planned to one day. She slammed her fist into the ground. Tradition be damned! They had loved each other more than most married couples. She finished the sentence. ". . .Husband and Father."  
  
After she finished carving the stone with a spell she sat back and looked it over. It was simple, but she thought Gourry would have liked it. She smiled a little as the tears came again.  
  
Lina heard movement behind her. Were the kids awake? She turned around and standing there was an attractive young woman with a large sack slung over one shoulder.  
  
She had long red hair that was braided and hung over one shoulder. On her back she carried a broadsword that looked far too big for someone of her stature. She wore a simple crimson outfit with light armor covering her torso. Over her shoulders she wore a long cape that was a darker shade of red than the rest of her outfit.  
  
She dropped the sack and Lina saw gold coins and valuable trinkets fall out of it. Lina and the girl stared at each other for a moment before the younger girl broke the silence.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Xellos leaned against the wall, partially hidden by shadows, while the man gave his report. It was nothing he didn't know, but Xellos knew it wouldn't hurt to make the man feel important.  
  
"My agents have reported that the object we seek was recently unearthed by a mining company in Zoana. Of course they don't realize what they have." The man chuckled.  
  
Xellos was glad that the man couldn't see the wicked grin on his face. He was so arrogant! As if the he had any idea of what the object was capable of.  
  
Xellos doubted that he did, but he would find out. And by then, it would be far to late to do anything about it. He put on his most charming smile and stepped out of the shadows. "I knew that a powerful man like yourself would have no problem discovering the location of the artifact. Now, we only need to find the other one."  
  
The man looked at him with a surprised expression. "Other one?"  
  
Xellos nodded regarding the man with one eye. "Oh. Did I forget to mention that? No matter. I assume that the first piece will be here soon?"  
  
The man nodded with an annoyed expression on his face. He didn't like being uninformed. "Yes. The part found in the desert beyond the old barrier should be arriving in several days."  
  
Xellos clapped his hands once. "Excellent! When we have all three pieces, your ambitions will be realized."  
  
The man grinned wolfishly.  
  
Xellos bowed and stepped backwards through the wall and into astral space.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lina sat at the table with her head in her arms. She hadn't said anything since Emily had found her at Gourry's grave.  
  
Emily had tried to comfort her mother as best she could, but she was in a state of shock as well. How could her father be dead? After several hours of trying to talk to Lina, she had given up and started to cook some dinner. She was sure that the kids were hungry and some food might help Lina as well.  
  
Lina sat and thought. Contrary to what Emily thought, Lina wasn't thinking about Gourry right now. There would be time for that later. Now, all that Lina could think about was Zelgadis.  
  
She kept replaying the scene in her mind. Gourry dead and Zelgadis just standing there. She remembered looking him in the eye and telling him that she would kill him. Then Zelgadis had fled. How could she find him?  
  
Lina remembered Zelgadis saying something about some artifact that would cure him. The Soul Render. She knew that she had destroyed whatever he was after in the church, but maybe there was another one. It was a long shot, but if she could find what he was looking for, eventually Zelgadis would come to her.  
  
Lina sat up and pounded the table with her fist. "That's it!"  
  
Emily, who had been making soup, jumped when her mother yelled. Somehow she managed to keep the soup from spilling into the fire. "What is it mom?  
  
Lina pointed at her daughter. "Pack your things Emily! We've got places to go and treasure to hunt!"  
  
Emily looked at Lina with a shocked expression on her face. "How can you be so self centered? Treasure hunting?! Now?!" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
Lina moved over to the fire where Emily was cooking and clamped her in a vicious headlock. "Yes now! If we don't hurry Zelgadis will find the Soul Render first and then I'll never catch up to him."  
  
"Gaak! Damn it mom! Let go of me!" Emily struggled helplessly in her mother's grip.  
  
"Don't take that tone with me!" Lina put a little more torque on Emily's head preventing any further complaints. She dragged Emily out the front door and slammed it shut behind her.  
  
The two children sitting by the fire exchanged frightened glances.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open and Lina came back in still dragging a protesting Emily. "New plan! First we eat! We're gonna need all our strength for the hard road ahead!" She then looked down, noticing that there where kids in the room. "Where the hell did you come from?"  
  
Emily gasped for air. "I brought them mother. We couldn't very well leave them out in the cold could we?"  
  
Lina noticed that her daughter was starting to turn blue and released her. Emily promptly collapsed onto the floor.  
  
Lina scratched her head. "I suppose you have a point. Anyway, let's eat!"  
  
Moments later, Emily was watching her mother inhale the soup directly from the pot. She wondered when Lina would notice that the cauldron was still unbearably hot. Right about now she guessed. She was right.  
  
After Lina had run screaming out of the house to cool her hands off in the river, Emily secured some of the soup for herself and the children. She looked the kids over. They couldn't have been more than six years old. She smiled at them.  
  
"You must miss your mommy and daddy huh?"  
  
The kids nodded. The boy said, "The bad man hurt them."  
  
Emily assumed that they were talking about Zelgadis. "I know. We're gonna find the bad man before he hurts anyone else though." Emily thought for a moment. They couldn't take the kids with them. She had an idea. "Do you have a grandma or grandpa anywhere?"  
  
The boy answered. "Grandpa lives in Seyruun."  
  
Emily smiled. "Maybe we'll go and visit him then. Does that sound nice?"  
  
The kids nodded.  
  
At that moment, Lina came storming back into the house. She considered grabbing the pot again, but thought better of it and grabbed a bowl.  
  
"Good idea mom," Emily said sarcastically.  
  
Lina shot her an evil look and sat down at the table. "We leave first thing in the morning."  
  
Emily winced. She hated disagreeing with Lina, but she had to say it. "The kids say that they have a grandfather in Seyruun. I was wondering if?"  
  
Lina cut her off. "You want to take the kids to Seyruun." She finished off her bowl and quickly spooned out another. "Fine by me."  
  
Emily was shocked. Her mother was thinking of someone else for once?  
  
Lina continued. "After all, we're going to Seyruun anyway. I need to check their libraries for some information on the Soul Render."  
  
Emily shrugged and continued to eat her soup. That was closer to what she had expected.  
  
Outside the window, a certain mysterious priest watched the Inverses eat with a smile on his face. A cloud passed over the full moon overhead and when the light returned he was gone.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Next Chapter: Emily reflects on her childhood and Zelgadis chooses his path.  
  
Notes: Um, so is anyone reading this? If you are please tell me what you think. I accept everything from "Oh my gosh! This is the greatest thing I've ever read!" to "This is garbage!" I only ask that you tell me why it's garbage. Thanks for reading! 


	4. Memories of the past! New journeys begi...

Disclaimer: Repeat after me. Slayers aren't mine.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The sun had just come over the horizon and Lina was already awake and out in the woods. She stifled a yawn. She wasn't really a morning person, but there was work to do before she left for Seyruun.  
  
"No that's not good enough. How about this one?" Lina was rummaging through some weeds looking for something. Suddenly, she saw what she wanted and her eyes lit up. "Perfect!" She reached down and picked a gorgeous flower adding it to the others she had already collected. She got up and started running. There wasn't much time before they had to leave.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Elsewhere, Emily was sitting in front her father's grave holding a freshly picked bunch of flowers. "I got these for you dad." She laid the flowers on the marker that Lina had made the day before.  
  
Behind her, Lina came running up. Seeing that Emily was already there, she sat down behind a tree and waited. She didn't want to interrupt.  
  
Emily hadn't noticed Lina and continued to talk. "I really miss you dad. I don't know how I'm going to deal with mom without you around. She drives me crazy sometimes you know? She's kinda the reason that I left."  
  
Behind Emily there was the sound of something falling in the bushes.  
  
Emily was lost in thought.  
  
"Em? Are you alright?" Gourry walked over to the little red haired girl sitting on the ground. He helped her to her feet.  
  
Emily was crying. "I'll never get it dad! I'll never be as good as you!"  
  
Gourry smiled and picked up Emily's sword. "Sure you will! I can tell. You've got talent. You're already better than I was at your age." Gourry scratched his head. "At least I think I wasn't this good at your age."  
  
Emily smiled and took her sword back from her father. She assumed a defensive stance. "Like this dad?"  
  
Gourry stood next to her and assumed a similar stance. "That's right! Just lower your arms a little."  
  
Emily tried her best to imitate Gourry's flawless defense.  
  
"Good. Now, where do we attack our enemy?"  
  
"We charge him head on! Right dad?"  
  
Gourry grinned. "Well, not quite. It takes more than brute strength to be a master swordsman." Gourry glanced down at Emily. "Or swordswoman. You have to outthink your opponent as well."  
  
Emily giggled. Dad was talking about outthinking someone? She looked up expecting to see him laughing. Instead she was met with a stern look. She stopped laughing.  
  
"I'm serious Em. This could save your life someday. When we attack our opponent, we attack his weakness. If he prefers to fight at a distance we move in close. If he favors his right side we attack the left. Understand?"  
  
Emily nodded.  
  
Before Gourry could continue the lesson Lina stormed into the clearing. "Gourry you jellyfish! Quit playing around! We're going to miss the all you can eat buffet in town!"  
  
Gourry called over to Lina. "Yes dear!" He turned to Em and whispered to her in a conspiratorial way. "Remember what I said about weaknesses? Your mother doesn't have any. When she says anything it's best to nod your head and smile. Got it?" He winked at her.  
  
Emily laughed for a moment before remembering where she was. "Sorry dad. I think I zoned out for a minute there." She arranged the flowers on his grave. "I'll remember that. 'Nod your head and smile', right?" She stood up and brushed the dirt off of her pants. "Bye dad. I love you." She turned to leave and practically bumped into Lina. "Mom? How long have you been there?"  
  
Lina ignored her question. "Is that true? Am I the reason you left?"  
  
Emily got a shocked expression on her face. "You heard that?"  
  
"Answer the question Emily."  
  
Emily sighed. "Well, partly yeah. We never really got along you know? It's like we don't have much in common. Well except for our amazing looks right?" She struck a pose and smiled at Lina.  
  
Lina just stared at her.  
  
Emily shrugged and continued. "It's just that you're so damn pushy and you never listen to me. And I know that you were disappointed that I didn't want to study magic like you."  
  
Lina interrupted. "I never said that I was disappointed in you! Now you listen to me Emily!" She poked Emily in the chest to emphasize her statement. "I am NOT pushy! And furthermore!"  
  
Emily cut her off. She was yelling now. "See? You're not listening again! Why do I bother trying to talk to you?" Emily threw up her hands in frustration and stomped off towards the house.  
  
Lina stared after her for a moment before turning to put the flowers she had brought on Gourry's grave.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Zelgadis took one last look around the ruins of his lab. It would likely be the last time that he was there. He didn't regret it though. The lab was full of bad memories. He had destroyed all of the chimeras he had created. Now there was only one left to do. He turned and walked out the door.  
  
Xellos appeared in the lab. "Good news Zelgadis! I think I may have your cure! Eh?" He looked around noticing that he was alone. "Hmm. This won't do." He disappeared.  
  
Zelgadis was walking down the tower stairs to the door when Xellos appeared next to him.  
  
Xellos was smiling. "How industrious! An entire village annihilated and you're off to find your cure again. Bravo Zelgadis!"  
  
Zelgadis kept walking. "I'm going to find Lina. My cure doesn't matter anymore."  
  
Xellos's eyes widened in shock. This wouldn't do at all. He moved in front of Zelgadis trying to stop him from leaving. "Let's not be hasty here." He appeared to think for a moment before his face lit up. "Ah! What if I told you I had a lead on another Soul Render?"  
  
Zelgadis grabbed Xellos by the collar of his shirt and flung him over the railing of the stairs. "I told you I don't care anymore. I've got to try to apologize to Lina."  
  
Xellos reappeared nose to nose with Zelgadis while floating upside down. He smirked. "Your cure doesn't matter? My, my Zelgadis. When did you develop a sense of humor?"  
  
Zelgadis scowled at him and continued to walk. "Why do you care if I find my cure anyway?"  
  
Xellos appeared to ponder this for a second. "Of course I care! We've been acquaintances for years now and I've grown to enjoy your company."  
  
Zelgadis sighed. "Don't give me that garbage. You enjoy seeing me in misery, so why help me?" He stopped and crossed his arms.  
  
Xellos righted himself and landed on the step below Zelgadis. "Oh dear! You should know by now. That is. . ."  
  
Zelgadis cut him off with a spell. "Flare Arrow!"  
  
Xellos laughed, disappearing before the projectile could hit him.  
  
Zelgadis looked around. Where could the bastard be?  
  
"How rude Zelgadis!" Xellos's voice echoed throughout the tower making it impossible for Zelgadis to pinpoint his location. "As I was saying, that is a secret!"  
  
Zelgadis ignored Xellos's mocking laughter. On the stairs in front of him was a scroll. He picked it up and opened it. It was a letter from Zoana Mining Company to a potential buyer regarding an item. Zelgadis's eyes widened.  
  
"A Soul Render!" He ran the rest of the way down the stairs to the door. He was about to exit when he remembered Lina. Somehow he had to try to make amends. He threw down the scroll and exited the tower.  
  
Moments later, he came back in and picked it up looking around with a guilty expression on his face. He hoped Xellos hadn't seen this moment of weakness. He then ran back out the door.  
  
In the shadows, Xellos smiled.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Emily finished packing her bag. It was pretty easy considering that she hadn't really had time to unpack to begin with. She was feeling guilty about what she had said to Lina earlier. After all, she was pretty upset Emily supposed. As hard as it was for her to accept her father's death, it must be that much harder for Lina.  
  
How long had her mother and father been together? About twenty-five years she guessed. Despite how quickly Lina seemed to have recovered from her loss, Emily was sure that she was hurting. She knew that Lina had loved her father even though she wasn't a terribly affectionate woman. Gourry had always been able to bring out Lina's softer side. They had been perfect for each other.  
  
Emily slammed her fist down on her bag. She had picked a fight with her mother at her father's grave of all places. This time she had been the insensitive one. She vowed to try to get along with Lina better.  
  
Lina came back to the house about an hour after Emily and had promptly gone into her room without saying a word to anyone. She had packed everything that she thought she would need. She had a feeling that she wouldn't be coming back from this journey. Not that she was worried about death or anything like that. She just felt that there were too many memories here.  
  
She knew that Gourry would have understood. That was why they were so good for each other. They were both free spirits, going wherever the road would take them. Lina knew that Gourry wouldn't have wanted her to stay here and be miserable. It was time to move on.  
  
"Alright then! Time to go!" Lina jumped up on the bed and pointed out the window in dramatic fashion. She climbed off the bed and walked out into the main room of the house. Emily and the kids were waiting patiently for her. Suddenly, she remembered something. "Be back in a sec!" She turned around and ran back into the bedroom.  
  
Emily and the children heard her rummaging around for something. After a few moments, she emerged carrying a large object. She smiled at Emily and threw the object at her. "Here you go kid!"  
  
Emily caught the parcel and stared at it, not daring to believe what she was holding. "Dad's sword?"  
  
After losing the Sword of Light, Gourry and Lina had spent the next couple of years searching for a suitable replacement. They had eventually found one in the possession of a bandit leader. He had boasted that he could defeat the famous bandit killer Lina Inverse. He was almost right. It had looked bad for Lina until Gourry had killed the man in a duel.  
  
The sword Emily was holding possessed the ability to absorb magical spells. Its blade was covered in strange glowing runes from a forgotten language. Lina had spent a couple months trying to decipher them before giving up.  
  
Emily looked up at Lina struggling to think of something to say.  
  
Lina just waved her off. "Don't worry about it. Gourry said that he was going to give it to you if you ever showed up again, so I figured you should probably have it. Now, let's go to Seyruun!"  
  
Lina led Emily and the kids out the door and into the morning light.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Next Chapter: Lina and company are finally on the road to Seyruun. Also, Zelgadis makes a grab for the Soul Render, but will he have to fight the entire kingdom of Zoana to get it?  
  
Notes: Whew! Another chapter out the door. This story is getting a little tougher to write now. It's not that I don't know what to write, it's more like I don't know how it's going to unfold. Usually, I have the next chapter done when I post the previous one in case I have second thoughts about something. This chapter is the first exception to that rule. I'm happy with it and I have a vague idea of where the next one is going so I figured it would be okay.  
  
Stara Maijka, I'd like to point out that, yes Gourry has been blown up, dropped long distances, and had stuff fall on him. However, I challenge you to point out to me when, if ever, this has happened ALL AT ONCE. Mwah! Ha! Ha! Seriously though, I wanted Gourry to have a heroic death. (He's my second favorite guy behind Xellos.)  
  
Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. As always, feel free to praise or raze my work. 


	5. Kingdom of Zoana! Zelgadis hunts for hi...

Disclaimer: The Slayers characters aren't mine. Any dead bandits probably are though. I'll clean them up when you're done reading. Enjoy!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Zelgadis stood in the road a few hundred feet away from the entrance to the city of Zoana. Rising high above him, a steel gate barred his path into the city. Over the gate was a large relief of the monster Zomel Gustar. Zelgadis snorted. Apparently that psycho Martina was still the queen of the kingdom.  
  
Zelgadis had a problem. How could he possibly get into Zoana? Several men guarded the gate leading into the city. The kingdom used to welcome visitors, but ever since a Dragon Slave had obliterated most of the city all those years ago, the government was wary of letting strangers in.  
  
Zelgadis thought this was a prudent decision, but it didn't change the fact that he had to get in and find the Soul Render. Pulling his hood over his face, he decided to try the direct way first. He slipped into a crowd of people heading towards the gate.  
  
Most of the visitors made it through with only a cursory glance from the guards. Zelgadis's hopes rose.  
  
"I'm going to make it!" he thought. "Just don't look suspicious Zel." Zelgadis put his head down and tried to avoid being noticed.  
  
"Hey you!" The gruff voice of a guard called out behind Zelgadis. "You! The suspicious looking guy!"  
  
Zelgadis sighed. This must be fate. He drew his sword and turned to face the first of the charging guards. Behind him, the thief that the guards had been trying to catch ran through the gate and into the city.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Emily shifted uncomfortably in her hiding place. A Dragon Talon bush wouldn't have been her first choice for cover. These leaves were sharp. She looked over at Lina and swallowed nervously. Her mother had "that look" on her face.  
  
Lina leaned over and whispered to Emily. "I know these guys are bandits. Just look at all that loot!" She pointed at a cart sitting by the side of the road with a large sack of gold on it.  
  
Emily shook her head. "I don't know about this mom."  
  
Emily observed one of the bandits walking by. He was kind of short, bald, and wore a brown robe. As a matter of fact, they were all bald with brown robes.  
  
Emily scratched her head. "Something just doesn't seem right here. Why are they all dressed like that?"  
  
Lina rolled her eyes. "Listen and learn kid. I've been doing this 'bandit killer' thing a lot longer than you have. Bandit gangs always have some sort of theme."  
  
Emily looked at her skeptically. "Such as?"  
  
Lina started to list off names of gangs that she had wiped out. "The Dragon Fangs, The Dragon's Blood Macho Men. . ." Lina continued until Emily interrupted.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well what's their theme?" Emily pointed at two of the men that were sitting by a fire sharing a loaf of bread. "The Share and Share Alikes? I don't think that these people are bandits."  
  
"Well, uh, they're obviously," Lina had a flash of inspiration. "The bathrobe bandits!"  
  
"What?! Of all the stupid. . ."  
  
"Never mind. Look!" Lina pointed to a traveler that was coming up the road to the bandit camp.  
  
One rather large and muscular bandit stepped in front of the traveler and said something to him. The traveler reached into his pocket and pulled out some coins. He handed them to the large man and continued on his way.  
  
Lina grabbed Emily by the neck and whispered to her excitedly. "You see that? These guys are obviously extorting money from innocent travelers! Let's go!" She released Emily and jumped out of the bush.  
  
"But mom. . ."  
  
"No buts! Fireball!" Lina charged the terrified bandits. They had already begun to scatter. This would be even easier than she had expected.  
  
Shaking her head, Emily unsheathed her sword and followed Lina.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Minutes later, they were riding in the bandits' cart. Lina whipped the old horse to speed him up.  
  
"Victory is mine!" Lina flashed the V for victory to the men that were pursuing them. She noticed that Emily wasn't quite as enthusiastic about their good fortune. "Are you crying?"  
  
Emily sat next to Lina with her face buried in her hands. "I'm going to hell for this."  
  
Lina shot Emily a nasty look. "Oh, grow up! How the hell was I supposed to know that they were traveling monks? You saw them. They took that guy's money."  
  
"He was making a donation!" Emily shrieked. "They were collecting money to feed orphans!"  
  
"Yeah, well we've got some orphans to feed don't we?" Lina turned and waved to the men chasing the cart. "And why are they so mad? I said I was sorry."  
  
"I don't know mom! Do you think it's because we stole their cart?" She pointed to the back of the cart where the money was sitting. "Or maybe it's because we robbed them to boot?!"  
  
Lina laughed. "Look on the bright side! We'll be in Seyruun in a couple days now!" She jerked her thumb towards the back of the cart. "Why can't you be more like them? They're having a great time!"  
  
Emily looked back and saw the kids laughing and waving to the monks. She sighed. "Well, I'm glad someone is enjoying this."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Zelgadis surveyed the scene. Twenty guards lay unconscious on the cobblestone road. The remains of the steel gate groaned before collapsing under their own weight. Above him the relief of Zomel Gustar cracked in half and fell to the street. He grimaced. It hadn't exactly been subtle, but he was in Zoana right? Sheathing his sword, he turned his back on the carnage and walked into town. Now he just had to figure out where they were keeping the Soul Render.  
  
Zelgadis looked up and down the street. As usual, Zoana was a hotbed of activity. Merchants were selling their wares to the midday shoppers. Jugglers and acrobats performed in hopes of earning a little money from tourists. The city guards were at the end of the street asking questions about the destruction at the gate.  
  
This could be a problem. Zelgadis looked around for a moment before ducking into a seedy looking tavern. The place was dimly lit and he almost tripped over a heavyset man who had obviously had too much to drink.  
  
The man grabbed Zelgadis and was about to say something when he saw the chimera's stony face. His eyes widened and he released Zel. He quickly mumbled an apology before leaving the tavern.  
  
Zelgadis shook his head in disgust. Why did they always stare? He pulled his hood a little closer to his face and made his way to the bar. He took a seat between two shady looking individuals and signaled for the bartender.  
  
"What can I get for you sir?"  
  
That voice sounded familiar. Zelgadis looked up into the grinning face of Xellos. Zel stared at him dumbfounded.  
  
Xellos smiled and tugged on a stupidly large, purple, handlebar moustache. Instead of his usual garb, he was wearing rough looking clothes and a grease-stained apron. "Sir, I have a lot of customers and precious little time. Can I get you anything?"  
  
"Tea." Zelgadis continued to stare at Xellos. "What are you doing here?" He gestured to Xellos's moustache. "And what the hell is that?"  
  
"Oh, do you like it? I thought that if I were going to do this I should at least look the part." Xellos reached under the bar and brought out a teacup and a pot of tea. He placed them in front of Zelgadis.  
  
"A bartender?" Zelgadis poured some tea and took a cautious sip. It didn't seem like the priest had poisoned it.  
  
Xellos shrugged. "What can I say? Being a high ranking demon doesn't pay as well as you'd expect."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Zelgadis took another sip of tea.  
  
Xellos grinned. "Just a little humor Zelgadis. Actually, I'm here to help you find the Soul Render." He gestured to his clothes. "I just prefer to keep a low profile while doing so."  
  
"Well?"  
  
Xellos pulled out a map of Zoana and spread it on the bar. He pointed to something on it. "You see? This is where we are." He pointed at another spot. "This building is where the mining company stores its valuables. It's safe to assume that the Soul Render they dug up would be there."  
  
Zelgadis smiled. "You've been remarkably helpful today Xellos." He tossed a couple coins on the counter and turned to leave.  
  
"Good luck Zelgadis. I'm sure you'll beat those other gentlemen to the Soul Render."  
  
Zelgadis stopped and slowly turned back to Xellos. "Other gentlemen?"  
  
"Oh? Didn't I mention it? About a half hour before you came in, some other fellows came in asking about the Soul Render."  
  
"And you told them?!" Zelgadis reached across the bar to grab the front of the priest's apron.  
  
Xellos shrugged and smiled. "What can I say? They gave me an excellent tip!" He glanced down at the measly pile of coins by Zelgadis's cup. "Better than some others anyway."  
  
Zelgadis shoved Xellos and turned towards the exit. There wasn't much time.  
  
"Please come again!" Xellos waved cheerfully to Zelgadis as he left the tavern. He looked under the bar where the terrified tavern owner was bound and gagged. Xellos winked at him. "That went well, don't you think?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Darkness was falling over the city when Zelgadis reached the warehouse indicated on Xellos's map. He hid in an alley across the street from it and looked the area over.  
  
The large building was dark and there was no sign of activity within. The employees must have already quit for the day. Good. That would make this a lot easier. He prepared to move across the road to the door when something caught his eye. There were five men at the side of the building going in through a window.  
  
"Damn that Xellos!" Zelgadis crushed the map in his fist. These must be the other men that Xellos had given the information to. Why couldn't things be simple for once? Muttering curses under his breath, Zelgadis cautiously moved across the street to the warehouse.  
  
The first thing he noticed when he reached the building was that security was tight. In addition to complicated mechanical locks, the windows and doors were reinforced by spells as well.  
  
Zelgadis moved around the building trying to keep to the shadows. He might as well use the same entrance that the other men had. He reached the window and examined it. These guys had to be professionals. The locking spell had been broken with ease, and there was no obvious damage to the padlock itself.  
  
Zel sighed. This was probably going to get really complicated. He cautiously stuck his head in the window and took a quick look around. This appeared to be some sort of record storage room. Apparently, the thieves had already sacked the files. Scrolls littered the floor.  
  
Zelgadis climbed in the window and moved to the door that led further into the building. The thieves must already have the location of the Soul Render. The easiest thing for him to do would be to follow them and let them do the work. He moved swiftly and quietly through the main storage area of the warehouse constantly on the lookout for the other intruders.  
  
Rounding a corner, he saw them a few feet away. They were standing next to a large safe and apparently they were having trouble figuring out one of the defense mechanisms. He was pretty sure he would be able to open the safe as soon as he took out the four men.  
  
"Wait a second." Zel thought out loud. "I thought there were five of them before?"  
  
As if in answer to his question, a small spidery man dove at Zelgadis from the shadows. He swiped at Zel with a pair of jagged daggers.  
  
If Zelgadis had been any slower, he might have been injured, but his super human reflexes allowed him to avoid the man's blow by inches. He took a step back and reached for his sword, but before he could draw it, the man leapt at him again.  
  
Zelgadis abandoned the idea of drawing his sword for the moment. Instead, he warded off the man's strikes with his bare hands. Luckily the man's weapons weren't able to do much more than nick him, but Zelgadis didn't want to give him the opportunity to hit anything soft. A knife to the eye would end this fight quick. Even with his enhanced speed, he struggled to keep up with his assailant.  
  
Zelgadis noted that he was being forced back into a corner. This could be bad. If he wasn't able to maneuver, this man could pick him apart.  
  
The next time the attacker swung his dagger, Zelgadis stepped forward into the blow. The dagger slid painfully across his ribs but did no real damage.  
  
The other man apparently wasn't ready for this and Zelgadis caught his arm. Grinning wickedly he broke it eliciting a scream of pain.  
  
The thief tried to swing at Zelgadis's throat with his good arm, but Zelgadis caught that as well.  
  
Before the man could do anything else Zelgadis slammed his stony forehead into the thief's face. The man crumpled to the ground and Zelgadis turned to face the rest of the thieves.  
  
Zelgadis was surprised to note that he was breathing heavily. It had been a while since he had been pushed that hard. He smiled. "Oh, you people are good. I don't suppose you'd be willing to walk away from this huh?" He drew his sword and sized up his opponents.  
  
There was a large muscular man with an even larger axe standing to his left. He wouldn't be too much trouble, Zelgadis thought. He looked rather slow.  
  
To his right, stood two tall, slender men. They appeared to be twins. One wore black robes and the other white. Zelgadis assumed that these were the sorcerers of the group. Thinking back to the window and how easily the magical seals had been broken, Zelgadis decided that they might be a threat.  
  
Standing behind them was a short muscular man about Zelgadis's height. He appeared to be unarmed, instead holding the contents of the safe. It was a glass box containing a dark green stone.  
  
The Soul Render.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Next Chapter: Zelgadis takes on the thieves. But it's four highly trained fighters versus one angry chimera! Can he get the Soul Render and escape Zoana with his life? Elsewhere, Lina's having problems coping with something.  
  
Notes: This was a fun chapter to write. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it.  
  
The story's coming a little easier now, as I am pretty much two chapters ahead of what gets posted. I got hung up for a couple days trying to incorporate a new idea into the overall story. Chapters should come faster now though.  
  
I think that we're about a third of the way through the story now. Maybe a little less. After it's finished, you might see a rewrite to clean some stuff up. That's a ways away though.  
  
Thanks for reading. As always, reviews are welcome. I thrive on constructive criticism so if you see a problem, tell me! Thanks a bunch! 


	6. Don't give up! Take that treasure!

Disclaimer: For those that were wondering, no I don't own slayers. Or any of Tolkien's work for that matter. Don't ask. Just read.  
  
A Soul Render. Zelgadis's cure was almost within his grasp.  
  
Zelgadis smiled. "If you gentlemen would be so kind as to give me that box, I might be willing to let you walk out of here alive." He twirled his sword above his head to emphasize his point.  
  
"He hurt Balin." The large man hefted his axe menacingly. "I'm gonna make him bleed." He looked to the man with the box for approval. Apparently he was the leader of the group.  
  
The leader nodded. "Hold him off Bombur." He turned to the other two men. "Shall we go Nori? Dori?"  
  
Zelgadis chuckled. "Let me guess. You're Thorin right?"  
  
The leader looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Why would you assume that? I'm Richard." He turned to leave with the two mages following.  
  
Zelgadis was about to charge after him when a huge axe came crashing down inches from his feet. He looked up. "Oh, that's right. You're still here, aren't you?" Zelgadis leapt up and brought the flat side of his sword down on the larger man's head. It made a hollow noise.  
  
Bombur blinked and shook his head. He then pulled his axe free of the floor and raised it over his head growling.  
  
Zelgadis sheathed his sword and crossed his arms. "Impressive. That blow would have killed a normal man."  
  
Bombur roared as he brought the axe down again. Unfortunately, his target had moved. Zelgadis sidestepped the strike easily and walked forward until he was face to face with Bombur who was struggling to recover his axe.  
  
Zelgadis sighed. "Sorry. I really don't have time to be playing around with you." He held his hand up and placed his palm on Bombur's forehead. "Fireball."  
  
Outside, Richard, Nori, and Dori piled into the cart that they had secured for their getaway.  
  
Richard considered for a moment. It had really been lucky that Bombur wasn't with them. There was no way that he could have fit in the cart. He looked back to the warehouse when he heard an explosion.  
  
"Rest in pieces Bombur." He threw a mock salute in the direction of the building then turned back to the front of the cart where Nori and Dori were driving the horses. Sure there had been a couple of minor hiccups, but they had what they came for. He grinned as he glanced at the box sitting beside him.  
  
Nori and Dori were looking at Richard with nervous expressions on their faces.  
  
Richard put on his most charming smile. "Perk up boys! This means bigger shares of the reward for us you know."  
  
That seemed to make them feel better and they returned to the job of getting the cart out of Zoana.  
  
Richard sat back in his seat and relaxed. The hard part was over. He glanced over his shoulder and groaned. "Oh, you have got to be kidding."  
  
Flying after the cart and rapidly gaining ground was an incredibly irate Zelgadis.  
  
"Nori! Get your ass back here!" Richard pointed at the chimera pursuing them. "Take care of him quick!"  
  
Nori nodded and leapt into the back of the cart. He began to form a fireball in his hand until Zelgadis grabbed his arm and flung him out the back of the cart. Nori landed headfirst on the cobblestones and laid still.  
  
"Damn it!" Richard pulled his sword from under his seat and turned to face Zelgadis. The sorcerer-swordsman already had his blade out and was standing waiting for Richard.  
  
Zelgadis grinned and beckoned Richard forward. He was going to enjoy this.  
  
Richard moved to the back of the cart and took a few cautious swings at Zelgadis to test his defense.  
  
Zelgadis blocked these easily, and swung hard, trying to remove Richard's head.  
  
Richard smiled as he ducked the wild swing. He swung his sword across Zelgadis's midsection expecting to spill his guts across the back of the cart. He was shocked when his sword shattered on impact.  
  
The cart raced on through the night. Another couple of minutes and they would be out of the city. Luckily, there weren't that many people on the streets at this late hour. By this point the cart was going dangerously fast.  
  
Zelgadis tossed the remains of Richard's weapon over the side of the cart. He then grabbed the thief by the throat and dangled him over the edge of the cart. "Who hired you?" Zelgadis had to shout to be heard over the wind.  
  
Richard managed to spit out a question of his own. "Why?"  
  
Zelgadis considered for a moment. "Call it curiosity. If you don't tell me. . ." Zelgadis dangled Richard farther off the edge of the cart.  
  
"Alright! We were hired by the Seyruun Crown Princ. . ."  
  
Before Richard could finish his statement, his head struck a sign hanging from the door of a tavern and he was jerked out of Zelgadis's hand.  
  
Zelgadis just looked at his hand for a moment dumbfounded. "Oh." He looked behind the cart, but Richard had already been swallowed by the night. "Seyruun huh?" He leaned down to shout in a terrified Dori's ear. "You don't mind if I take this do you?" Zelgadis tapped the box containing the Soul Render.  
  
Dori shook his head emphatically. "Be my guest."  
  
"Thanks." Zelgadis picked up the box and carefully put it in his cloak. He looked at Dori who was staring at him with a terrified expression on his face. He grinned. "A word of advice my friend."  
  
Dori looked at him. "What?"  
  
Zelgadis pointed ahead of the cart. "Watch where you're going. Ray wing!" The spell carried him upward and he quickly disappeared into the night.  
  
Dori looked forward just in time to see the city gate barring his path. He didn't see it in time to stop though.  
  
"Lina, where are you?"  
  
Lina sat up and shook her head. She looked around to see the familiar surroundings of the house that she and Gourry had shared for so many years. Golden sunlight fell through the window. It was a beautiful day outside. She was sitting at the table. Had she fallen asleep?  
  
While she was trying to figure out where she was, Gourry walked into the house.  
  
"Are you in here Lina?" Gourry looked around apparently not seeing Lina sitting at the table. He shrugged. "Where'd she run off to? She was here a minute ago."  
  
"Gourry! I'm right here you jellyfish!" Lina waved at Gourry but he was totally oblivious to her presence. She sighed and stood up. Gourry could be so dense sometimes. "Look you idiot! I'm right here!" She tried to hit him on the head, but her hand passed through him like he wasn't there. "What the hell?"  
  
The light coming in the windows was growing steadily brighter.  
  
Gourry shrugged and turned to leave the house. "She must have gotten lost. Honestly, she can't do anything without me." He opened the door to leave and the light flooded in.  
  
The light was the color of purest gold and was so bright by this point that Lina had to squint to see. Gourry was no longer in the house. Neither was she. She was floating in a golden void. A voice called out to her as if someone were looking for her.  
  
"Mom, are you okay?" Emily shook Lina.  
  
Lina rolled around on her bedroll moaning in fear. Suddenly, she sat up and looked around with a terrified expression. Seeing Emily, Lina instinctively latched onto her waist. She whispered, "Don't let her take me."  
  
"You were talking in your sleep again. Did you have another bad dream?" Emily stroked her mother's hair trying to calm her down.  
  
From time to time, Lina would have terrible nightmares that she could never remember upon awakening. All she could ever recall was the golden light. These dreams had been occurring as long as Emily could remember.  
  
Lina looked around again. The dream was fading from her memory and the inside of the tent appeared safe enough. She relaxed her grip on Emily and cautiously sat up. She was soaked with sweat. "What was I saying?"  
  
"Was something chasing you? You said 'don't let her take me."  
  
Lina released a shaky breath. Why were the dreams coming back now? She hadn't had one since before Emily had left home. Maybe it was because of all the stress that she had been under lately. Between having Emily return, the tragedy at Cruso, and Gourry it was a wonder that she was even able to think straight.  
  
Emily looked at her mother with a concerned expression. "Are you okay now mom?"  
  
Lina nodded and hugged her daughter. "Thanks for coming with me. I don't know how I could do this on my own."  
  
Emily returned her mother's hug for a moment before standing up. "I think I'd better go check on the kids. You were making a lot of noise while you were asleep."  
  
After Emily left the tent, Lina was alone with her thoughts again. She frowned. Who had been looking for her? Why? There was no way she was going to be able to get back to sleep.  
  
Moments later, Emily reentered the tent to see a snoring Lina.  
  
"I don't get it. Why won't the damn thing work?" Zelgadis held the Soul Render up to inspect it again. Maybe he had missed something. He looked into the semi-transparent stone. Nothing but green waves moving about.  
  
Suddenly, something else appeared in the stone. Zelgadis squinted. What was it? The shape grew larger. A face? It looked familiar. He brought the stone closer to his face. "What the hell?", he muttered.  
  
"Congratulations Zelgadis!"  
  
Zelgadis almost dropped the Soul Render. Looking across the table, he saw an amused Xellos looking at him through the stone.  
  
"Damn it Xellos!" Zelgadis brought his fist down on the table smashing it. He sighed. The innkeeper wouldn't like that.  
  
Xellos smiled at Zelgadis. "So, it looks like you have a quarter of the Soul Render. Good for you!"  
  
Zelgadis stared. "A quarter?"  
  
"Oh, didn't I mention that? The artifact you have there is only a fragment of the mysterious and powerful Soul Render. A thousand years ago a powerful sorcerer took it upon himself to shatter the artifact and scatter the fragments across the land." He shrugged. "I can't imagine why."  
  
Zelgadis sighed. "Why do sorcerers insist on breaking artifacts into multiple parts? So where's the rest of it?"  
  
Xellos held up a finger and opened one eye. "That is. . ."  
  
Zelgadis was about to draw his sword when Xellos finished his statement.  
  
". . .in Seyruun." He noted Zelgadis's surprised expression and laughed. "What? Were you expecting something else?"  
  
"Uh, no. Thanks for your help." Zelgadis got up and left the room.  
  
Xellos watched Zelgadis leave with a serious expression on his face. "Curious. That was definitely a Soul Render fragment." He reached into his satchel and pulled out the purple stone that he carried. "This one is as well. Hmm." He inspected the stone for a moment longer before he shrugged and put it away. Seconds later he was gone.  
  
Next Chapter: Xellos's plan is going quicker than expected. So why is he upset? Lina and Emily are a day away from Seyruun. Some other familiar faces are as well. What will happen when they meet?  
  
Notes: Okay. This is probably the last chapter that I am going to do for the story. . .  
  
This week. What did you think I was going to say? Because I do most of my uploading at work you probably won't be seeing another chapter until Monday. So, pace yourselves gentle readers. This has to last all weekend.  
  
I kind of have mixed feelings about this chapter. It's probably been rewritten more than most. I think the action was pretty good. I have reservations about some of the other content though. I don't know if I'm giving away too much regarding a certain character. Argh.  
  
To my last two reviewers, awril and zed, I appreciate the fact that you are reading, but I'm curious. When you ask for more, is it because you are awed by the masterful story telling and gripping plot? Or are you trying to find your pain threshold by reading this nightmare of a fic? Give me something to work with here.  
  
You know the drill by now. As always please read and review. I thrive on criticism. 


	7. Mysterious power! Seyruun is in sight!

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers. Unless you do, I don't think that it's a big deal, eh?  
  
Xellos stepped out of astral space into a dark chamber lit only by a few small candles. The air was heavily scented with incense. At one end of the room stood a large crimson sofa stacked with many pillows. Sitting in the middle of this was a feminine figure, her features hidden by the shadows. On one side of the sofa a small impish creature was slowly fanning the woman.  
  
Xellos walked forward until he was a few feet from the woman. He kneeled before her and waited for her to address him. It wouldn't do to speak to her until she had acknowledged him.  
  
A sensual voice purred at Xellos from the gloom. "You may stand my child."  
  
Xellos nodded and rose to his feet. "My Lord Beastmaster, the plan moves along faster than expected. All the pieces are falling into place."  
  
Beastmaster Zelas sighed. "Xellos, I hope that you aren't wasting my time. This is hardly what I would call news."  
  
"I've made a few adjustments to the plan."  
  
Zelas nodded. "As expected. You've always been very creative when following my instructions. I tolerate your little adjustments because you have never failed me."  
  
"My Lord flatters me. I've taken the liberty of using Lina Inverse to help collect the fragments of the Soul Render."  
  
Zelas shifted on the mound of cushions. Her voice had a dangerous tone. "Xellos, I told you to kill her for a reason. This human has an annoying habit of meddling in our affairs. For her transgressions against Fabrizzo and Lord Ruby Eyes, she should have been dealt with years ago."  
  
Xellos smiled. "Too true. However, she seems to have a special gift for this sort of work." He shrugged. "I saw no reason to waste a perfectly useful resource. Besides, she is suffering as we speak. I killed her lover, blamed her former friend for it, and set her on the trail of the Soul Render. When I'm done using her, she will die by my hand."  
  
Zelas chuckled as she lay down on the pillows. "As usual, you justify your creation with your cunning and cruelty. Just make sure that you do not fail. You are dismissed."  
  
Xellos knelt with his head down. "There is something that concerns me Lord."  
  
Zelas sat back up annoyed.  
  
"The Soul Render fragments. We assumed that they were scattered across the land. Therefore, it was no surprise that they started appearing when they did." He looked up at Zelas as he continued. "I found it to be a little too convenient. Two fragments of an ancient artifact appearing at the same time? And now a third? Too perfect to be a coincidence."  
  
Zelas growled. "Is there a point to this Xellos?"  
  
"Of course. After doing some research in Seyruun, I discovered an interesting fact. The fragments weren't scattered across our world." He paused for a moment and opened one violet eye. "They were scattered across all four worlds."  
  
Zelas reached down to where Xellos was kneeling and lifted his chin until her face was inches from his. "Then how, pray tell, are they all in this world?"  
  
Xellos scowled. "I believe that there is someone or something pulling them into our world. And we have no idea of who or what it is. I find this to be somewhat. . . upsetting."  
  
Zelas lovingly caressed her servant's face. "I will look into the matter. For now, the only thing that you need to concern yourself with is the completion of your mission. Go." She kissed his forehead and released him.  
  
Xellos stepped back and bowed before disappearing.  
  
Twilight had settled across the land and the Inverses had finished traveling for the day. They had stopped on the top of a hill overlooking the capital city of Seyruun. Though darkness covered the land, the capital city shone brighter than any star in the sky. All around the buildings in the city lights were shining. If she didn't know better, Lina would have thought that the city was being invaded by giant fireflies.  
  
"Wow." Emily stared in awe at the spectacle before her.  
  
"Yeah. It's something huh? Every night hundreds of Lighting spells are cast around the city. If criminals aren't concealed by darkness then they are far less likely to commit crimes." She shrugged. "Well, that's their logic anyways." Lina unrolled their tent in preparation for camp.  
  
"Does it work?" Emily was still looking at the city.  
  
"Seems to." Lina looked up at Emily and smiled. She had forgotten that Emily hadn't been here in fifteen years. Neither had she for that matter. She stood up and walked over to where Emily was enjoying the view. It really was beautiful.  
  
They stood silently for a moment admiring the city before Lina slapped Emily on the back.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" Emily rubbed her back.  
  
"No time to be goofing off. We need to get a fire started before it's too dark to see."  
  
Emily sighed and began looking for firewood. Why'd mom always have to be so rough?  
  
"Hey Val! Go tell your mum that there's some other travelers up ahead." The elderly fox man pointed to a campfire at the top of the hill.  
  
"Okay Uncle Jillas!" Val, a boy who looked to be about six years old went running back down the road towards a woman walking with what looked like a painfully overburdened mule. "Mom! There's people camped up ahead! Let's go see them!" The boy grabbed the woman's hand trying to make her go faster.  
  
The woman stopped walking and brushed the blond hair out of her face. "Calm down Val! We'll get there when we get there." She continued to walk calmly up the road. "Some of us are too tired to go sprinting up a hill you know."  
  
"Awww." Val looked disappointed for a moment, but then his face brightened. He addressed the mule that apparently wasn't a mule. "How about you Uncle Gravos?"  
  
Gravos was a rather large and fierce looking beast man. He appeared somewhat menacing until he looked down at Val and smiled. "Kid, you've got to be joking." He gestured to the dozens of parcels perilously perched on his back. "I can hardly walk with your mom's entire store on my back."  
  
Filia gave Gravos a reproachful look and was about to say something.  
  
Suddenly Jillas came running back down the hill with a horrified expression on his face. He was trying to shout and whisper at the same time. "Turn around!"  
  
Filia looked up. "What's wrong Jillas? Bandits?" He looked like he had seen a ghost.  
  
Jillas grabbed Filia's head and whispered something in her ear. Her expression went from annoyed to terrified in an instant. She turned to Gravos and screamed at him. "You heard him! Turn around!"  
  
Gravos just stood there with an incredulous look on his face. "Uh, Miss Filia?"  
  
Filia snarled at him. "NOW!  
  
That got Gravos moving.  
  
"Where's Val?" Filia looked around realizing that the boy was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Emily went into the second tent to tuck the kids in for the night. She was somewhat surprised to see that instead of the two children they had before, there were now three. A handsome little boy with long green hair was talking happily with the other children.  
  
Emily shook her head and grinned. "By Cepheid, I think that they're multiplying." She tapped the newcomer on the shoulder. "Hello there!"  
  
Val looked at her and grinned. "Hi! I'm Val!"  
  
Emily smiled. He seemed nice enough. "Where are your mom and dad?"  
  
Val thought for a minute. "Well, mom's coming up in a minute. I don't think I have a dad. Do you mean Uncle Jillas?"  
  
Just then, Lina poked her head into the tent. "What's going on here? Some of us are trying to sleep!" She noticed something was amiss. One. Two. Yes there were definitely three kids in the tent now. She sighed. "What now?"  
  
Emily pointed at Val. "Mom, this is Val. Val this is my mom Lina."  
  
Lina thought for a moment. Val? Hmm. She looked the boy over. Green hair. Familiar face. Could it be? She leaned down next to him until they were nose to nose. "You're Filia's boy aren't you?"  
  
Val quietly nodded. He was a little nervous being scrutinized by Lina.  
  
Lina clapped her hands. "Ha! I knew it! Where is she?" She climbed out of the tent looking around. Standing in front of her was Filia Ul Copt.  
  
Filia swallowed nervously and tried to smile. She had dreaded this day for twenty-eight years. Maybe Lina wouldn't remember. "Hello Miss Lina!" She hoped that she sounded cheerier than she felt.  
  
Lina wrapped her arms around Filia. "Filia! How long has it been?"  
  
"Almost thirty years Miss Lina. How are you?" Good. Maybe Lina had forgotten about it after all.  
  
"Wow! Thirty years huh?" Lina looked distracted for a minute. "Multiply thirty years by twenty percent interest." She was mumbling to herself now. "Carry the five. Multiply that by the thirty five percent late fee."  
  
Filia felt faint. Lina hadn't forgotten. She sat down and began to prepare some tea. Maybe it would help settle her stomach. She poured a cup for herself with shaky hands.  
  
"Oh whatever!" Lina looked exceptionally happy. "We'll just round it off to the nearest million. What do you say Filia?"  
  
Filia nodded weakly. She had never paid Lina her promised fee for helping with the Darkstar incident. Lina had said that she could pay next time, but she had never expected next time to be twenty-eight years later.  
  
Filia's gaze settled on Emily. "Oh, Miss Lina. Who is this lovely young lady?"  
  
"Oh her? That's my little girl Emily. Emily this is Filia."  
  
Emily blushed. "Mother, I'm eighteen. I'm not a 'little girl' you know."  
  
Lina pinched Emily's cheek. "Silly. You'll always be my little girl."  
  
Emily's face was crimson by this point. "Mom! Why are you trying to embarrass me in front of total strangers?"  
  
Filia watched this with an amused expression on her face. "So it must be Mrs. Lina now huh?"  
  
Lina and Emily stopped bickering when they heard this.  
  
Emily sighed. "I'm going to bed. Good night mom. Miss Filia." She climbed into her tent.  
  
Filia smiled. "Oh, she's absolutely beautiful Lina. Just like her mother."  
  
Lina smiled sadly. She sat by the fire next to Filia. There was a moment of silence before she spoke. "She's Gourry's child."  
  
"I assumed so. I saw the way you would look at him when we traveled together." Filia looked around. "Where is Mr. Gourry? I haven't said hello to him yet."  
  
Lina cleared her throat. "Um, he passed away recently."  
  
"Oh dear. I'm sorry to hear that." Filia bowed her head.  
  
"It's been really tough you know? I thought that we would be together forever. It's not right."  
  
Lina and Filia heard sniffling and sobbing behind them. They turned to see Jillas and Gravos sitting a few feet away.  
  
Jillas blew his nose and wiped away a tear. "That's the saddest thing I've ever heard. You poor woman!" He wrapped his arms around Lina and buried his face in her chest.  
  
Lina stared at him for a second before shouting. "Damn it! Let go of me! If I'd wanted your opinion I would've asked for it! Do you know what a private conversation is?!" She readied a spell.  
  
Jillas and Gravos immediately disappeared into the foliage lining the road.  
  
Lina sighed and turned back to Filia. "Anyway, it's not really something I like to dwell on."  
  
"I see, but you can't hide from your feelings Lina." Filia sipped her tea.  
  
"Yeah, but I can't just cry about it either. If I don't do something, I'll go nuts."  
  
"Do something about it?" Filia raised an eyebrow. "Miss Lina, what happened to Gourry?"  
  
"Zelgadis killed him." Lina sounded angry.  
  
Filia gasped and dropped her cup. "Mr. Zelgadis? But he was your friend wasn't he?"  
  
Lina nodded.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"When it happened, I was ready to kill him." Lina thought for a moment. "Something doesn't seem right though. The more I think about it the more I feel like I'm missing something. I guess now I just want to ask him why he did it."  
  
Filia nodded. "It's always better to get the facts straight before you do something you might regret. You must be mellowing out a bit in your middle age."  
  
Lina gave Filia a stern look.  
  
Emily called out from the tent. "Yeah right! She's still as crazy as she ever was."  
  
Lina freaked out. "Damn it! Is there anyone who isn't listening in on my conversation?" She looked over at the other tent and saw Val and the other kids peeking out. "I knew it!" She sighed. "Let's talk about something else okay?"  
  
"Sure. Tea?" Filia handed Lina a cup.  
  
"How's business?" Lina pointed to the pile of vases.  
  
Filia began to chat excitedly about her work. "Business has been wonderful! In fact, I've branched out from vases to all sorts of antiquities. See?" She grabbed a box from the pile and opened it to reveal a pendant. "I sell jewelry, both magical and mundane." She grabbed another box containing what looked to be a very old scroll. "Ancient literature from lost civilizations." She shook her head when Lina raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, no spell books or anything like that." She reached back into the pile and grabbed a large box. Thinking better of it, she put it back down. "That's about it!"  
  
Lina noticed the box Filia had shoved back into the pile. She nodded at it. "What's that one?"  
  
Filia started to sweat. "Oh, nothing. Just another little worthless trinket." She laughed nervously. There was no way she was going to show such a powerful magical artifact to Lina. Besides, the royal family was paying top coin for it.  
  
Lina shrugged. "Whatever."  
  
Inside the box, a crimson stone began to emit a soft golden glow.  
  
Next chapter: Forces are beginning to move against Lina and the others and searching for the Soul Render is becoming dangerous.  
  
Notes: I really like this chapter. From the interaction between Xellos and Zelas to the introduction of the TRY gang (I love Jillas), it was all a lot of fun to write. I hope that you had fun reading it.  
  
I'd like to thank Dynast Grauscherra for reviewing the story. I'm glad you're enjoying it. You know, when I first started conceptualizing this story, Zelgadis was going to be the big baddie. But when I started to write, I couldn't bring myself to have him be totally evil (I know, I'm a wimp). The way it's panning out now, Zel's story is becoming one of redemption. It's pretty interesting to write him that way.  
  
Also, I'm glad you like Emily. I tried to give her a softer personality than Lina. The way I picture her is kind of like Lina's intelligence with a little of Gourry's understanding nature.  
  
Thank you all! Once again, if you missed it on the other six chapters, please read and review! 


	8. Deadly skill! Vance the assassin!

Disclaimer: See chapter 7  
  
The man looked over his recently acquired employee. He was a tall and fairly muscular man in his late twenties. Dark shoulder length hair framed a fairly handsome face. He wore a dark outfit that was covered with magical talismans. Over this he wore a black cloak. Two jeweled swords hung from his belt. Vance had a dangerous air about him.  
  
"So you want this pretty little bauble, eh?" Vance examined a sketch given to him by his employer. He looked up at the man with a glint in his eye. "Of course, there is a sizable kill bonus for the woman, correct?"  
  
Vance was considered by many to be the finest bounty hunter in the land. It was widely whispered that he wasn't really picky about his jobs either. He had been known to take on the occasional assassination contract.  
  
Now, he was standing in the office of a Seyruun official. If he played his cards right, he could retire after this job.  
  
The official smiled. "Your first priority is the stone. Lina Inverse is a secondary target. However, it would be far more convenient for me if she never made it here." He frowned. "Unfortunate things seem to happen to ambitious members of the royal family when she is around."  
  
Vance laughed.  
  
Everyone knew about Lina's involvement in the defeat of two separate grabs for power by King Phillionel's relatives. Neither had lived to regret their actions.  
  
The man continued. "After you eliminate Inverse, we'll discuss that other job that I have for you."  
  
Vance left the office smiling. The legendary Lina Inverse. This could be interesting.  
  
Lina and the others continued on the road through the forest. Another couple of hours and they would be in Seyruun.  
  
Emily walked silently behind Lina. She knew that her mother had another nightmare the previous night. She thought it was strange that it had happened again so soon. Even though Lina had suffered from these dreams for years, it had never occurred as often as it seemed to be happening now. She had woken up screaming twice in the last three days. It wasn't right.  
  
Emily cleared her throat. "Uh, mom?"  
  
Lina didn't even bother to turn around. "I don't want to talk about it." She shivered for a moment thinking about her dream. The light. The voice that seemed to be searching for her.  
  
Emily sighed. She knew that Lina saw these dreams as a sign of weakness. She wanted to help though. "Mom, listen to me."  
  
Lina stopped so quickly that Emily almost bumped into her. She turned to face her daughter. "I said drop it, okay? I don't want to talk about it with you." She pointed to Filia and the others. "I don't want to talk about it with them." She poked Emily in the chest. "Understand?"  
  
Emily glared at her mother and was about to say something when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Without thinking, she shoved Lina as hard as she could.  
  
Lina landed on her back a few feet away. She looked up to see a sword buried in the ground where she had been standing moments ago. A second later, a man landed next to the sword and pulled it free of the earth.  
  
Emily drew her blade and assumed a defensive stance. "Who are you?"  
  
The man grinned at her. "You're quick. My dear, you may call me Vance. Bounty hunter extraordinaire!"  
  
"Bounty hunter?" Emily turned to Lina. "Mom! What did you do?!"  
  
Lina sat there dumbfounded. "Well, I don't think that there was anything recent. . ." Then she realized what had just occurred. "Hey! You tried to kill me!"  
  
Vance brushed the hair out of his face with a smirk. "Enough talk. Time to die!" He swung his blade at Lina only to have it blocked by Emily. He sighed. "Don't interfere. There's no money in killing you." He looked Emily over and smiled wickedly. "Besides I'd hate to see such a gorgeous body go to waste."  
  
Emily swung at Vance who easily parried the blow. "Bastard!" She advanced on him trying to find an opening in his defense. He gave her none.  
  
Vance made several attacks on Emily who deftly parried them all. "Oh, your pretty good. Why don't you join me?" He licked his lips suggestively. "There is so much I could teach you."  
  
Gravos charged Vance swinging a tree limb that was the size of a small man.  
  
Vance nimbly avoided the blow and sliced Gravos's arm causing him to drop his weapon. "You shouldn't have interfered." He brought his sword down towards Gravos's head.  
  
At the last instant, Emily blocked the decapitating strike. She glanced at Gravos. "What the hell are you doing?! Stop distracting me or we'll both end up dead!"  
  
Gravos backed away from the fight clutching his wounded arm. Filia ran over to him and began to cast a healing spell.  
  
Lina was worried. It was fairly obvious to her that Vance was a superior swordsman. On top of that, she could see that Emily was starting to lose her temper. That could get her killed. She couldn't cast any spells. The battle was too fast and furious for her to be sure of her target. All she could do was watch as her daughter was worn down.  
  
Jillas took aim at Vance. "That's right. Just a little more. . .there!" When Emily ducked one of Vance's strikes, Jillas pulled the trigger.  
  
Vance drew his other sword with superhuman speed and deflected the bullet. "That won't work my beastly friend. Be patient. I'll kill you momentarily." Now using two blades, he turned his attention back to Emily. "So kitten, are you ready to surrender?"  
  
"You just keep on talking." Emily pressed her attack. She was breathing heavily and sweat was running into her eyes. Vance was a master swordsman and it had become even more difficult to fight him now that he had changed to a two-weapon style. She struggled to keep up.  
  
For his part, Vance was thoroughly enjoying himself. The girl was no match for his superior skill. Admittedly, she was far better than he expected, but it was about time to put an end to this little game. "Are you sure you don't want to give up? I promise I'll be gentle with you."  
  
Emily snarled at him and swung hard at Vance's stomach. A moment too late, she realized the terrible mistake she had made. "Idiot", she whispered to herself.  
  
That was just what Vance was waiting for. He quickly stepped backwards out of the arc of Emily's swing. Then before she could defend herself he stepped in and dealt a vicious blow across her exposed back.  
  
Emily screamed and fell to her knees. She saw her father's sword fall out of her hand and land in the dirt before her. She put a hand on her back and could feel warm liquid flowing freely. She brought her hand up to her face. Her vision blurred, but she could see that her arm up to the elbow was crimson. Someone was screaming. She looked around with a dazed expression to see Lina running at her.  
  
"Emily!" Lina ran toward her fallen child.  
  
"No, no, no. That's quite far enough." Vance pressed his blade to Emily's throat.  
  
Lina stopped a few feet away from Vance and Emily. "Please, don't kill her. You want me right?" She raised her hands and took a step forward.  
  
Vance sighed and applied more pressure to the blade. A drop of blood ran down Emily's neck. "Woman, are you deaf or just stupid? I said that was far enough." Seeing that Lina had retreated a few steps he continued. "Better. Now if you do exactly as I say, the girl might live to see the next dawn." He pointed to Filia. "You there! You have a package for the Crown Prince of Seyruun. Get it and give it to Lina."  
  
Filia nodded and quickly searched her belongings. She found the box she was looking for and handed it to Lina.  
  
Vance smiled. "Very good. Now you bring it over here. Nobody else moves or she dies." Vance's smile faded when he saw that Lina wasn't moving. "Even if I don't kill her, she's still losing a lot of blood. She won't last much longer."  
  
This last part was no idle threat. Emily was sitting on her knees in a rapidly spreading pool of blood. Her entire outfit was soaked with it. Her breaths came in short gasps.  
  
Vance's threats had no affect on Lina. "Are you listening to me?! Give me the damn box!"  
  
Lina heard him but couldn't respond. She was dreaming again. When Filia had given her the box she had been engulfed in the golden void from her nightmares. The voice was calling for her again.  
  
Vance snarled. "I swear, if I have to get that box myself, everyone dies!" He glared at Filia and the children. "The women and children as well."  
  
"Well, aren't you the epitome of chivalry? Astral Vine!" Zelgadis's enchanted blade flew towards Vance's head.  
  
Vance turned just in time to deflect a strike aimed at his neck. He stepped away from Emily, giving ground to his attacker.  
  
Zelgadis's blade was a blur before him. He had surprised Vance and knew that he had to keep the pressure on. He had watched Vance fight Emily and knew that his skill wasn't even close to the bounty hunter's. He would have to rely on his exceptional speed if he wanted to walk away from this alive.  
  
Vance desperately parried a few slashes from Zelgadis. Seeing an opportunity, he hopped back a few feet to make room between them. He mumbled a few words and the talismans on his outfit began to glow. He grinned and looked at the chimera. He didn't look nearly as fast now.  
  
Zelgadis saw what Vance was doing too late. When Vance plowed into him a second later, he guessed that the talismans the bounty hunter wore augmented his speed. Now he was the one frantically trying to defend himself. He wasn't doing a very good job of it either. Several blows slipped past his defenses only to be turned aside by his rocky skin.  
  
"Miss Lina?" Filia waved her hand in front of Lina's face. What was wrong with her? Getting no reaction, she slapped Lina as hard as she could.  
  
The box fell from Lina's hands and she came back to herself. "What's happening?" She looked around for a moment before she saw Emily sitting on the ground. "Emily!" She ran over to her chanting a healing spell. There was so much blood. "Filia! Help me!"  
  
Filia nodded and sat next to Lina working a more powerful healing spell.  
  
Lina was terrified. Emily was so pale! "Emily! Can you hear me?" She lightly patted her daughter's face. "Wake up Emily!"  
  
The color had started to return to Emily's face. The healing spells must be working.  
  
Emily groaned and opened her eyes. "Mom?"  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief, Lina hugged Emily and kissed her forehead.  
  
Vance was laughing. "You're a tough nut to crack aren't you freak?" He was starting to wear the chimera down. This man was the last threat. After killing him, Vance would kill the fox man next. Speaking of which, where was the pest?  
  
Jillas shot Vance before he had a chance to turn around.  
  
Vance grunted. Suddenly, his leg wouldn't support him. He looked down to see the ruined remains of his left knee. "Oh." He ducked a swing from Zelgadis and knocked him to the ground with his shoulder. He turned to see Jillas pointing a pistol at him. Specifically, at his head.  
  
"Got you now!" Jillas pulled the trigger on his other gun.  
  
Light reflected off steel as Vance deflected the shot. He was surprised to note that he was breathing hard. He surveyed his surroundings. One angry fox man with a couple of slug throwers, a talented sorcerer-swordsman with natural armor, two furious sorceresses, and a newly recovered redheaded swordswoman. Lovely. He grinned. "This really has been a lot of fun you know. However, all good things must come to an end." He moved as fast as his knee would allow him to over to the box lying on the ground. Scooping it up, he retreated into the forest.  
  
Lina and the others were too exhausted to pursue him.  
  
"Who was that guy?" Emily stood up shakily with her arm around Lina's shoulders.  
  
Zelgadis answered her. "Vance the bounty hunter. Widely regarded as being the most dangerous swordsman alive." Zelgadis looked at the tattered remains of his cloak. It had been pierced many times by Vance's blows. "I'm inclined to believe it."  
  
"Zelgadis."  
  
Zelgadis's eyes widened when he heard that voice. He turned to face the woman who had sworn to end his life. "Hello Lina."  
  
Lina regarded him for a moment. "Thank you."  
  
Next Chapter: To say that Lina and Zelgadis have issues to work out is an understatement. How will they react now that they are together again?  
  
Notes: Hello all. Hope you liked the chapter. Don't really have much to say about this one. Not that it was bad (I enjoy writing action). This one is pretty much here to get Zelgadis and Lina back together on neutral ground. It also introduced a new villain. I hope you dislike him as much as I do (How could he do that to Emily?).  
  
On to the critical responses!  
  
CT, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I hated to see Gourry go myself. He's one of my 2 favorite swordsmen in Slayers alongside Zangulus. (I have to put all the Slayers characters in categories so I don't have to really pick a favorite. For example, Amelia is my favorite Seyruun princess.) Speaking of Amelia, if things go like I expect, you will probably be seeing her in the next chapter. Hurray!  
  
Stara Maijka, this is the second time you reviewed my story! Does this mean I'm doing something right? I'm glad you liked the LotR bit. I was wondering if it would work, or just fall flat. Regarding Zelas and Fabrizzo, I was having second thoughts about that when I was proofreading, but I decided to let it slide. I didn't really mean for it to sound like Zelas was upset at the loss of Fabrizzo. It was really supposed to be more of a matter of pride. You know, a puny human killing a powerful demon like Fabrizzo? I would expect other demons to take it kinda personally. Thanks for sticking with the story!  
  
Now repeat after me. "I have read. Now I must review." If you don't I'll make you repeat, "Life is wonderful" until you drop dead from exhaustion. So there. 


	9. A truce! Can peace be made that easily?

Disclaimer: Let's see. . .car, cats, playstation. Nope, looks like I don't own the Slayers.  
  
The tavern was on the outskirts of the capital. It was just about dinnertime and the place was filling up. Because they were residents of Seyruun, the patrons were a little calmer than one would expect. Sharing two tables in a corner of the tavern, Lina and her large party waited for their meal.  
  
Zelgadis thanked the waiter and sipped his tea. He looked at Lina and pointed to his cup. "Old habit. I haven't been able to taste anything for about fifteen years." He shrugged. "Not that it really matters. I haven't needed food for the last decade."  
  
Lina nodded. "You've changed a lot haven't you?" She stared at his face. "Except for your looks. You look like you haven't aged a day."  
  
Zel nodded and took another sip of tea. "Rock doesn't get wrinkles you know. Besides that, I could say the same thing about you. It's incredible. If I didn't know better, I'd guess you were in your early thirties."  
  
Lina laughed. "It's because I live life by my rules and don't make any excuses along the way!" The server set a huge platter of meat in front of her. "Ah! This looks great!" She began to inhale her food.  
  
Zel chuckled. "I'm sure there's more to it than that, but whatever." His expression grew serious. "Anyway Lina, what are you going to do now?"  
  
Lina smiled around a mouthful of beef. She swallowed before replying. "I figure that for now, I can call us even."  
  
Zelgadis choked on his tea. "Even? It's my fault that Gourry died."  
  
Lina looked down at her now empty plate. "That's true Zel. A part of me will never forgive you for that. However. . ."  
  
Zel took another sip of tea. "However?"  
  
"You did save my Emily." She looked over at the table where Emily was sitting with the kids. "That's something I'll never be able to repay you for." She grinned at Zel. "So you see my problem? Should I blast you with a Dragon Slave or hug you?"  
  
"Knowing you, I'm sure you'll find a way to do both at once."  
  
"Besides, I can't afford to punish you too harshly. Someone's out to get me and I could use a bodyguard." Lina turned to Filia. "What was in that box Filia? That Vance guy seemed to know what he was after."  
  
Filia sighed. "I'm not really sure. It wasn't really what I would call a precious stone or anything. It was just a rock. However, it was heavily enchanted."  
  
Zel's ears perked up. "Enchanted? Filia, did the stone happen to look like this?" He reached into his satchel and pulled out his fragment of the Soul Render. He set it on the table for Filia's inspection.  
  
Filia's eyes widened. "That's it! Except for the color, this is an identical stone!"  
  
The stone began to glow softly and it's color shifted from green to gold.  
  
Vance sat in his employer's chair with his feet propped up on the desk. He stared at the floor of the office fascinated. Blood was dripping from his injured leg onto what had to be a very expensive rug. His blood! This was a new experience. He chuckled. "He can take it out of my fee for all I care." He looked up as the door opened. "Ah, my esteemed employer! He gestured to the floor. "Sorry about the mess."  
  
"What are you doing here? Did anyone see you?"  
  
"I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Vance sighed. "No, I wasn't seen and I'm here because I work for you. Any other stupid questions?" He glared at the man for a moment. "No? Good." He tossed a box on the desk. "Here's your damn package. Now I'd like my fee. He tried to stand up and grunted in pain. "Oh, and if it's all the same to you, I'd like a healer as well."  
  
"We'll get to that. Did you eliminate Inverse?"  
  
Vance sighed in frustration. "No! I did not get rid of Inverse." He held up a finger. "However, this is still a work in progress. These things take time."  
  
The man snorted. "You can't even kill a woman. Useless."  
  
Vance grinned. "Ah, don't say that! Like I said, she will be dead soon." He glanced at his ruined knee and laughed. "Just as soon as I get back on my feet."  
  
"I think I'll reassign the contract. I had heard that you were a professional. I guess I heard wrong."  
  
"Well if that's how you really feel. . ." Vance shoved his employer against a bookcase and held a sword to his throat. He snarled at the man. "Go ahead and call for your guards. You'll be dead before they open the door. Do we have an understanding? Nod your head."  
  
The man nodded slowly.  
  
"Good! Now you listen to me you pompous ass. As of now, Inverse, her little fox friend, and the others belong to me. Do you understand that?"  
  
The man nodded again.  
  
"Excellent! If you have anyone else attack these people, I will send their heads back to you along with Inverse's. Do you understand that? Good. Now get me a damn healer!"  
  
Emily was halfheartedly picking at her stew. In her mind, she was replaying the fight over and over. She knew that her dad would have been disappointed by her failure today. She could have beaten Vance. She was sure of it. Instead, she had let him get under her skin. She sighed. "Sorry dad. I know you could have won."  
  
She glanced over at the man who had killed her father. Zelgadis. It didn't seem right that he was sitting here chatting with Lina while her father lay in his grave. Wait a second, why was the table glowing? Sensing that something was wrong, Emily stood and walked over to the other table.  
  
"Put it away", Lina whispered. The voice in her head was coming back.  
  
"What?" Zelgadis and Filia looked at Lina. She looked terrified.  
  
"Put it away!" Lina quickly pushed herself away from the table falling off her chair. "Get rid of it!"  
  
The glow from the stone was growing brighter by the second.  
  
Zelgadis quickly concealed the stone under his cloak.  
  
The voice faded. Lina breathed a shaky sigh of relief.  
  
Emily helped Lina to her feet. "Are you okay?" She glared at Zelgadis.  
  
Lina ignored her. She looked at Zelgadis. "That was the Soul Render?"  
  
Zelgadis nodded. "A fragment of it anyway. Strange. Why did you and the stone react to each other?"  
  
Emily thought for a moment. "Maybe it's because of mom's magical power."  
  
Zelgadis shook his head. "If that were true, it would have reacted to me as well. After all, my powers are far superior to Lina's.  
  
"Now just a damn minute!" Lina tried to tackle Zelgadis but was held back by Filia and Emily.  
  
"Sorry Lina. Over the years, my powers have increased by leaps and bounds. It's to be expected given my form." He looked at her. "However, I couldn't activate the stone. There must be something about you specifically. . ." His shoulders slumped. "Damn it! Why do you always get to be the star?"  
  
Lina smirked at Zel. "Because it's my story of course." She rubbed her chin. "Hmm. Time to do a little research."  
  
"You mean you're going to help me?" Zel sounded surprised.  
  
"Of course not! This research is strictly for the purposes of satisfying my own curiosity. I'd like to know why that stone messes with my head. Okay!" Lina jumped up on the table. "To the library!"  
  
Emily sighed. "I think I'll pass on that mom."  
  
Lina looked down at her from her perch on the table. "Why? You haven't forgotten how to read have you?"  
  
"No mother! I'm not an idiot." Emily sighed. "I'm going to take the kids to their grandfather's house." She looked at Zelgadis again. "Besides, I've got some thinking to do. Later." She took the kids and left the tavern.  
  
Lina shrugged. "Whatever. Come on Zel! Let's go see the Crown Princess."  
  
"Amelia?! Why?"  
  
Lina sighed. "Because I need to get into the castle library." She smiled at Zel sweetly. "Don't worry Zel. I'm sure she's gotten over you breaking her heart by now." She glared at him. "You self centered ass."  
  
Zel twitched. "Listen, can we please just drop this? You go see Amelia. I'll check the other libraries in town."  
  
"The hell you will! I'm not going to waste my time searching for your information by myself.  
  
"I thought you said that you weren't doing this for me." Zel crossed his arms.  
  
"Don't change the subject! You know as well as I do that there is nothing in those other libraries that isn't in the castle library." Lina got an evil grin on her face. "Besides, I want to see you squirm. Think of this as part of your punishment. Come on!" She clamped Zel in a headlock and dragged him out of tavern. She called over her shoulder. "Coming Filia?"  
  
Filia put down her teacup. "I suppose." She turned to Jillas and Gravos. "You two watch Val." She stood up and followed Lina and the protesting chimera.  
  
"Sure thing boss!" Jillas waved as Filia exited the tavern. "Well Val, are you. . .where'd he go?" He looked around frantically. "Where is he?"  
  
"Calm down Jillas! Everyone's staring." He stood up from his chair and looked around the room. "He has to be around here somewhere right?"  
  
"Right! He couldn't have gotten too far. Hmm?" The waiter handed Jillas a sheet of paper. He looked it over for a moment. "Gravos?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you have any money?"  
  
"You know Miss Filia carries all of our traveling money. Why?"  
  
"Take a look at the bill." Jillas handed it to Gravos.  
  
Gravos collapsed in a heap on the floor. "This can't be right!" He pointed at something on the bill as he argued with the waiter. "There's less meat than this on a full grown cow!" He looked at Jillas nervously. "Besides, we weren't with them anyway. Right Jillas?"  
  
"Oh, uh, right! We definitely were not eating with Lina Inverse and the boss." Jillas chuckled nervously.  
  
The waiter raised an eyebrow. "Gentlemen, if you'll step this way please?"  
  
From his hiding place under the table, Val giggled. He loved this game.  
  
The castle gardens were envied by countries across the world. Looking around, Lina could understand why. Flowers of every color surrounded them on all sides. The smells all around her were complex but pleasing as well. It was as if the flowers had been arranged so that complimentary fragrances were in the same areas. At the end of the garden a group of minstrels played.  
  
Lina thought that she could get used to this. She grinned and looked over at Zelgadis. "How are you doing Zel?"  
  
Zelgadis looked like he was going to be sick. "I can't believe you forced me into this."  
  
Lina chuckled and turned to Filia who was perusing a book she had brought along. "What do you have there Filia?"  
  
"Oh this? I'm just trying to decide on prices for some of my vases. Even though Vance took my most expensive item, I'm still hoping to make a couple sales here." She smiled. "Who knows? Maybe I'll open another store in Seyruun. I could start a franchise."  
  
Lina chuckled. "Yeah right! Who's going to run it? Jillas?"  
  
Filia looked troubled. "Oh dear. I hadn't even thought of that. . ."  
  
Before Lina could say anything else a familiar voice spoke up from behind them.  
  
"Miss Lina?"  
  
Filia put her book down and smiled.  
  
Zelgadis tried to blend in with the flowers. Seeing that this wasn't working, he instead prayed for a swift and merciful death.  
  
Lina grinned and turned to face the Crown Princess. "Amelia! Long time no see!"  
  
Next Chapter: Emily makes an interesting discovery. The last of the original Slayers has finally shown her face.  
  
Notes: Oh boy. I think that the story is dangerously close to going off on a pointless tangent. Looking over the next couple of chapters, I've decided that some major reworking needs to be done. For instance, you're going to see some romance pretty soon. Not bad right? It was listed as one of the subjects of the story right? There's just one tiny problem that I just discovered.  
  
I CAN'T WRITE ROMANCE. There. I said it.  
  
Not going to panic though. Wouldn't be prudent. Instead, I'm going to throw a second chapter up immediately. Why you ask? Because you deserve it people! Hurray for you!  
  
What? No I'm not trying to bribe you with another chapter while I do massive reworking of the rest of the story. That's just silly. Now go read the next chapter and forget about this bit of hysteria. 


	10. Lost love! Lina versus Zelgadis!

Disclaimer: I have no rights. Well, not to the Slayers characters anyway.  
  
Emily walked down the street followed by the children. She was totally oblivious to the wonders of the capital city. She ignored the entertainers. She even ignored the ice cream vendors. Usually she was a sucker for ice cream and Seyruun was famous for theirs. Still, she walked on.  
  
Emily sighed and wiped away a tear. "Forgive me dad." She remembered her father's sword falling in the dirt in front of her after her loss to Vance. She had spent the rest of the trip to Seyruun trying to polish it. Although there wasn't a spot of dust on it anymore she still felt that it would never shine again. She had forever tarnished it with her failure.  
  
They turned off the main road onto a side street. There wasn't nearly as much foot traffic now. Small shops lined the road. Emily stopped in front of one of them. "Is this it?"  
  
The children ignored her and ran into the shop giggling. "Grandpa!"  
  
Emily looked up at the sign hanging off the shop. "Seyruun Used Books. Creative name." She entered the shop.  
  
After a few minutes of sitting with Amelia, Zelgadis was convinced that he was in hell. She hadn't spoken a word to him and seemed to barely notice that he was there.  
  
"So that's why we're here." Lina finished explaining the story of their travels up to this point. The only thing she had left out was Zelgadis's involvment. She had claimed that bandits attacked Cruso.  
  
"I see. Poor Gourry." Amelia wiped away her tears and sighed.  
  
"Yeah. I know."  
  
"I'd love to help, but the library was damaged by a fire recently. We lost a lot of information."  
  
"Damn. Just my luck."  
  
Amelia smiled. "You're more than welcome to look though. I just don't know how helpful it will be."  
  
A voice spoke up from behind the group. "My dear, you should have told me that we had guests."  
  
Amelia smiled sweetly. "Edward! I thought that you were meeting with the Elmekia ambassador this afternoon."  
  
Edward was a tall thin man in his fifties. He had short blond hair and a fairly handsome face. He wore white as was the custom of Seyruun royalty and the crest of the Crown Prince was stitched on the right sleeve.  
  
Edward smiled as he took a seat next to Amelia. "We're taking a break. Negotiations are going quite well though."  
  
"That's wonderful." Amelia saw Edward looking at her guests. "Oh, where are my manners? You remember Lina of course."  
  
"How could I forget? Half a million gold in property damage leaves a lasting mark on one's memory."  
  
Lina chuckled nervously. "Yeah, about that. . ."  
  
Edward waved dismissively. "No need to worry. It was all in the name of justice right? Consider yourself pardoned."  
  
"Thanks." Lina breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Amelia continued with introductions. "This is Miss Filia and. . ." She gave Zelgadis a cold look. ". . .Zelgadis Greywords."  
  
"A pleasure. If you'll excuse me, I just remembered that I have pressing business to attend to." Edward stood and turned to leave.  
  
"Edward, Do you think we could have dinner together tonight?"  
  
"Business before pleasure my dear. I will see you later tonight." Edward leaned down and kissed Amelia.  
  
Zelgadis averted his gaze, wishing that he were somewhere else.  
  
Lina watched Edward leave. "Well I see he's still Mr. Personality huh?"  
  
"Miss Lina please!" Amelia looked over her shoulder. Luckily, Edward was already gone.  
  
"I still don't see why you married that guy Amelia."  
  
"I married him because it was good for relations between our kingdoms." Amelia thought for a moment. "And because I love him of course."  
  
"Sure. Whatever." Lina glanced at Zel with an evil smile. She twisted the knife a little more. "So, how many kids do you have now Amelia?"  
  
Zel twitched. Kids? Amelia had kids?  
  
Amelia was totally oblivious to Zel's discomfort. "I have three now. I think you remember Phil. He's twenty-three now. The twins, Lana and Gouren, are fifteen."  
  
Lina smiled. "You named your children after me and Gourry? We must have been a bad influence on you." She looked over at Zel again and grinned. He looked absolutely miserable. Good.  
  
Zelgadis muttered to himself. "Damn it. Why didn't she just kill me? It would have been kinder." He looked up to see Lina smiling sweetly at him. He realized that she was just getting started. "No! Please!" He waved frantically at Lina.  
  
Lina turned back to Amelia still smiling. "You know Amelia, Zel here just adores children. I'm sure he'd love to meet them."  
  
Amelia's face lit up. "Of course! I'll go get them right now." She stood up and went into the palace.  
  
Zel looked up. If he was quick enough he could Ray Wing over the wall. Maybe then he'd have enough of a head start on Lina. . .  
  
"Don't you even think about it." Lina was sitting next to him with her hand clamped on his wrist.  
  
Zel glared at her. "What's your problem? I don't want to see Amelia's kids."  
  
Filia nervously drank her tea. "Oh dear." She sensed that there might be violence ahead.  
  
"I don't give a damn what you want Zel! This isn't about you!" She poked him as she spoke. "You think that you're the only one who's suffered?"  
  
"You can't possibly know what I've been through Lina."  
  
Lina slapped him. "Ow. That hurt." She shook her hand for a moment glaring at Zelgadis the whole time..  
  
"Wait! You did that to yourself."  
  
"Shut up. If you say one more word about yourself, I swear I will Dragon Slave you into the next life." She stood up and crossed her arms doing an impression of Zel. "Nobody understands my pain! Everyone's against me! Blah, blah, blah!" She leaned down until she was nose to nose with Zel. "You saw that jackass that Amelia married right?"  
  
Zelgadis nodded mutely.  
  
"She married him because you never came back! She said that you promised that you would return for her! Do you know how sad she was when she finally gave up on you? She said she married him for the good of the people. That's why she thinks she did it. You know what I think?"  
  
Zel shook his head.  
  
"I think after you left, she just stopped caring about herself." Lina pointed to the door Edward had gone through. "He never makes time for her. She never has anyone to talk to! She's miserable most of the time and it's all your fault!"  
  
Zelgadis saw his chance. "What about you? You haven't visited her for years either right?"  
  
There was a dangerous tone in Lina's voice. "Don't you change the subject."  
  
Filia spoke up. "That's right Miss Lina. Why haven't you visited in so long?"  
  
"Because they kicked me out of the city. There were some. . .complications after I foiled an assassination attempt on Amelia." She turned back to Zelgadis. "You hear that? Edward had me banned from the city after I saved his wife's life. He said I was a danger to the population. Sounds like a real winner huh?"  
  
Zelgadis grimaced. "But. . ."  
  
"Shut up! Why'd you come back into my life anyway? Gourry and I were happy until you showed up. You weren't satisfied with ruining Amelia's life so you decided to come back and destroy mine too right?"  
  
"That's not true! My cure. . ."  
  
"Damn your cure! You're the only person that thinks there is something wrong with you!"  
  
Filia looked at Lina nervously. "Uh, Miss Lina?"  
  
"Not now damn it!" She grabbed Zelgadis's collar and shook him. "Amelia never cared that you looked like that! She stuck up for you more than anyone!"  
  
"Miss Lina?" Filia tugged on Lina's sleeve.  
  
Lina held up a finger cutting Filia off. "Shut up Filia!" She continued to shake Zelgadis. He was starting to look a little green. "Now, you are going to meet these kids and you are going to be civil! If you weren't so self-centered they might have been your children! Now if you try to sneak off, so help me. . ."  
  
"MISS LINA!" Filia shouted at Lina.  
  
"What?!" Lina turned on Filia. "Oh. Hello." She released Zelgadis, who immediately crawled to what he hoped was a safe distance. Standing next to Filia were Amelia and her children.  
  
Emily read the title of a book. "Claire Bible? Am I in the religion section?" She shrugged and put the book back on the shelf. She needed something to read to take her mind off of her failure. Self-pity never did anyone any good.  
  
Emily blew the dust off of another book and sneezed. "1001 Ways to Prepare Lake Dragon. Great." She enjoyed cooking, but Lake Dragon was kind of time consuming. She put the book back on the shelf and continued to look. The books didn't seem to be in any sort of order, but she really didn't want to bother the owner again. He probably had his hands full with the kids.  
  
Emily sighed. She didn't think that there were any books from this century in the store. That's why she kept looking. Maybe she could find a book about ancient military history. When she wasn't practicing swordplay, she enjoyed reading about military tactics and history. Stuff that her mom would roll her eyes at.  
  
"Oh, this looks interesting." Emily smiled as she pulled down a copy of "Style of the Howling Blade". She looked at the author's name. "Zangulus? Cool name." She glanced through it. Interesting, but not really her thing. As she put the book back on the shelf she accidentally knocked another one on the floor.  
  
"Hmm. Ancient Artifacts of the Four Worlds." Her mom might find this useful. When she tried to pay the man for the book he wouldn't accept her money.  
  
"Don't worry about it Miss. For all the trouble you've been through, you can have that for free." He scrunched up his large eyebrows. "Besides, I know every book in my store and I've never seen that one before."  
  
That was strange. Emily smiled at the owner. "Thank you very much." Emily put the book in her cloak and turned to leave. She felt a tug on her cape. She turned to see the little girl looking up at her. She smiled and knelt down next to her. "You're going to be okay now right?"  
  
The girl nodded. "You're nice. Thanks for helping."  
  
"Your very welcome. Goodbye." Emily tried to stand but the girl held her hand.  
  
"Be careful. The bad man might get you."  
  
Emily thought of Zelgadis and scowled. "I'll be fine."  
  
"Mommy said priests were nice. The bad man wasn't nice."  
  
"He said he was a priest?"  
  
She nodded. "Uh huh. He said he was Mister Priest."  
  
Emily thought for a moment. "Funny. Zelgadis doesn't look like a priest." She looked out the window to see the sky darkening. How long had she been in the store? If she didn't hurry, she'd miss mom and the others at the castle.  
  
Edward stormed into his office. "Damn it! After the big stink you make about being the one to kill Inverse, all you do is sit around! Now she's here in the castle!"  
  
Vance looked up from where he was sitting in the corner. "Oh? Is my little kitten with her?"  
  
Edward stared at the man dumbfounded. "What are you talking about? You said that you would get rid of her!"  
  
"And I will. However, I'm not stupid enough to try to do it in public. Offer them accommodations in the castle. While they sleep tonight, I will kill them." Vance thought back to his battle with Emily and grinned. Hair the color of flame, determination burning in her eyes, the sweat on her pale skin. He chuckled. She would be his.  
  
Edward sighed. "Are you still with me?"  
  
Vance shook his head. Thinking like that might get him killed. Besides, it wasn't very professional to get involved with a potential target. On the other hand, she wasn't specifically listed as a target in the contract. . .  
  
Something hit Vance in the face. He looked down to see the keys to several rooms sitting in his lap.  
  
"You'll take care of them tonight right?"  
  
Vance smiled. "Of course. I've never lost a target."  
  
Edward frowned. "You lost your target earlier today."  
  
"Hmm. True." Vance stood up. His knee seemed to be fully healed now. "I never lose a target twice." He walked out of the office. There was work to do.  
  
Next Chapter: Lina is close to the edge and is about to be pushed over.  
  
Notes: Oh jeez. Deep cleansing breaths. Repeat after me. The story is not in trouble. I can do this. Okay. . .  
  
Hello readers! This might be the last chapter for a while. However, I'm not abandoning the story. In fact I have a couple more chapters done. It's just that they aren't really good chapters. In fact, I would go so far as to say that they're pretty bad. But, I'm trying to hammer the bugs out as we speak, so you'll probably see some updates next week. Later! 


	11. Nightmares! Dinner and a dream!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Slayers. My brain's fried right now. I can't think of any disclaimer jokes. Isn't it enough that I'm writing this story? What more do you people want from me? *Runs away sobbing*  
  
Crickets chirped in the royal garden welcoming the coming darkness. The minstrels had stopped playing about an hour ago. Lina and the others sat at a stone table in the garden enjoying a light dinner.  
  
Zelgadis sat calmly sipping his tea. He had decided an hour ago that if he was in hell before, the floor had just dropped out from under him and dumped him into some new level of torment. All he could do was ride it out though.  
  
After Lina's outburst, the conversation had pretty much screeched to a halt. She looked around the table. Everyone was still there except for the twins. They had hastily excused themselves after being introduced. She couldn't imagine why.  
  
Amelia decided to break the silence. "Oh, Mr. Zelgadis. Did you know that Phil has been studying shamanistic magic?" She smiled nervously. Anything was better than sitting here in total silence.  
  
"Hmm. Is that right?" Zelgadis looked at the young man. He appeared to be fairly intelligent.  
  
Phillionel was a very handsome young man with short dark hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Yes sir, that's correct. However, I'm sure I don't know nearly as much about the subject as the famous Zelgadis Greywords."  
  
Zelgadis snorted. "Famous? How did I get to be famous? I've been cooped up in a tower for the last couple of decades."  
  
"Oh. Well, mother said you were a great sorcerer. She talks about you all the time."  
  
Zelgadis glanced at Amelia who was blushing.  
  
Amelia laughed. "I didn't talk about him that much, did I?"  
  
Phil smiled. "Well, I thought you did."  
  
Lina nibbled on a pastry. She was starving, but she didn't want to miss a moment of Zelgadis's discomfort. Strangely enough, Zel seemed to be getting more comfortable and talking a little more.  
  
"Well, this is a nice surprise." Filia whispered to Lina while watching Zel and Phil discuss magical concepts. "They seem to be getting along splendidly!"  
  
"I know." Lina sounded a little surprised. "This isn't quite what I expected."  
  
Emily walked into the garden and saw everyone enjoying dinner. "That's weird. Zelgadis looks happy. I thought he didn't want to come here?" She shrugged. "Hello! I didn't miss dinner did I?"  
  
Amelia looked up and smiled. "Miss Lina, is that Emily?"  
  
Lina grinned. "Yeah, I guess she gotten a little bigger since you last saw her huh?"  
  
Amelia stood. "Please sit down! There's room next to Phil. Oh Miss Lina! She looks just like you!"  
  
"Yeah, I know." Lina winked at Emily. "Did you hear that? You lucky girl!"  
  
Emily ignored Lina and looked at Phil for a moment. What a handsome guy. She blushed a bit when he looked at her.  
  
Phil smiled. "Miss Emily? Would you like to sit down?" Phil stood and pulled Emily's chair out for her. This beautiful woman was the little terror that Lina used to bring with her when she visited? He vaguely remembered having to constantly chase the girl to keep her from drawing all over the palace walls.  
  
Soon they were all enjoying the meal and talking about their old adventures.  
  
"Really? You actually saw the Lord of Nightmares?" Phil looked stunned.  
  
"That's right. Lina called the Lord of Nightmares into her body to save Gourry." Zelgadis took another sip of tea and chuckled. "It's not something you see every day to say the least."  
  
Amelia smiled. "That's an understatement. Do you remember that Miss Lina?"  
  
Lina shook her head. "I still don't remember anything about that. After I cast the Giga Slave everything was. . ."  
  
Gold.  
  
". . .dark." She shook her head.  
  
Amelia frowned. Lina looked tired all of a sudden. "Oh." She turned back to Emily and Phil. "Anyway, after that the Lord of Nightmares was going to leave in Lina's body." Her eyes sparkled as she continued. "But your father wouldn't let her go Emily. He chased your mom into the chaos and brought her back." She sighed happily and looked at Lina. "It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen. Gourry really loved you."  
  
Emily laughed. "Mom, why didn't you tell me about this? That's such a great story."  
  
Lina was massaging her temples. She snapped at Emily. "I told you. I can't remember! Are you deaf?" She looked around at everyone. They were all staring at her in shock. Her head was throbbing in pain. "I'm going to lie down. I've got a terrible headache."  
  
"Are you alright? I can cast a recovery spell. . ." Amelia started to stand.  
  
"Just leave me alone. I just need sleep okay? Good night." Lina stumbled out of the garden clutching her head in agony. It felt like someone was squeezing her brain.  
  
Phil scratched his head. "What's wrong with her? She seemed fine a couple of minutes ago."  
  
Emily looked worried. "Something's wrong. I'd better go check on her." Emily stood up.  
  
"Miss Emily?"  
  
Emily looked down at Phil. "Huh?"  
  
"If you're not busy later, I was wondering if you'd like a tour of the rest of the gardens?"  
  
Emily blushed. "Okay! I'll be back in a bit." She ran into the palace hoping that no one had seen how red her face was.  
  
Phil looked after her smiling. He turned back to the table to see Amelia and Filia giggling. "What?"  
  
"Oh, that's so sweet." Filia smiled at Phil.  
  
"Sweet?" Phil realized what they were thinking. "Oh no. No! It's not like that. . ."  
  
"Then how is it?" Zel refilled his cup. "I was under the impression that when a young man asked a young lady to take a walk it was because he was interested in her."  
  
"No, that's not true!" Phil was becoming flustered. "I just thought that she'd like to see the palace grounds. You know we renovated the gardens a couple of years ago and I thought she'd like to see them. That's all."  
  
Zelgadis raised an eyebrow. "Oh, is that it? Well, you know I haven't been in the palace for decades. Do you mind if I tag along on your little tour? I'd love to see what you've done with the place."  
  
Amelia giggled and followed Zel's lead. "That's right! Mr. Zelgadis hasn't seen the new layout for the gardens. I think it would be just wonderful if you gave him a tour."  
  
Phil looked dejected. "Well. . .I guess that would be okay. I mean. . .sure. What's the big deal, right?" He looked up to see Amelia and Filia laughing at him. "What now?"  
  
Filia was laughing so hard that she was crying. "You two are just horrible! How can you tease him like that?"  
  
Zel struggled to keep a straight face. He failed bursting into a fit of laughter. "I'm just joking Phil. Enjoy your walk."  
  
Phil finally realized that they had been teasing him all along. He laid his head on the table, too embarrassed to say anything.  
  
Lina hadn't made it to her room. She was sprawled out on the stairs clutching her head. She moaned in pain. The voice that had haunted her dreams was screaming in her skull. What did it want?  
  
"Mom?!" Emily kneeled next to Lina and helped her up. "Come on, let's go see a healer. . ."  
  
"NO!" Lina shoved her away. "I'll be fine. I just tripped on the stairs. Damn Seyruun architecture."  
  
Emily examined Lina's face. It was bathed in sweat. "Do you have a fever?" She tried to put her hand on Lina's forehead.  
  
Lina slapped Emily's hand away. "Don't touch me okay? I don't want your help. I just want to go to bed."  
  
Emily sounded hurt. "Okay mom, if you're sure you're alright. . ."  
  
Lina gritted her teeth and tried to resist the urge to yell at Emily. She failed miserably. "Of course I'm alright! And if everyone would just leave me the hell alone, I might be able to get some sleep!" She turned and continued to climb the stairs to her chamber. "Damn it. How many stairs are in this place?"  
  
Emily watched her mother practically crawl up the stairs in agony. She turned away and quickly ran back down the steps to the garden fighting back her tears.  
  
"Did Miss Emily seem upset to you?" Amelia watched as Phil and Emily disappeared into the darkness.  
  
Zelgadis shook his head. "She was probably just upset that her hair didn't look right or something trivial like that."  
  
"And why would you assume that?"  
  
"Typical woman." Zelgadis glanced up to see Amelia glaring at him.  
  
"And how would you know anything about that? When was the last time you so much as talked to a woman?" Amelia crossed her arms.  
  
Zel sighed. There was a hint of a smile on his face. "That hurt."  
  
Amelia giggled. "So what brings you back to Seyruun after so many years?"  
  
"Lina's headlock."  
  
"Seriously."  
  
Zelgadis looked around for a moment. Seeing that Lina wasn't around he pulled out the Soul Render fragment. "This."  
  
Lina dragged herself into her bedroom and leaned on the door to close it. She didn't want anyone else to see her like this. She crawled slowly over to the bed. She didn't have the strength to pull herself up onto the mattress. Pulling the blanked off the bed, she curled up on the floor. She was so sleepy.  
  
Lina opened her eyes. She was in a grassy field. Birds were flying through the blue sky above. There were no clouds to block the sun and it was a pretty warm day. . Looking around, she saw a tree a little ways off. It would be nice to sit in the shade for a while.  
  
Overhead, the sun seemed to be growing.  
  
Walking towards the tree, Lina was surprised to see that there were two people already sitting in the shade. Not a problem though. She thought that it was kind of lonely without anyone to talk to anyway.  
  
"Hi!" Lina waved cheerfully as she stepped into the shade. "Do you mind if I. . ." She stopped, staring at the two men leaning against the tree trunk.  
  
The man on the left looked like he was a veteran fighter. A large poleaxe was leaned against the tree beside him. The man on the right had gray hair and a moustache. He wore the outfit of a sorcerer.  
  
"Zolf and Rodimus?" Lina looked at the two men for a moment. "What are you guys doing here?" The two men ignored her question. "Well, aren't you going to say anything?"  
  
The light grew brighter.  
  
Lina looked up to see the sun rushing down from the sky towards her. She closed her eyes and waited for death. Nothing. When she dared to open them again she saw that she was floating in the golden void again.  
  
The voice washed over Lina like a tidal wave. For the first time ever, she understood what the voice in the void was saying.  
  
"Soon, my dream will end."  
  
Next Chapter: A walk in garden under the stars. Is there romance in the air? No wait, its just Vance.  
  
Notes: I was having a rough time with the story last time. Still am. However, I have to get it done. I hope to clean everything up in the rewrite. A couple subplots trimmed. There are some things that I want to change near the beginning of the story. It's a mess. But it's my mess darn it!  
  
Thanks for reading. 


	12. Danger! A stroll in the garden is no wa...

Disclaimer: I don't own the Slayers and I don't want to. . .unless someone was eager to have them taken off their hands.  
  
Emily walked silently beside Phil. She was thinking about her mom. When Lina had shoved her away it had really hurt.  
  
Phil glanced at Emily's face. She looked sad. He cleared his throat. "Is something wrong Miss Emily?"  
  
Emily gave Phil a weak smile. "It's nothing that you need to worry about. Thanks for asking though."  
  
"Well Miss Emily, I was trying to point out some of the rarer flowers in the garden to you, but you didn't seem terribly interested." Phil looked a little depressed. "Would you rather be alone?"  
  
"No!" Emily responded a little louder than she had meant to. "I mean, I just have some stuff on my mind. I'll be fine though."  
  
Phil smiled. "That's good to hear." They walked in silence for a moment.  
  
"What's it like to be a prince of one the most powerful kingdoms in the world?"  
  
Phil laughed. "I couldn't really tell you. I try to avoid all the princely stuff whenever I can. My father and grandfather handle all the political aspects of the kingdom."  
  
"So what do you do then?"  
  
"I spend a lot of time studying. I hope to be a powerful sorcerer one day. Like mother and Miss Lina you know?"  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Miss Lina's power saved mother from an assassin once. I decided then that I wanted to have the power to protect the weak."  
  
Emily smiled. "That's nice."  
  
"What about you Miss Emily?"  
  
Emily giggled. "Always with the 'Miss Emily'. Aren't you the perfect gentleman?"  
  
Phil blushed a bit. "Well, it's only proper. I mean, what would you have me call you?"  
  
"Just call me Emily, okay?"  
  
"Alright. Well Emily, what is the life of a wandering adventurer like? I'm sure it must be exciting."  
  
Emily looked surprised. "You think so?" She thought for a moment. "Well, I guess it can be exciting. The bandits, monsters, and other villains certainly keep me on my toes." She sighed. "It's not all adventure and excitement though. I've been on the road for a couple years now. Most days you end up scrounging for food and at night you sleep in a leaky tent." She looked up at Phil. "I'd say the worst part is the isolation though. Sometimes you don't get to see anyone for days. That's hard for me. I like meeting people."  
  
Phil nodded. "I know how you feel. I spend most of my time in the palace. I'd love to see the world some day, but father always worries that something would happen if I strayed too far from home. It's hard to have friends when you're stuck in a castle."  
  
Emily shook her head. "If I wasn't free to come and go as I pleased, I'd probably go crazy."  
  
Vance stood atop a wall overlooking the gardens. A couple was walking down one of the paths below. Directly below his location on the wall was the balcony to Lina Inverse's room Prince Edward had given him the keys to the room, but where was the drama in using the door? Smiling he flipped forward and fell two floors to the balcony below. Just before impact, he muttered a small incantation. His talismans glowed and he gently landed. She had left the balcony door open. This would be too easy. Smirking, he entered Lina's bedroom with his sword drawn.  
  
"So tell me Emily, why don't you practice magic? I would think that the daughter of Lina Inverse would be a terribly powerful sorceress."  
  
Emily sighed. "No interest really. Besides, I wanted to step out of my mom's shadow. Do you know what bandits used to scream when I attacked them?"  
  
Phil shook his head.  
  
"Not 'Run for your lives! It's Emily Inverse!' They'd yell, 'Run for your lives! It's the demon spawn of Lina Inverse!' It kinda hurts a girl's feelings you know?"  
  
Phil nodded. "I guess I understand. So that's why you took up the sword?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Phil chuckled. "A skinny girl like you?"  
  
Emily elbowed him in the ribs. "I'm not that skinny. See?" She flexed a couple times. "See these arms?" She tapped her rather puny bicep. "I can break a man in half with these!"  
  
Phil struggled to hide his laughter.  
  
"Are you laughing at me?" Emily glared at him.  
  
Phil put his hands up defensively. "No! It's just that I had no idea that I was in such. . . dangerous company." That did it. He couldn't hide it anymore and laughed out loud.  
  
Emily tried to keep an angry expression on her face but failed. She giggled.  
  
"You're not going to break me in half are you?"  
  
Emily considered. "No, I guess I'll spare you."  
  
"That's a relief. So, what's the appeal of swordplay?"  
  
Emily sat down on a bench and thought for a moment. "It's hard to explain. At first, I wanted to do it to be like my dad. When he fought, his movements were so graceful."  
  
Phil sat next to her on the bench. "Compared to what?"  
  
Emily giggled. "Well, mom would usually just blow stuff up."  
  
Phil chuckled. "Blow stuff up'? Is that all that you think magic is good for?"  
  
"Uh, Fireball, Flare Arrow, Dragon Slave. Yep. I think that's about it." Emily smiled at Phil.  
  
Phil smiled and shook his head. "No, no, no. I'm afraid that you have no idea of what magic is truly capable of."  
  
Emily looked at him skeptically. "Oh really? I suppose you think you can change my mind?"  
  
"As a matter of fact. . ." Phil made a quick movement with his hand and was suddenly holding a crimson flower. "Behold! Magic!"  
  
Emily laughed. "You pulled that out of the flowerbed behind us. How is that magic?"  
  
Phil smiled as he put the flower behind Emily's ear. "I guess my technique needs a little work huh?" He brushed a strand of hair out of her face.  
  
Emily leaned towards Phil until their faces were inches apart. She whispered, "I don't know about that. It seems to work fine."  
  
Phil leaned in and. . .  
  
"Mom!"  
  
Phil's eyes shot open. "Mom?!' What?" All of a sudden he was airborne and soaring towards a painful looking landing.  
  
From her vantage point in the garden, Emily had seen a man appear on the balcony of her mother's room and enter with a sword drawn. She ran at top speed towards the castle. She called over her shoulder. "Sorry Phil!"  
  
Phil tried to smile but it came out as a grimace. "Ouch! Not a problem Emily. Ow! I'll be right behind you! Ow!" He began the delicate task of dislodging himself from the rose bush that Emily had thrown him into.  
  
Lina was curled up in a ball on the floor caught in her dream.  
  
The voice spoke to her. "Wake up!"  
  
Lina's eyes flew open and she saw a dark shape standing over her. "Lighting!" There was a flash and the shape staggered away from her covering its eyes.  
  
This wasn't how it was supposed to work. Vance tripped over a chair as he tried to see through the spots. He had listened to Lina's breathing for a few minutes before approaching her. He was sure that she was sound asleep a moment ago. He opened his eyes to see Lina duck behind the bed. "You think hiding under the bed is going to save you?" He raised his sword.  
  
"Well actually yeah." Lina ducked down and put her hands on the bed frame. "Bomb Di Wind!"  
  
Vance's eyes widened. "No. . ." He stood there staring as the king sized bed took flight and soared towards his face. Furniture attacks weren't really covered in the bounty hunter handbook.  
  
"So Miss Lina has something to do with this?" Amelia tapped the stone.  
  
Zelgadis nodded. "Apparently. For some reason the stone only reacts to her."  
  
"What do you think it means?" Amelia saw a flash of light through the window of Lina's room. "Did you see that?"  
  
Emily came running up the path. "Mom's in trouble!"  
  
There was a crash as the balcony doors blew off their hinges and Vance went flying over the edge.  
  
Zelgadis and Amelia watched the spectacle for a moment before turning back to their discussion.  
  
Zel sipped his tea. "So what I was thinking. . ."  
  
Amelia nodded. "I agree completely."  
  
Emily stopped running and watched Vance fall several stories into a hedge. "Okay. Maybe she's not in that much trouble."  
  
Phil came limping up and stood beside Emily. He was picking the last of the thorns out of his arm. "Do you think he's alright?"  
  
Emily growled. "Not if I have anything to say about it." She started to walk towards Vance while rolling up her sleeves.  
  
Lina's bed landed on Vance a moment later.  
  
"Oh. Well I think that should do it." Emily looked up to see Lina standing triumphantly on what was left of the balcony.  
  
"Victory!"  
  
"Ugh." Vance shoved the bed off of himself. "Damn it!" He shook his fist at Lina. "I will not be killed in a stupid comedy bit! I'm Vance! Bounty hunter extraordinaire!" Terror replaced the anger on his face. "Son of a. . ." The chair from Lina's room landed on him silencing him.  
  
Lina dusted her hands off. "As I was saying, victory!"  
  
Emily was jumping up and down, cheering her mother on. "Give him one more for me mom! I don't have my sword with me!"  
  
Lina winked at Emily. "Right!" She ran back into her room.  
  
Phil looked somewhat embarrassed as he tried to restrain Emily. "Emily, please calm down." He looked up and his eyes widened.  
  
Amelia walked up next to Emily. "Miss Emily, don't encourage her. Oh my. . ." Amelia was staring at Lina's room with an incredulous look on her face.  
  
Emily's face lit up. She cheered. "Yeah! That'll do it!"  
  
Lina was pushing a heavy writing desk out onto the balcony.  
  
Amelia yelled at Lina. "Miss Lina, please don't!"  
  
Phil looked at Amelia with surprise. "Mother, are you defending the villain?"  
  
Amelia shook her head. "That desk is fifty years old! It's an antique!"  
  
Lina gave the desk one final shove. "What'd you say Amelia? I couldn't hear you!"  
  
Amelia just stared silently as the furniture plummeted to the ground. "Daddy's not going to like this. . ."  
  
Vance groaned. "That could have been. . .worse." He looked up and shrugged. "I was right." A second later, he was crushed under the desk.  
  
Zelgadis shrugged. "Not the most illustrious end for a warrior." He looked up at Lina who was performing a victory dance. "However, fighting against Lina he should have expected it."  
  
Filia was standing next to Zelgadis. "I suppose." She looked at the pile of rubble that covered the bounty hunter. "I'm surprised Miss Lina let him off so easy though."  
  
"Fireball!" The furniture became an instant bonfire.  
  
Zel looked over at Filia. "Well?"  
  
Filia sighed. "That's more along the lines of what I expected."  
  
A little while later, they were all sitting around the table again.  
  
"Feeling better Lina?" Zelgadis looked at her. She seemed to be fully recovered.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I knew I just needed a little nap."  
  
Filia spoke. "So you were asleep when Vance entered the room? Did he make some noise to wake you?"  
  
Lina looked confused. "I don't know. I was dreaming and all of a sudden I knew that I had to wake up." She shrugged. "So I did."  
  
"Anyway Lina, Amelia and I were discussing the Soul Render." Zelgadis pointed to the bag containing the stone.  
  
Amelia nodded. "That's right. Based on what we know, it's safe to assume that you and the stones are somehow connected. They react when you get too close to them, right?"  
  
Lina nodded. "Zel, put that thing away would you?" She stared at the bag nervously.  
  
Zel removed the bag from the table. "What we were trying to figure out was how much of a connection there is. For instance, you remember where the first part was."  
  
Lina nodded. "Yeah, Cruso."  
  
Zelgadis nodded. "Where you had been living for the past couple years. Coincidence?"  
  
Amelia looked at Filia. "Where was the part found that was in the outer world Miss Filia?"  
  
Filia sipped her tea. "Hmm. That is strange. We found it at the site of our battle with Darkstar."  
  
Zelgadis nodded. "And the third one was in Zoana. Lina's been there as well."  
  
Amelia shrugged. "But it doesn't seem to fit the pattern. The first stone was in a place that Lina has lived for several years. The second was at the site of a major battle. Hmm." She looked at Lina. "Miss Lina did anything important happen in Zoana?"  
  
Lina thought for a moment before turning red. "Uh, yeah! That's where we met that crazy Martina."  
  
Amelia frowned. "Well I suppose. . .but that doesn't seem to be a terribly important event."  
  
Emily spoke up. "That's odd. Didn't you say that you had been to Zoana twice before I was born mom?"  
  
"Did anything happen the second time you were there Lina?" Filia smiled at her.  
  
Lina's coughed. "If you must know, that was the first time that Gourry and I were. . . together." She put her head down on the table and muttered, "I can't believe I just told you that."  
  
Amelia smiled. "I didn't know that you met Mr. Gourry in Zoana. What's embarrassing about that?"  
  
Lina stared at Amelia. "You're going to make me spell it out aren't you?" She sighed. "The first time we were intimate was when we were traveling through Zoana."  
  
Everyone turned red. There was a moment of awkward silence around the table.  
  
Zelgadis cleared his throat. "Well, okay. Right. That makes more sense. Every fragment thus far has appeared in a location of emotional importance to you Lina."  
  
Emily scratched her head. "So it should be pretty easy to figure out where the last one is, right?"  
  
Zelgadis snorted. "Last one? In case you hadn't noticed, we have only one fragment in our possession."  
  
Emily glared at him. "I know that! I was just saying. . ."  
  
Lina cut her off. "Knock it off Emily."  
  
Emily frowned. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."  
  
Phil stood as well. "I'll walk you to your room. Goodnight everyone."  
  
"Let's think about this for a moment. Vance said that the fragment that Filia possessed was supposed to be for the Crown Prince." Lina looked at Amelia. "Care to explain?"  
  
Amelia shook her head. "I don't know anything about it. Edward has a large collection of magical artifacts. It's his hobby."  
  
Lina frowned. "So he has time for a hobby, but he doesn't have time to spend with you huh?"  
  
Filia gasped. "Miss Lina! That's so rude!"  
  
Amelia forced a smile. "Look at the time! I think I'll retire for the evening. I'll see you all in the morning. Goodnight." She hastily left the garden.  
  
Zelgadis stared at Lina. "Subtle as always Lina."  
  
Lina glared at Zelgadis. "Listen, that guy is the biggest jerk that I've ever had the misfortune of meeting. The sooner Amelia realizes that, the better off she'll be."  
  
Zelgadis nodded. "Well, I think that tomorrow I might pay a visit to the Crown Prince. His collection sounds. . .interesting."  
  
Lina grinned. "Try to leave the castle standing will you? With my luck I'd get blamed for it and my reputation is bad enough as it is."  
  
Filia stood and yawned. "I believe that it's about time for me to get to bed."  
  
Lina looked around noticing something for the first time. "Filia, where are Val and the babysitters?"  
  
Filia panicked when she realized that she had left them at the tavern. "I. . .I don't know!" She started to cry. "I'm a terrible mother!"  
  
A plate fell to the kitchen floor and shattered. It wasn't the first time that it had happened that evening.  
  
Gravos sighed. "Damn it Jillas! If you don't stop destroying the dishes, we'll never get this bill paid off!"  
  
Jillas growled. "Well, if you would just hand them to me instead of throwing them we wouldn't have this problem." He pointed to his eye patch. "No depth perception, you know."  
  
Gravos glared at him. "Yeah? Well how come you're able to shoot so well?"  
  
Jillas looked confused. "You know, I have no idea."  
  
They looked at each other for a moment before shrugging and going back to work. In a corner of the kitchen, Val slept peacefully underneath a tablecloth.  
  
Next Chapter: Plots and reconciliations! Also, Pretty Lina's magical history lesson!  
  
Notes: Whew! That was one of the longest chapters I've done in a while. I hope everyone liked it. I'm a little worried that Emily and Phil moved a little too fast in this chapter, but on the other hand, nothing happened right? No harm no foul. Or something like that.  
  
I've done a bit of deep thinking on this story. For better or for worse, it's going to be getting a lot darker. It's kind of sad, but kind of exciting too. The story's already gone off in a direction I never expected. A better one I'm hoping. I'm going to try to keep the humor in it, but the story probably isn't going to have a happy ending. Consider yourselves warned.  
  
Thanks for reading! I hope to see everyone at the end of the story that's read this far. I'd hate for anyone to miss how it turns out. 


	13. Return of the mysterious priest Pretty ...

Disclaimer: For this chapter only I claim all rights to the Slayers. . .or not.  
  
Emily opened the door to her room and turned to face Phil. She smiled shyly. "Thanks for the tour of the gardens. It was nice."  
  
Phil smiled. "It was my pleasure. I'm just sorry it had to end in such a painful fashion."  
  
Emily had a guilty expression on her face. "Sorry. . .you know, about the whole tossing you into a rosebush thing."  
  
"No need to apologize. Tonight is actually the most fun I've had in a long time." Phil frowned. "I must say that I do have one regret about this evening though."  
  
Emily's eyes widened. "What's that?"  
  
Phil leaned down until they were nose to nose. "We never got to finish this."  
  
"Oh, right." Emily closed her eyes.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Phil and Emily looked over to see Lina standing beside them holding a pillow.  
  
Lina smiled at Emily. "I'm rooming with you tonight."  
  
Emily groaned. "But why?"  
  
Lina began to list reasons on her fingers. "Because my bed is a pile of ash, we don't know if we're going to be attacked again, and because you apparently don't have much self control."  
  
Emily blushed. "What?! I was about to kiss him, not bear his children!"  
  
Lina grabbed Emily in a headlock and dragged her into the bedroom. "Come on, Emily. Say goodnight to Romeo. It's time for bed."  
  
Emily tried to smile at Phil. "Goodnight Phil. Ack! Thanks for the tour. I really enjoyed it."  
  
Phil smiled as the door closed in his face. He shook his head. "What a strange family." He shrugged and walked down the hall.  
  
"Oh my! Doesn't this look interesting." Xellos knelt down and pushed some rubble off of a shape in the garden. He chuckled. "You look like you've had a pretty rough night."  
  
Vance groaned and sat up. He was covered with soot from head to toe. He blinked a few times before he was able to focus on the man standing before him. "Are. . .you a priest?"  
  
Xellos grinned. "Something like that."  
  
"Am I dead?" Vance coughed.  
  
"Not at all. Here, let me help you." Xellos offered his hand to Vance and pulled him to his feet.  
  
Vance dusted himself off. He groaned. "To think that Vance, bounty hunter extraordinaire, would require the assistance of a lowly priest."  
  
Xellos frowned. "You know, you don't have to sound so disappointed. I did help you out you know." He looked Vance over. "Did you say you were a bounty hunter? How interesting."  
  
"Don't tell me that you've never heard of Vance, bounty hunter extraor. . ."  
  
Xellos cut him off with a wave of his hand. "Yes, yes. You said that before. Tell me Mr. Bounty Hunter, how would you like to do a little job for me?"  
  
Vance stared at him skeptically. "Priest, you do know what kind of work I do, don't you?"  
  
"Only too well. I saw your little confrontation in the forest." Xellos grinned. "Most impressive. I also saw what happened earlier this evening." He cleared his throat. "Although that was somewhat less than impressive, I believe that I may be able to make use of you."  
  
Lina lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. She could hear Emily breathing quietly beside her. "So, what's up with you? Were you about to kiss that guy? You've only known him a couple hours you know."  
  
"Yeah, well. . .he's a good person. I know it. He's really cute too." Emily blushed.  
  
Lina grinned. "I guess he's pretty good looking. And on top of that, he's royalty. You could be set for life!"  
  
Emily rolled her eyes. "As usual, you're missing the point. I don't care that he's royalty."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Emily rolled over and looked at Lina. "So, I guess you feel better, huh? I'm glad."  
  
Lina nodded. "Thanks."  
  
Emily remembered something. "Oh, did you find anything at the library?"  
  
Lina shook her head. "Amelia said that the section that we were going to look in had burned down. We never even got around to looking."  
  
Emily rolled out of bed. She rummaged through her bag. "When I dropped the kids off, I found this. I thought it might be useful." She handed Lina the book she had bought earlier.  
  
"Artifacts of the Four Worlds'? That's strange."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because, few people even know about the four worlds, let alone have traveled to them."  
  
"But, that doesn't make any sense, mom. Haven't people been traveling to the continents of the outer world for decades now?"  
  
Lina sighed as she paged through the book. "That would make more sense. However, the four worlds mentioned in this book do not refer to the continents of this world."  
  
"What does it mean then?"  
  
"You ready for a little history lesson?"  
  
Emily nodded.  
  
"Okay then! Professor Lina's class is now in session! In the beginning, there was the Sea of Chaos. Floating in that, there is a staff."  
  
"A staff?"  
  
"Don't interrupt. The staff supports our world. But it's more than that. Come here." Lina stood up and walked over to the balcony with Emily in tow. She opened the doors to reveal the night sky. "You see the stars? That's part of our world. One of the four worlds."  
  
"So there are actually three other worlds that are just like ours?"  
  
Lina shook her head. "Not just like ours. Every world is unique. For example, I know that you have a decent knowledge of Cepheid and Shabranigdo, right?"  
  
Emily nodded.  
  
Lina sighed and smiled. "Whew. It's a relief to explain something to someone who pays attention. Your dad wouldn't have known that."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Anyway, in the other worlds, Cepheid and Shabranigdo have no influence."  
  
"So each world has it's own gods and demons?"  
  
"Bingo! And aside from exceedingly rare incidents of the worlds crossing over, such as the time Darkstar invaded our world, travel between worlds is almost unheard of." Lina looked at the book Emily had given her. "That's why it's really weird that there's a book about the subject. Well class, any questions?"  
  
Emily smiled and shook her head. "No professor. I think I get it."  
  
Lina clapped her hands. "Good! Now back to bed! We've got a big day tomorrow!"  
  
Emily frowned. "We do?"  
  
Lina sighed. "Yeah. You're going with me to see the sorcery doctor tomorrow. These dreams are starting to really scare me."  
  
"But. . ." Emily was thinking of Phil.  
  
Lina put her hands on Emily's shoulders. "Emily, I need your help on this. Someone's out to get me and I have no idea of who it is. I need your swordsmanship in case I'm attacked and I freak out again."  
  
Emily looked like she was about to cry. "But, I can't. . ." She remembered her loss to Vance.  
  
Lina smiled and hugged Emily. "It's okay. You failed once. Don't you know it's okay to mess up? You can't be perfect."  
  
Emily sniffled. "You are mom. I've never seen you fail at anything."  
  
"I have faith in you. You're my little girl you know. I know that when it counts you won't fail again. Do you know what I saw when you were fighting Vance?"  
  
Emily was weeping now. "No."  
  
"It was like seeing Gourry at his best again. You were amazing. I'm sure your dad would have thought so too."  
  
Emily shook her head. "Uh uh. I failed dad more than anyone."  
  
Lina's eyes widened. "How can you say that? You did your best. That's all he would have wanted."  
  
Emily sat on the bed. "That's not true. I went against what he taught me. He taught me to fight with skill not anger. When Vance was taunting me. . ." Emily looked up at her mother. ". . .I hated him. I wanted to kill him. I was beaten the second I lost my temper."  
  
Lina smiled and sat down next to Emily. "That's good."  
  
Emily looked at Lina shocked. "How is that good?"  
  
"You know what you did wrong. Most people unknowingly repeat the same mistakes over and over. You're already one step ahead of all of them. You know you messed up. Now you just have to fix it."  
  
Emily smiled and wiped away her tears. "Do you think I can?"  
  
"Like I said, I have faith in you. You won't fail again." Lina sighed.  
  
Vance listened with a skeptical look on his face. "I don't know about this priest. I'm already under contract."  
  
Xellos smiled. "To the Crown Prince."  
  
Vance stared at him. "How do you know about that?"  
  
"Oh, I have my sources. You needn't worry though. The job I have for you is a simple one. Basically, you do what you've been trying to do these past few days."  
  
Vance crossed his arms. "You said basically."  
  
"My, my. Aren't you a perceptive young man? At a certain point, I will require you to take the object you have delivered to the Crown Prince."  
  
"So you want me to steal from my employer?"  
  
Xellos shook his head. "Steal? I think not. Is it really possible to steal something that doesn't belong to the man anyway? Besides that, after you kill Lina Inverse he won't be your employer any more will he?"  
  
Vance grinned. "I suppose you're right. I like the way you think priest. So, I'm to collect the stone from the chimera, and later from the Crown Prince, correct?"  
  
Xellos nodded.  
  
"What's the pay?"  
  
"Whatever you want."  
  
"Oh really? My fees can be somewhat pricey."  
  
"I didn't say money. I said whatever you want." Xellos grinned evilly.  
  
Vance studied Xellos for a moment. "There's a lot more to you than meets the eye isn't there?"  
  
Xellos opened his eyes and examined Vance. "It seems I was correct. You really are a perceptive man."  
  
Vance nodded. "I have a fair understanding of magic and if you're as strong as I suspect, why don't you just take what you want yourself?"  
  
"There are. . .complications with that. I have to keep a low profile. It wouldn't do to draw attention to myself battling Lina Inverse."  
  
Vance nodded. "Fine. I'll take the job."  
  
"Excellent! I'm sure you won't regret it. And what, pray tell, do you want in exchange?"  
  
"I want Inverse's daughter."  
  
Xellos smiled. "Just as I expected. Very well, I believe we have a deal." He turned to leave.  
  
"Hey priest! What's your name anyway?"  
  
Xellos thought for a moment. "Priest will do."  
  
Emily sighed and rolled over to face Lina. "It must be bad if you're finally starting to worry about it. I've been worried about you for years."  
  
Lina sighed. "I know Emily. I wish that you wouldn't. I can take care of myself you know."  
  
Emily thought back to earlier in the evening. Lina had been lying on the stairs in agony and practically helpless. "I guess so mom."  
  
"Still, there is a reason I wanted to sleep with you tonight."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Lina whispered, "I'm scared."  
  
Emily gasped. "You're can't be scared mom. You're never scared."  
  
Lina nodded. "I am now. I'm afraid to go to sleep because I think that I've got a fair idea of what's wrong with me."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Lina shook her head. "I don't want to say it. It's kind of silly you know? If I don't say it then it might not be true."  
  
Emily smiled. "You don't need to worry. I promise nothing will happen to you. I'll stay up all night if I have to."  
  
"Thanks. First thing tomorrow, we're going to visit the doctor. Promise you won't tell anyone else where we're going? I don't want them to worry."  
  
"Okay mom. Just try to sleep okay? I'll be here for you."  
  
Lina nodded and yawned. Moments later she was sleeping peacefully.  
  
Next Chapter: Humanity according to Zelgadis. Not a cheery chapter people.  
  
Notes: Remember what I said in the last chapter about the story getting darker? The next chapter is definitely taking a turn for the depressing but I love more than almost any other that I've written.  
  
But, I'm not here to make notes about the next chapter am I? This chapter was exceedingly difficult to write for some reason. I think I'm over the hump though and the rest of the story should be downhill from here (Not in quality I hope). Even though this was a pain to squeeze out I really enjoyed this chapter. I managed to get Xellos back in which is something that I've needed to do for about 3 chapters now. So hurray for me huh?  
  
As always, thanks for reading and if you liked it, tell me please. 


	14. Revelations of a chimera

Disclaimer: Consider me disclaimed.  
  
"How are you on this lovely morning Emily?"  
  
Emily was embarrassed. She hadn't gotten much sleep and she knew that she didn't look her best. "I'm fine Phil. How are you?"  
  
"Very well, thank you for asking. Will you be joining us for breakfast? Everyone else is already downstairs in the dining hall."  
  
"Sure! I just need to freshen up a little."  
  
Phil smiled. "And what about Miss Lina? Will she be joining us?"  
  
"I think so. She had a rough night last night."  
  
Phil nodded. "Everyone did. Did you know that the man who attacked your mother last night disappeared? After we left, the guards went to take him into custody if he was still alive but he was gone."  
  
Emily swallowed nervously. She thought back to her fight with Vance. "Really? Well, maybe his body was incinerated. Yeah. I'll bet that's what happened."  
  
"You're probably right. Breakfast will be served whenever you're ready."  
  
"Thanks. I'll see if my mom wants any and be down in a minute." Emily smiled sweetly and reentered her bedroom. Her smile disappeared as soon as she closed the door. This could get tricky. She whispered, "Mom?"  
  
Lina continued to snore.  
  
Emily cleared her throat. "Mom, there's breakfast downstairs."  
  
Lina's eyes shot open. "Breakfast?" She tried to sit up but discovered that she had been tied to the bed. "What the hell?"  
  
"Mom, please don't hurt me okay? I had to tie you up."  
  
Lina growled. "I suggest you untie me immediately."  
  
Emily was on her knees. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I did it in self- defense!"  
  
Lina thought back to when Amelia had claimed the same thing so many years ago. "Was I tossing and turning?"  
  
"Uh, more or less."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? By the way, you still haven't untied me."  
  
Emily moved cautiously over to the bed. "Well, you were getting. . .clingy." She coughed. "I think you were having a pretty nice dream about dad." She started to untie Lina.  
  
"Oh. Sorry." Once Lina was freed, she sprung on Emily and clamped her in a headlock. "Don't ever do that again."  
  
"Ack! I'm sorry! Like I said, it was self-defense! You were squeezing me so hard I couldn't breathe!"  
  
"Kind of like right now huh?" Lina twisted a little harder. "You won't do that again, will you?"  
  
Emily shook her head.  
  
Lina dropped Emily unceremoniously onto the floor. "Good. Now let's eat!"  
  
"Hmm. A lead on a fragment? Interesting." Zelgadis sipped his tea. "When are we leaving?"  
  
Amelia looked sad. "So, I guess you're all leaving already, huh?"  
  
Lina glanced at Zelgadis nervously. "No, no! That's okay Zel. It's probably nothing anyway. Emily and I can handle it. The rest of you can stay here with Amelia."  
  
Phil looked up at the mention of Emily's name. "Emily, are you leaving?"  
  
Emily smiled at him. "For a little while. I should be back in a few days at the most though."  
  
Zelgadis shrugged. "Whatever you say Lina. Amelia, do you think you could arrange for me to meet with Edward? I'd like to see if he'd show me his collection."  
  
"I might be able to. Usually, he's terribly busy though."  
  
"Yeah, that's right." Lina looked around. "Where is the jerk anyway? Is he too good to eat with the guests?"  
  
Amelia sounded hurt. "Miss Lina, please. Edward's been very busy lately. The Elmikian ambassador is in the castle you know."  
  
Lina snorted. "Oh, so the ambassador's been here for a couple years now right? What's the excuse when he's not seeing ambassadors?"  
  
Amelia was silent and wouldn't meet Lina's gaze.  
  
Phil cleared his throat. "Miss Lina, please don't say such things. The man is my father after all."  
  
"Whatever. I'll bet you as soon as he finds out that Zelgadis is interested in his collection, he'll suddenly find some time to talk to him." With that being said, Lina dove into her second plate of bacon.  
  
Zelgadis thought back to breakfast. As much as he hated to admit it, Lina had been right. He was sitting in a rather comfortable chair waiting for Edward to arrive.  
  
The moment Edward had heard that Zelgadis was interested in his collection, he had cancelled a meeting to show it off.  
  
The more Zelgadis thought about it the angrier he got. This man obviously didn't know what a treasure he had in Amelia. The fact that he wouldn't spend time with her while making time for a total stranger was unbelievable. He slammed his fist down on the arm of the chair leaving a dent in the wood. "Bastard."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Zelgadis turned to see Phil looking at him with a concerned expression on his face.  
  
"Is something wrong, Mr. Greywords? I know you've been waiting a while, but please bear with my father. He's trying to fit you into his schedule as best he can."  
  
Zelgadis nodded. "And what brings you here?"  
  
"I was just passing by and thought you might like some company."  
  
Zelgadis gestured to another chair next to his. "Care to sit?"  
  
It was strange. Zelgadis didn't really get along with people, but for some reason, he found himself liking the young Phil. He supposed it was because the man was intelligent and quiet, both traits that Zelgadis admired.  
  
Phil nodded and took a seat. "Did you enjoy breakfast?"  
  
Zelgadis nodded. "I suppose." He didn't add the fact that he had one cup of tea and couldn't even taste that anyway.  
  
"That's good. You know Mr. Greywords, it's really wonderful that you and Miss Lina have come to visit. I haven't seen my mother this happy in years."  
  
"Really?" Zelgadis didn't want to hear about how Amelia was miserable all the time. It just brought back the idea that it was his fault that she wasn't happy. He had gotten more than enough of that from Lina.  
  
"I was wondering if you could tell me something, sir."  
  
Zelgadis nodded. He had a pretty good idea of what it was Phil wanted to know.  
  
Phil leaned closer to Zelgadis and lowered his voice. "What was my mother like when she was younger? She said she met you when she was fourteen."  
  
Zelgadis shut his eyes. Memories of Amelia as a young girl came flooding back to him. Every laugh, every smile, every stupid justice speech. Justice. "Tell me something Phil. Does your mother still believe in justice?"  
  
Phil hesitated. "Well. . .Grandfather used to tell me stories about it all the time. He said that justice always triumphs in the end."  
  
Zelgadis shook his head irritably. "That's not what I asked, Phil. Please don't try to change the subject. Does Amelia still believe in justice?"  
  
There was a long pause. "Mother. . .doesn't really believe in much anything anymore. Grandfather said that she used to be a warrior of justice. Now she's just. . .sad. She told me once that justice wasn't for everyone. She said that sometimes injustice has to be accepted by some so that the majority can enjoy peace. Do you know what that means sir?"  
  
Zelgadis mutely shook his head. In his mind he was replaying what Amelia had said the previous night.  
  
"I married him because it was good for relations between our kingdoms. . .and because I love him of course."  
  
Zelgadis grimaced. He muttered, "No." Amelia had never believed that she would be with anyone but him. And she had thrown her future away when he hadn't returned to her. He really was a monster. "No!"  
  
Phil looked concerned. "Mr. Greywords? Are you alright?"  
  
Zelgadis looked up. He forced a smile. "I'm fine. Maybe I had a bit too much to eat at breakfast. What were you saying?"  
  
"You were going to tell me what mother was like when she was younger."  
  
"Oh, right. When I first knew Amelia, she was an overly chatty, lively, and loving girl."  
  
Phil smiled. "That sounds nice."  
  
Zelgadis grinned at Phil. "I couldn't stand her. She was the antithesis of everything I was at the time. Brooding, depressed, and spiteful." He looked down at his hands. "Everything that I still am."  
  
Phil shook his head. "I don't think that you're as bad as all that, sir."  
  
Zelgadis chuckled. "You're in pretty exclusive company then. Just like your mother. Anyway, the more I tried to snub her, the nicer she was to me. More than any of my other friends, she dragged me kicking and screaming into a somewhat normal life. For a while anyway."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
Zelgadis thought for a moment. "I made a decision. I chose to live in hell rather then risk the possibility of being happy."  
  
"A hell you know is preferable to a heaven you don't."  
  
Zelgadis looked at Phil for a moment with a thoughtful expression on his face.  
  
"Or so I've read anyway." Phil shrugged.  
  
"You are well read aren't you? That's exactly it. I was too much of a coward to seize happiness when I had the opportunity. Now my days are filled with regret. Regret about what might have been. Regret about what never was." Zelgadis sighed. "Life has passed me by Phil."  
  
"That's not true sir! I mean look at you. You're about fifty years old, correct?"  
  
Zelgadis nodded. "About that age, yes."  
  
"But look at you! You look as healthy as any young man. You have plenty of years left in you. Probably more than anyone else for that matter. How can you say that life has passed you by? You're still in your prime!"  
  
Zelgadis chuckled. "I believe you're missing the point my friend. It's true that I'm in perfect health. In fact, based on my calculations, I'll be in perfect health for another couple millenniums. 'In my prime' as you put it."  
  
Phil's jaw dropped. "Sir, are you joking?"  
  
"Not at all. I'm only a third mortal. Everything else about me is timeless."  
  
"Well, I have to ask again. If you know that you have that much time available to you, how can you say that life is passing you by?"  
  
"Look around you Phil. What do you see?"  
  
Phil looked confused. "I don't know. Am I missing something?"  
  
Zelgadis shook his head and smiled. "No Phil. You've missed nothing. I have. Do you know what I see when I look around?"  
  
Phil shook his head. "I can't say that I do, sir."  
  
"I see my friend Lina Inverse as a middle-aged woman. Granted, her power will probably sustain far beyond the life span of a normal human but time will eventually catch up to her. The same for you and Emily, the new generation. And your generation's children." Zelgadis thought of Gourry. "Time eventually overtakes us all you know."  
  
Phil nodded. "I think I understand. Except for you, right?"  
  
"That's right. Long after the deaths of everyone I know and their children I'll be here. Kingdoms will fall, including Seyruun I might add, to be replaced by new kingdoms and empires." Zelgadis leaned forward until he was inches away from Phil. "You see? Everything I love is a mere speck of sand in the hourglass of time. It's slipping through my fingers and I'm powerless to stop it."  
  
Phil spoke to himself as much as Zelgadis. "What a horrible life to lead."  
  
Zelgadis sighed. "I'm sorry to burden you with this. Maybe I did it because I like you. I haven't discussed this with anyone else."  
  
Phil tried to smile. "Thank you, sir."  
  
Zelgadis shook his head vehemently. "Don't thank me! I'm not finished. More likely I did it because of my selfish nature. I have to make my mark, so that I can know that I did affect something. It's like footprints in the sand at the beach though. Everything will be washed away in time."  
  
"I'm afraid I don't quite follow you."  
  
"Normal people can deal with it a little better. Their lives are so short that they disappear before their memory does. Let's use you as an example. Do you write Phil?"  
  
Phil looked disturbed. "What? Yes, actually I am working on some magical research material."  
  
Zelgadis nodded and put his hand on Phil's shoulder. "You see? That's good. That's part of your legacy. Your 'mark' if you will." He tightened his grip on Phil's shoulder and stared at him intently.  
  
Phil found that, as much as he wanted to, he was unable to look away from Zelgadis.  
  
"But I tell you now that I will live to see the last copy of your work crumble to dust. You will be forgotten. You just won't be around to care. That's the blessing of the human life span. You struggle your entire life to accomplish something and you're not there to see it lost." He released Phil and crossed his arms.  
  
Phil swallowed. "That's a pretty. . .bleak outlook you have sir."  
  
Zelgadis shrugged. "What can I say? It's a bleak world."  
  
There was a long moment of silence between them. Phil looked like he was struggling to deal with what Zelgadis had told him. Zelgadis just looked somewhat depressed.  
  
"Sir, I noticed that mother was upset to see you yesterday. But as the evening wore on, you both seemed to open up. Did you. . .love my mother once?"  
  
Zelgadis looked up at him surprised. "Yes, I suppose I did. I probably still do. Otherwise, I think that the pain wouldn't be quite so unbearable."  
  
Phil was about to respond when a cold voice interrupted him.  
  
"Son, what are you bothering my guest about?"  
  
Phil looked up to see Edward standing in the doorway.  
  
"I was just asking him about mother in her youth father. They traveled together for several years."  
  
Edward sighed and shook his head. "I'm sure that Mr. Greywords has far better things to do with his time than listen to your foolish questions."  
  
Zelgadis glared at Edward. "Not at all. I have nothing but time on my hands and your son has been a fine host for the past hour." He stood and smoothed out his cloak. "Thank you for sparing me some of your valuable time Prince Phillionel." He bowed deeply to Phil.  
  
"It was my. . .pleasure, Mr. Greywords. Enjoy your visit with my father." Phil was visibly shaken as he left the room.  
  
Edward watched him leave with a scowl on his face. "I'll never understand that boy. Wasting all of his time in the library. He's just as bad as his mother."  
  
Luckily, Zelgadis was able to conceal the fury on his face before Edward turned to face him. "I'm not sure about that. Without scholars, who would record the history of great rulers such as yourself?"  
  
Edward frowned. Was he being insulted? "If you'll follow me, I'm sure that you'll find my collection most interesting." He ushered Zelgadis out into the hall and closed the door behind him.  
  
Next Chapter: Zelgadis is close to recovering another fragment of the Soul Render, but can he tolerate Edward for long enough to recover it?  
  
Notes: I really, really liked this chapter. I've been looking for a way to justify Zelgadis's actions and I hope I did a decent job of it. The dialogue of this chapter came really easily and I'm pretty pleased with it. Not a happy chapter, but as I said, I love it. I guess I'm just a melancholy guy.  
  
Stara, you're STILL reading this?! What do I have to do to get rid of you? Just kidding! Thanks for taking the time to comment on my story three times. A lot of what you've discussed in your reviews is being worked into the rewrite of the story. Glad you liked the E/L interaction and the comedy too! I must be on a roll! One question though. What did you think of the romantic elements? I was really nervous about that part. Thanks a bunch for your comments!  
  
I'd love to have more input though. If anyone thinks that there's any plot holes, or anything else that could be improved please don't hesitate to tell me. I want to make this the best story that I can and it's a lot easier with feedback. Thanks again for reading everyone! 


	15. Time for the truth The Soul Render reve...

Disclaimer: Did I mention yet that all original characters are mine? I can't remember. Anyway Xellos and the others still elude my grasp.  
  
Emily and Lina had traveled for most of the day without incident. Coincidently or perhaps not, they had also traveled most of the day in silence. Both were lost in their own thoughts as they continued on their way to see Ruun the sorcery doctor.  
  
Emily mind was cluttered with thoughts. It was impossible to sort them out. She was thinking about Phil. She was surprised to note that she missed him. The more she thought about it the more she was sure that it was the blue eyes she had fallen for. Or his smile. Or was it his good nature? Or maybe it was his voice. Or everything. Maybe she didn't know why she had fallen for him after all.  
  
On top of that, Emily was also struggling with Lina's words from the night before. Lina was putting her life in Emily's hands. What if she screwed up again? What if she got them both killed? How could she face her dad in the afterlife? All these thoughts were making her somewhat sick to her stomach.  
  
For her part, Lina was feeling fairly sick as well. She had been reading the book that Emily had given her and it only served to reinforce the suspicions that she had about herself. Now she was dreading every step that brought her closer to the sorcery doctor. Closer to the truth.  
  
"Mom, is that it?" Emily pointed at something.  
  
Lina shook herself out of her thoughts and looked. A chill ran up her spine. There was the cottage. Almost as if it hadn't been destroyed all those years ago. She stood there staring at it for a long moment.  
  
"Are we going?" Emily had a terrible fear that Lina was going to back out now that they were this close. How could she get help if she was afraid to find out what was wrong with her?  
  
Lina let out a shaky sigh and quietly spoke. "Yeah, we're going." Despite her words her body refused to move and she stood immobile until Emily took her hand.  
  
Emily squeezed her mom's hand reassuringly. "It's okay. I'm with you, remember?"  
  
Lina nodded, her eyes full of fear. "I know. That's why I've come this far."  
  
Emily gently pulled Lina forward. "It's alright mom. This doctor's one of the best, right?"  
  
Lina nodded. "I recall that she was pretty good."  
  
Emily smiled. "See? She's going to find out what's wrong with you and fix you right?"  
  
Lina moaned in fear. "I changed my mind! I don't want to do this! Let's go back Emily!" She struggled to free herself from Emily's grasp. "I don't want to go!"  
  
Emily tried to keep a calm face but she was about to break down into tears. "No mom! Please don't do this now! Why won't you let anyone help you? Please? Do this for me."  
  
Lina looked at Emily hopelessly. "If what I suspect turns out to be true. . .there's nothing in this world that can help me."  
  
That did it. Emily slapped Lina as hard as she could. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Don't you dare say that! You're going to get help and you're going to be okay! Stop scaring me! You're not dead or anything! You're right here and you're going to be fine!"  
  
Lina reached up and touched her reddening cheek. That slap had really hurt. She sighed. "Alright. Let's go."  
  
Emily wrapped her arms around Lina in a desperate hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She released her mother and smiled while wiping away her tears. "I know that you're going to be alright. Right?" She shook Lina. "Right?!"  
  
Lina forced herself to smile. She even managed a wink. "Right." She knew that it wouldn't be though. Nothing had been right for a long time and she was just beginning to understand why.  
  
"I think that this should prove to be most interesting for you. I have several fascinating pieces in my collection."  
  
Edward opened the door to reveal his gallery. Display cases containing all kinds of talismans, amulets, and other trinkets lined the walls. Above them, numerous weapons were displayed.  
  
Zelgadis nodded. "Most impressive."  
  
As they stepped into the room Zelgadis was examining everything with a practiced eye. There was no Soul Render fragment on display, but that didn't necessarily mean that Edward didn't have one.  
  
"Ah! This is one of my favorite items." Edward carefully removed a sword from the wall and handed it to Zelgadis for inspection.  
  
Zelgadis examined the blade as Edward explained its history. It was a finely crafted blade with an elaborate hilt inlaid with gems. Golden runes were etched along the length of the blade.  
  
"That sword dates back to the War of the Monsters Fall. It's enchanted with a spell that makes it impossible to break. Truly an amazing weapon if I do say so myself. It cost me a small fortune."  
  
Zelgadis swung the sword a few times and nodded. It couldn't have been over two centuries old. The language of the runes was in an almost contemporary dialect. He also noted that the enchantment on the blade was a simple thing to keep it from rusting. Edward was obviously more of an idiot than he had first thought. He chuckled as he handed the blade back to the prince.  
  
"Something amusing?"  
  
"Not at all. It's just that I've never seen that blade's equal. Truly an amazing weapon. You have an excellent eye for quality."  
  
Edward grinned as he carefully replaced the sword on the wall. "I only collect the very best."  
  
Zelgadis almost laughed out loud. "I can believe it. I have a piece that I would like your expert opinion on."  
  
"Of course." Edward cleared some papers off a table.  
  
Zelgadis pulled the Soul Render fragment out of his cloak and laid it on the table. He carefully watched Edward's face for any sign of recognition.  
  
Edward's face remained neutral as he examined the stone. "This looks similar to a stone that I had bought from a traveling merchant." He shook his head. "Sadly, it was stolen from the merchant less than a day's travel out of the capital."  
  
Zelgadis shook his head. "To think that such a thing could happen in Seyruun."  
  
"Where did you acquire this item if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
Zelgadis shook his head and smiled. Time to see if Richard had been telling the truth. "Not at all. I acquired this from a gang of bandits in Zoana."  
  
Edward's twitch was barely perceptible, but Zelgadis had seen it.  
  
Edward cleared his throat. "Well, it's nice to see that some people still care about justice. I suppose you dealt with these bandits?"  
  
Zelgadis nodded. "I did. It was rather strange though. One of the thieves said something to me that I found quite interesting."  
  
"Oh?" Edward was slowly backing away from Zelgadis towards the door. "And what might that be?"  
  
Zelgadis took a step towards Edward smiling. "It really was the strangest thing. He said that a member of the royal family of Seyruun had paid him to steal the artifact. I dismissed it as lies of course."  
  
Edward relaxed a little. "Of course."  
  
"After all, I'm sure that King Phil and Amelia would never stoop to actions like stealing. What about you Edward? I don't know you quite so well. You wouldn't do anything like that would you?"  
  
Edward tried to sound offended. "Of course not! My fragment was stolen as well. Why would I steal from myself?"  
  
Zelgadis advanced on Edward. "That's strange Edward. I don't recall saying that this was a fragment of anything. I think you've been withholding a little bit of information."  
  
"Are you threatening me?"  
  
"Why are you getting so defensive?" Zelgadis backed Edward into a corner. "I thought we were talking about our mutual interest here." Zelgadis laughed. "I mean, it's not like you had that bounty hunter steal your fragment to throw any suspicion off you."  
  
Edward glared at him. "I suggest you watch your tongue."  
  
Zelgadis ignored him and continued. "And that same bounty hunter appeared last night in the castle gardens. Right under the nose of Seyruun security. If I didn't know better, I would think that Vance had help from inside the castle." He shrugged. "But that's not really my concern is it? All I want is the fragment that he brought you."  
  
"Assuming I had it, what would you do if I gave you such a powerful weapon?"  
  
"Weapon? Who said anything about a weapon?"  
  
Edward snorted. "You're trying to assemble the Soul Render and you don't even know what it does? Pathetic."  
  
"Enlighten me."  
  
"I suppose that since you'll be dead before you leave the castle there is no harm in telling you. The Soul Render has the ability to. . ."  
  
Zelgadis cut him off. "Separate the soul into good and evil. Yes I know its function. How is it a weapon?"  
  
"The old priests could only use it to separate one person at a time. With one fragment and limited magical ability that was the extent of the power of the Soul Render."  
  
Zelgadis nodded impatiently. "I know all that."  
  
"The fully assembled Soul Render would theoretically be far more powerful. And when you combine that with a far more powerful sorcerer, the effects would be increased dramatically." Edward grinned.  
  
"How dramatically?"  
  
"Enough to reduce an entire kingdom to utter chaos."  
  
"Seyruun? But why?"  
  
Edward sighed. "Did I say Seyruun? The weapon would be used against other kingdoms."  
  
"To what end?"  
  
"Simple. Power. Power enough to rule the world."  
  
Zelgadis growled. "Power? You would ruin the world to realize your own ambitions?"  
  
Edward smiled at him. "Of course! Human life means nothing in the face of absolute power."  
  
Zelgadis lowered his head. "You never loved Amelia did you?"  
  
"She was a stepping-stone to gain control of Seyruun. A useful tool and nothing more."  
  
Zelgadis glared at Edward. "Amelia was just a tool to you? Good hearted Amelia?"  
  
Edward stepped past Zelgadis and chuckled. "Don't act so angry! I was told about you. We're more alike than you want to admit. Our only difference is that you gave up your humanity for power. I'm only willing to sacrifice others for mine."  
  
Zelgadis stared at Edward. "How do you know what I did?"  
  
Xellos appeared behind Zelgadis. "Well that's obvious isn't it? I told him."  
  
Zelgadis felt a sharp pain in his back and looked down to see the end of Xellos's staff protruding from his stomach. He looked back up to see the priest grinning at him. "You?!"  
  
Kira had grown from the little girl that Lina remembered into a capable healer. She watched as the woman moved quickly around the room mixing ingredients like a true professional.  
  
Kira smiled at Lina. "I remember you."  
  
Lina returned her smile. "Of course you do. It's not every day that you get to meet the infamous Lina Inverse."  
  
Kira laughed. "Yeah. It's not every day that my home gets blown to pieces either. I think that might have a little to do with my remembering you."  
  
"Oh yeah. You do know that wasn't my fault right?"  
  
Sitting in the corner of the room, Emily sighed. She muttered, "Oh mom. What did you do this time?"  
  
Kira shook her head. "It doesn't really matter. Everything worked out in the end right? That's all that really counts. The villagers helped me rebuild after you left." She added a pinch of sulfur to her concoction. "That should do it. Drink this." She offered Lina a vial containing a pitch-black substance with the consistency of tar.  
  
Lina made a face and took the flask. "What's it going to do?"  
  
"You'll sleep for a while. While that's happening, you'll tell me what you see in your dreams."  
  
Lina almost dropped the flask. She looked over to see Emily smiling at her reassuringly. She tried to smile back. "Oh well. Here it goes." She quickly drank the contents and made a face. It actually tasted like tar. She thought for a moment. "Wait a second. Why do I know what tar tastes like?"  
  
Then blackness overtook Lina and she knew no more.  
  
Next Chapter: Lina's discovery and a final showdown.  
  
Notes: Trying to keep my notes a little shorter. They'll end up being half of each chapter otherwise.  
  
Not really sure how I feel about this chapter. I like the L/E parts, but the Z/Ed stuff felt kind of off. Maybe it's just me though? Please tell me what you think.  
  
Stara, thanks for the kind word about the young love. As I said earlier, that was kind of nerve wracking to write.  
  
Jazzy, thanks for the review. I hope you stick with the story until the bitter end. It's probably going to get more expansive before it gets any more concise. I sometimes wonder if I put too many plots & subplots into the story.  
  
Thanks for reading! 


	16. Vision of a red priest! Emily's final d...

Disclaimer: The Slayers aren't mine and neither is the computer I'm typing this on.  
  
Lina was lying in a meadow with wildflowers all around her. Birds flew overhead chirping happily. A breeze was blowing causing the grass to rustle quietly. It was a thoroughly beautiful day.  
  
Lina lay on her back with her hands behind her head. It was such a lovely day that it would be wasteful to do anything but enjoy it. She sighed enjoying the warmth of the sun on her face. "Ah! This is the life."  
  
"I wouldn't say that Miss Inverse."  
  
Lina's eyes shot open and she saw a large figure standing over her. He appeared to be an older man clad in crimson robes and carrying a staff. "Rezo?"  
  
Rezo smiled at her and held out his hand. "Come with me please. We have much to talk about and precious little time in which to do it."  
  
Lina cautiously took Rezo's hand and allowed him to help her to her feet.  
  
"What's she saying now?" Emily was sitting by the bed and holding Lina's hand.  
  
Kira shook her head indicating that Emily should be quiet. She had her ear to Lina's mouth and was struggling to hear her whisper about what she was seeing.  
  
"Well, isn't this interesting. I was looking for Inverse and I get a lovely bonus."  
  
Emily and Kira turned to see Vance leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.  
  
"Vance!" Emily stood and drew her sword.  
  
"Oh that's sweet. You remembered my name." Vance smiled as he gazed at Emily. "You're shaking. Is it fear or anticipation?" He drew both of his swords and beckoned to her. "Come to me. I'll give you another lesson before I kill your mother."  
  
Kira looked at Emily and Vance nervously. "Uh, excuse me? Could you fight outside please? I'm trying to work here."  
  
Vance dropped his guard. "I don't see why not." He opened the front door and bowed to Emily. "Ladies first, of course."  
  
Emily didn't budge. She was trembling slightly as she glared at Vance.  
  
Vance sheathed his swords. "How about this? I swear on my honor, I will not touch you until we are both outside and ready. Furthermore, if you defeat me I will spare your mother. Deal?" He winked at her.  
  
Emily nodded and walked towards the door. She was only a couple of feet from Vance. If she was quick enough, she could kill him before he had a chance to defend himself. She shook her head. How could she have considered that? Was she that afraid of him?  
  
Vance stared at her as she walked out the door. He had half expected her to attack him where he stood. He was impressed that she hadn't. After her previous loss she still had the courage to face him on equal ground. Commendable. He looked at Kira and smiled. "I'll be back for her shortly." He left the house and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Why can you see me? Everyone else here has always ignored me." Lina was walking next to Rezo through the endless field.  
  
"It's because of my unique nature. I've been touched by powers that mortals normally have no contact with."  
  
"You're talking about your connection with Shabranigdo right?"  
  
Rezo nodded.  
  
"So why are you helping me?"  
  
Rezo looked over at her. His eyes were open. "You helped me save myself all those years ago. It's only right that I help you now."  
  
Lina nodded. "Thank you."  
  
"My help will do little to comfort you. I'm here to tell you that everything that you suspect about your dreams is true."  
  
Emily raised her sword. "So how did you survive your little mishap last night?"  
  
Vance tapped one of the talismans on his chest. "Magic dampener. Your mother's fireball barely singed me. As for the furniture. . ." He grimaced. "Yeah. That part really hurt."  
  
Emily whispered, "Magic dampener. Like dad's sword huh?" She glanced down at her father's sword recalling his lesson.  
  
"We don't attack our enemy's strength. We attack his weakness."  
  
"His weaknesses?" Emily smiled. "Right! I'm ready now." She assumed a defensive stance and awaited Vance's attack.  
  
Vance drew his swords. "Finally ready to fight huh? I went easy on you last time. But you knew that right?"  
  
Emily stared at him with her sword pointed at his heart.  
  
"I'll make it quick this time kitten." Vance twirled his swords over his head and charged Emily.  
  
Lina sighed and sat down feeling sick to her stomach. "There's nothing that can be done then?" She looked up at Rezo with an imploring expression on her face. "Nothing at all?"  
  
Rezo shook his head. "I'm sorry. I know that I've done little to assist you. Just take what comfort you can in knowing that you will be reunited with your love soon."  
  
Lina whispered, "Gourry". She shook her head and stood up angrily. "I refuse to believe it!"  
  
Rezo smiled. "I knew that you wouldn't give up until the bitter end. It's an admirable trait. Miss Lina, would you do something for me?"  
  
Lina nodded.  
  
Rezo closed his eyes and sighed. "Would you tell my grandson that I'm sorry?"  
  
"I'm sorry Rezo. I don't think that he'll ever forgive you."  
  
Rezo frowned. "I have no right to ask for forgiveness. All I ask is that you convey my apology to him. I know now what I truly did to him." He looked at Lina. "You understand it too don't you?"  
  
Lina nodded. "Yeah. He'll be alone for all time."  
  
A single tear ran down Rezo's cheek. "A fate I would not have wished on my most hated foe. Farewell, Miss Lina. I suspect we'll meet again soon." He began to walk away.  
  
Lina called after him. "Hey! Where are you going?"  
  
Rezo turned to look at Lina. "My time with you is done. You know the truth. I hope that is enough." He looked up at the sun. "She's calling you again." He looked back at Lina. "Will you run?"  
  
Lina shook her head. "I'm done running."  
  
Rezo nodded, satisfied by her answer. He turned and began to walk. A moment later he was swallowed by the golden light.  
  
Lina didn't cower. Instead she stood tall and called out to the presence that had haunted her for so long. "I won't hide from you any more!" Then she was engulfed by the light.  
  
Emily and Vance's blades clashed over and over. A moment's hesitation would mean a painful death. Neither warrior was holding anything back as they struck at each other mercilessly.  
  
Vance was grinning as he fought. He ducked a particularly quick swing of Emily's blade. "You've gotten better haven't you? You're actually making me work for my victory this time. I guess my kitten has grown some fangs."  
  
Emily saw Vance's lips moving but his words were falling on deaf ears. She had gone from attacking him with her sword to becoming her sword. Nothing he could say would get through to her now.  
  
Vance was starting to sweat. "After I beat you I think that I'll kill your mother slowly. How does that sound?" His threats were met by Emily's cold gaze and even colder steel. He gritted his teeth. "I'll impale her on a stake and then we'll watch her die together. Won't that be nice?"  
  
Emily noticed a change in Vance as they fought. His confidence was breaking under the pressure of her assault. He was sweating, but her sword felt as light as a feather in her hand. She was beating him.  
  
Vance blinked the sweat out of his eyes. He was shouting at Emily. "I'm not finished! After I kill your mother, you will be mine to do with as I please! I'll take you while your mother is still clinging to life!"  
  
Emily didn't respond.  
  
"Damn you! Get angry at me! Hate me!" Vance's breaths were coming in short gasps. Screaming at Emily wasn't helping him get his wind back. "Hate. . .me!" He was slowing down, barely able to deflect her strikes. He screamed in frustration. "Listen to me!"  
  
Emily was pushing Vance back. He was doing just as she had predicted. The man loved to taunt his opponents. She wasn't responding and the pressure was getting to him. He'd probably try to use his speed enhancement spell pretty soon. That was what she was waiting for.  
  
Lina sat up in the bed and looked at Kira. "You heard my dream. You know what I am?" She sounded eerily calm as she spoke.  
  
Kira nodded at Lina with a frightened expression on her face.  
  
Lina glanced around the room. "Where's Emily?"  
  
"Outside. She's fighting a man."  
  
Lina's eyes widened. She whispered, "What was his name?"  
  
"Vance."  
  
Vance collapsed to one knee. He barely had the strength left to deflect Emily's blows. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and smiled.  
  
Lina ran out of the house and saw Emily locked in a life or death struggle against Vance. As she watched, Vance buckled under Emily's assault. He noticed her standing there and smiled. "No!"  
  
Vance called out to Lina. "You're a dead woman Inverse!" He saw Emily glance in Lina's direction. Perfect. He threw himself at her with all his remaining strength. Although he only managed to stagger her, it bought him a moment. A moment was all he needed to cast his spell.  
  
When Emily recovered her balance, she was immediately assaulted by a barrage of attacks from Vance. He had become a whirlwind of steel and death.  
  
Vance smiled. With his speed enhanced, Emily looked a lot slower now. However, as tired as he was, she was still able to match him blow for blow. She no longer had a clear advantage though. Then why was she smiling at him?  
  
Lina cursed herself for distracting Emily. As she watched the battle, Emily's loss in the forest kept running through her mind. The battle was playing out exactly as it had the previous time. "Emily, don't!"  
  
Time seemed to slow as Emily slashed at Vance's stomach. He stepped back, just as he had last time. She muttered the words to activate her sword's power. Vance slowed down as he stepped in to strike.  
  
Vance couldn't believe it. Emily was obviously an idiot. She had made the same mistake as last time. He dodged her strike and stepped towards her with sword raised. He heard her speak and saw her sword glow. His eyes widened as she seemed to double her speed. "No. . ."  
  
Emily quickly spun and brought her sword around at shoulder level. She swung horizontally removing Vance's left arm at the elbow and, an instant later, his head from his shoulders. She paused for a moment and watched his lifeless body tumble to the ground. Then the moment was gone and she was no longer one with the sword. She was just Emily and she had beaten Vance.  
  
Lina reached Emily just in time to catch her as she collapsed. She lowered her daughter to the ground and held her. She spoke, her voice full of awe. "Emily, that was amazing."  
  
Emily struggled to catch her breath as she stared at Vance's corpse. "Yeah. . .I guess. . .it was. . .wasn't it?" She looked up at her mother and smiled.  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
Emily was breathing a little easier now. "Dad told me how to beat him."  
  
Lina looked at her confused. "Your dad?"  
  
"I remembered his lesson. Attack the weaknesses. Vance made me lose my temper last time and beat me. This time I ignored him. That was one. Then he made the mistake of relying on his speed enhancing talisman. I canceled that out with dad's sword and. . ." Emily gestured to Vance's body.  
  
"And he lost his head huh?" Lina laughed. "Well you certainly make it sound easy."  
  
Emily sighed. "I think that was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life. What about you mom? Did you find out what's wrong with you?"  
  
Lina glanced at Kira who still looked shaken by what she had heard. "Yeah. I know what it is now. I've known for a long time."  
  
"Now we just have to do something about it right?"  
  
Lina helped Emily to her feet and smiled. "Right. We've got work to do."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Sairaag."  
  
They stood together watching the sun sink below the horizon.  
  
Next Chapter: Betrayal in Seyruun.  
  
Notes: I liked the action in this chapter, but I'm not sure if I should have killed Vance off. He was Emily's personal hurdle and the story is going to be more Lina centric from now on so I wanted to get that out of the way. I just hope it came out okay.  
  
I'm feeling a little drained right now. Between work, fixing up my new house, and a nasty case of writer's block, I think I might take a little sabbatical from this story. I really want to finish it, so don't think that this is the end. I just want to do it right, you know?  
  
Hey, don't think that this means that I'm going to leave this for months or anything. I've done four chapters in one sitting and agonized over another chapter for days on end. So, whenever I get past this writer's block you can believe that I'll be ready to go.  
  
So much for keeping the notes short, huh? Thanks for reading! 


	17. The great escape! Flight from Seyruun!

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers. I don't own Superman either. He's not in the story but I'm covering myself just in case.  
  
Zelgadis gritted his teeth. Things hadn't gone quite as well as he had hoped. Now he had lost his fragment of the Soul Render, made an enemy of Seyruun royalty, and was wounded fairly seriously. He stumbled.  
  
Phil grunted. Zelgadis was pretty heavy. "Careful, Mr. Greywords. We're almost to my mother's chamber."  
  
Zelgadis shook his head. "No! I don't want to get her involved."  
  
"Sir, you need healing and I can't do much with a wound this severe."  
  
"Don't worry about that. Do you know where your father is keeping the fragments?"  
  
Phil shook his head. "No. He does have a safe in his private chambers though. Maybe we should start by looking there."  
  
Zelgadis nodded. "That sounds like as good a place as any to start." He looked over at Phil who was struggling to support his weight. "Why are you helping me? You're only asking for trouble you know."  
  
"I know. I heard everything you and father talked about though. I can't sit idly by while he plots to take over the world." He grinned at Zelgadis. "It wouldn't be just."  
  
Zelgadis chuckled for a moment and grimaced. "Just like Amelia. So why were you eavesdropping anyway?"  
  
"Well, I'm embarrassed to admit it sir, but I wanted to hear your insight into some of the pieces in father's collection. Whoops! Guards." Phil quickly shoved Zelgadis into a shadowy alcove. He nodded as the guards saluted him and passed by.  
  
Zelgadis struggled to his feet. "Give me a little warning next time. I'm not in the best shape right now you know."  
  
Phil quickly glanced down the hall before helping Zelgadis up. "Sorry sir. We're almost there." He tried to help Zelgadis down the hall as quickly as possible. "I still don't understand why you won't let mother help you."  
  
"If she doesn't know anything about this then there is no reason for Edward to harm her. I expect he'll be quite upset when he discovers the fragments missing."  
  
"Who was that other man with father?"  
  
"A demon named Xellos."  
  
Phil's eyes widened. "A demon?" He shook his head. "I never would have suspected that my father would have dealings with the demon race."  
  
"And why not? I dealt with Xellos for decades."  
  
"You sir? But mother said you were a hero." Phil looked at a door. "Here it is." He leaned Zelgadis against the wall and opened the door.  
  
"I was never a hero Phil." Zelgadis remembered Lina holding Gourry's body and staring at him with a look of shock on her face. "Heroes don't betray their friends."  
  
Edward frowned. He shouldn't have to clean up his own mess like this, but it wouldn't do for the guards to see a body in his private gallery. He opened the door expecting to find Zelgadis's body lying where he had left it. Instead, he saw a small puddle of blood and nothing more. "Damn."  
  
Zelgadis looked up at the portrait of Edward on the wall. In the painting, he was standing in front of a large fireplace looking very smug. The portrait took up most of the wall.  
  
Zelgadis grinned and turned to Phil. "He's modest isn't he?" He walked up to the portrait and ran his hand along the frame. Finding a latch he pulled the painting aside to reveal a safe in the wall behind it. He muttered, "And oh so original too."  
  
Phil stood by the door on the lookout for any guards. "Sir, if you don't mind my asking, could you please hurry?"  
  
Zelgadis turned from where he was laying out his tools and gave Phil a sour look. "Do you want to do this?"  
  
Phil shook his head.  
  
Zelgadis went back to work. "I could have this thing open in a few seconds, but that would involve putting a rather large hole in the wall. And since I'm hardly in any condition to fight my way out of the kingdom we're going to do this quietly."  
  
"Right. Sorry." Phil looked out the door again. His eyes widened. "Sir?"  
  
Zelgadis sighed in exasperation. "I'll never get this done if you don't leave me alone!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but there are guards coming this way and they look somewhat agitated."  
  
"You're the prince! Can't you get rid of them?"  
  
"Well, I guess." Phil nodded. "Yes, I could do that." He turned and left the room.  
  
Zelgadis sighed and went back to cracking the safe. This particular latch was tricky. He inserted a pick into the first of the dozen locks. Who had ever heard of a safe that had a combination locks and required keys to open?  
  
Phil strode out into the hallway trying his best not to look nervous. He wasn't doing very well.  
  
The captain of the guards saluted Phil as he approached. "Sire, your father said that there is an assassin loose in the castle. Have you seen anyone suspicious?"  
  
Phil shook his head. "No, everything's been quiet up here."  
  
The captain regarded him for a moment. "I believe that we'll check all the rooms on this floor just to be safe."  
  
"No!"  
  
"No? Is there something wrong Prince Phillionel?"  
  
"No! Everything's great!"  
  
An irate voice was heard from the room behind Phil. "Damn it! Why can't anything be easy?"  
  
The guards drew their swords. "What was that?"  
  
Phil swallowed. "Well, that was. . .uh. . ."  
  
Zelgadis shook his head. This lock was pretty frustrating. There must be something valuable in here.  
  
"Fireball!"  
  
An explosion rocked the room and Zelgadis snapped the pick in the lock.  
  
Phil came darting back into the room and quickly slammed the door.  
  
"What the hell was that Phil?" Zelgadis stared at him exasperated.  
  
"Well." Phil leaned a chair against the door. "You said to get rid of them."  
  
"I meant talk to them! You're the prince! You can't tell the guards to go somewhere else?!"  
  
Phil grunted as he pushed a dresser in front of the door. "I did my best! I'm not used to lying and they asked if I had seen you!"  
  
Zelgadis's jaw was on the floor. "And?"  
  
"Well, I panicked!" Phil glanced at Zelgadis and threw his arms up in exasperation. "Don't blame me! I told you, I've never done this kind of thing before!" He ran across the room and leaned against the bed, trying hopelessly to move it to the door.  
  
Zelgadis turned back to the lock muttering under his breath. He selected another pick and resumed his work.  
  
"Sir, what are you doing?! I think the time for subtlety has passed don't you?"  
  
Zelgadis sighed and carefully placed the pick in his bag. "Well, I guess you do have a point." He stood grunting in pain. He was surprised to note that he wasn't in nearly as much pain as he had been. He looked down at his wound and was surprised to see that it had almost completely closed. That was interesting.  
  
Phil was leaning against the door trying to brace it against the guards on the other side. "Could you please do something?!"  
  
Zelgadis held up a warning finger. "Quiet! I need to think about this. This could be tricky." He nodded. "This should probably work." He quickly cast a spell. "Dam Brass!"  
  
A ball of crimson light shot out of Zelgadis's hand and hit the safe. One small explosion later, the safe was open with the contents apparently undamaged.  
  
Zelgadis smiled as he perused the contents of the safe. Gold, documents, more gold, and three Soul Render fragments. "Xellos must have recovered the fragment in Cruso and brought it here. Oh well, less work for me." He quickly put the fragments in his bag and after a moment's hesitation a lot of the gold as well.  
  
There was a crash and the door started to buckle under the pressure of the assault.  
  
Phil looked at Zelgadis exasperated. "Are you done yet?! Because we're out of time!"  
  
Zelgadis nodded. "Time to make our exit." He ran over to the window sighed when he noted that there were several locks on it. "Phil, how paranoid is your father?!"  
  
Edward stormed up the hall to his chambers. He was surprised to note that there were several slightly charred guards trying to force their way into the room. "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
The captain turned to Edward. "We think we have the assassin trapped lord. While we were searching, we came upon Prince Phillionel."  
  
"My son?" Edward's expression darkened.  
  
"Yes sir. He was acting very strangely. I can only assume that the assassin was coercing him into assisting him."  
  
Edward snarled. "Get this door open now! Kill the chimera. I'll deal with my son."  
  
A little ways down the hall, Amelia listened anxiously from behind a pillar. She whispered, "Mr. Zelgadis?"  
  
There was another crash and the door gave way.  
  
Zelgadis groaned. "No choice. I'll have to fight them." He drew his sword and turned to face the charging guards. "Phil! Get that window open while I hold them off!"  
  
"Dark Mist!"  
  
Suddenly the room was enveloped in darkness.  
  
Zelgadis's voice called out in the darkness. "Phil, did you do that?"  
  
"No! I've been working on the window!"  
  
"Working on the window'? Phil, just blow the thing off its hinges!"  
  
"I don't think father would appreciate that. . ."  
  
"Phil! He's plotting to take over the world and kill a lot of people while doing it! I don't really care what he would appreciate!"  
  
A new voice spoke. "Is that true Mr. Zelgadis?"  
  
Zelgadis sighed. "Amelia. I didn't want to get you involved in this."  
  
The darkness in the room was beginning to dissipate. A dozen guards could be seen carefully moving towards Zelgadis.  
  
"Got it!" Phil flung the window open. "Let's go! Ray wing!"  
  
Seconds later, Edward reached the window. He watched in anger as his enemies flew over the castle wall to freedom. He turned to the guards. "Follow them! Don't let them escape!"  
  
Minutes later, Zelgadis, Phil, and Amelia were running through the crowded streets of the capital.  
  
"Well, that went pretty well didn't it sir?"  
  
Zelgadis stared at Phil incredulously. "Are you kidding? That couldn't have gone any worse if we had tried to screw up! Now I've got the entire Seyruun army after me for stealing from the castle and kidnapping two members of the royal family."  
  
"At least you have the fragments. And your health. You look like you've fully recovered from that attack."  
  
Zelgadis grumbled, "Yeah, well I guess there is that." He felt his side and was surprised to note that he apparently was fully healed. Without so much as a recovery spell.  
  
Amelia was panting. "Can we slow down a little? It's hard to run in this outfit." She was wearing a fairly elaborate gown and was struggling to avoid tripping on it.  
  
Zelgadis looked over his shoulder. The castle still loomed dangerously close. Still, they couldn't really blend in with the people if Amelia was dressed like that.  
  
One clothing store later, Amelia was dressed in an outfit similar to her ones from their old travels. She admired herself in the mirror for a moment. "Wow. The more things change the more they stay the same." She looked down at her wrists. One bracelet. She wondered of Zelgadis still had the other one. She shook her head. "Don't be stupid! That was a long time ago."  
  
Hours later, on the outskirts of the city, they stopped at a tavern for some dinner. While they were eating, Zelgadis and Phil told Amelia the whole story of Edward's plotting and Xellos's involvement.  
  
Amelia picked at her dinner. "Xellos has been here recently. I have reason to believe that he was the one who burned down the library a couple of weeks ago."  
  
Phil thought for a moment. "He must have been covering his tracks. Something in that library must have had sensitive information about the Soul Render."  
  
Zelgadis sipped his tea and nodded. "I agree. I find it hard to believe that Xellos would bother getting involved in a power struggle between kingdoms. Something in that library had information on his real purpose. Something that he didn't want Edward to know."  
  
Phil sighed. "If I hadn't heard it myself, I never would have believed my father to be capable of such injustice."  
  
Zelgadis put his cup down and looked at Phil. "Did Emily tell you where she and Lina were going Phil?"  
  
Phil shook his head. "I asked her before she left, but she said that she wasn't supposed to tell anyone. Why?"  
  
"Because they're both targets. On the outskirts of the city, an assassin attacked them. He was after a Soul Render fragment. During the fighting, he tried to kill Lina and seriously injured Emily."  
  
Phil jumped to his feet. "Then they're in danger? We have to leave immediately."  
  
Zelgadis shook his head. "Go where Phil? None of us has any idea of where they went."  
  
Phil sat back down. "I suppose you're right, sir. I just feel so useless sitting here."  
  
Amelia sighed. "Plotting world domination and now assassins? Edward how could you?" She shook her head angrily. "I'll never forgive this." She slammed her fist down on the table and stood up. "Do you hear me? I'll never forgive this horrible injustice!"  
  
Phil was looking around nervously. Several patrons were looking at them strangely. "Mother please sit down. Everybody's staring."  
  
Amelia ignored him and leapt atop the table. "This bitter evil strikes at the very center of my loving soul! Without mercy, I will hunt down Xellos and Edward and smash them with the hammer of justice!"  
  
Phil looked mortified.  
  
Zelgadis tried to hide a grin. Even under these circumstances, he was glad to see the old Amelia back. "That's all well and good Amelia, but we still have no idea of what to do next."  
  
"Oh, right." Amelia quickly climbed off the table and took her seat. "So, does anyone have any ideas?"  
  
Phil spoke up. "What about grandfather? He is the king after all."  
  
Amelia shook her head. "We have no way of getting a message to him. I'm sure that Edward would be expecting us to try something like that."  
  
Zelgadis sipped his tea. "I think we need to find the final fragment of the Soul Render before Edward does."  
  
Amelia nodded. "I suppose. But, we have no idea of where to begin looking."  
  
Phil shook his head. "That's not quite true mother. Do you remember what we were discussing the other night? Every fragment so far has had some sort of connection to Miss Lina's life."  
  
"They all seem to have appeared in places with an emotional impact on Lina." Zelgadis listed them on his fingers. "The first one was in Cruso. I think it's safe to assume that Emily was born there. Right Amelia?"  
  
Amelia nodded. "That's what she told me."  
  
Zelgadis continued. "The second one was in Zoana. That was the first place that, well you know. . ."  
  
Amelia and Phil nodded.  
  
"Finally, there was a fragment where we faced Darkstar and death itself. So, we have fragments representing the birth of Lina's child, her love, and her potential death. Hmm."  
  
Amelia and Zelgadis looked at each other and spoke at the same time. "Sairaag."  
  
Phil looked back and forth between the two. "Sairaag?"  
  
Amelia nodded. "That was where Lina summoned the Lord of Nightmares and almost sacrificed her life for all of us."  
  
"That's where Lina's headed. I'm sure of it." Zelgadis stood. "Let's go."  
  
Amelia stood up next to him. "Right!" She noticed that Phil looked troubled. "Are you alright Phil?"  
  
Phil looked up at them. "I'm fine. I'm just wondering why an artifact with the power to obliterate an entire kingdom is so closely tied to Miss Lina's life."  
  
Neither Amelia nor Zelgadis had an answer for him.  
  
Next Chapter: It's mother/daughter day at the bandit lair and no one is safe!  
  
Notes: Another chapter out the door. Hope you liked it. This one was tough. A couple rewrites and I'm still not totally satisfied with the results. But what can you do, right? Fix it? Maybe if I have some kind of brainstorm, but the odds of that are slim.  
  
Matakishi, regarding your comments, *sweatdrops* I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you to leave the reviewing area. You're scaring the other readers. ;) 


	18. Bandits beware! Inverses on the rampage...

Disclaimer: I own all I see. Well, except Slayers and a bunch of other stuff.  
  
"Flare Arrow!"  
  
Another explosion rocked the bandit gang's hideout. Amid all the carnage, bandits were running to and fro trying to escape the burning death that surrounded them.  
  
A rather large bandit called out to his comrades. "Run for your lives men! It's Lina Inverse!" He looked over at the sorceress to see a redheaded swordswoman standing next to her. "Ye gods! We're all doomed! There's two Lina Inverses!"  
  
Emily frowned. "Now just hold on one second. . ."  
  
Lina laughed. "Oh, don't worry about it!" She threw a fireball scattering a pack of fleeing bandits. "It's not that big a deal you know."  
  
"That's easy for you to say mom!" Emily cut down three bandits in just as many seconds. "You've got a reputation. None of these guys even know who I am! Watch!"  
  
Emily grabbed one terrified bandit and shook him until his teeth rattled. She snarled at him, "Hey scumbag! What's my name?!  
  
The terrified bandit struggled to speak. "You. . .you're the demon spawn of Lina Inverse!"  
  
Emily sighed and brought her elbow down on the man's head rendering him unconscious. "You see? This is what I get everywhere I go!"  
  
"Look can we talk about this later?" Lina was fighting off five particularly brave bandits with her bare hands. "Besides, my reputation isn't that good!"  
  
Emily ducked a sword swing and stared at Lina. "What are you talking about? You're 'The sworn enemy of all living things'. That's so cool! All I get is 'Demon spawn."  
  
"Cool?! Emily, you think it's fun having a bad reputation?" Lina ducked behind a bandit as arrows flew at her. Her human shield became a pincushion in seconds.  
  
"It's got to be better than no reputation at all!" Emily sliced several incoming arrows in midair.  
  
Lina glanced around. Most of the bandits appeared to have either fled or been killed. She nodded satisfied with her handiwork. "You see what I go through for people? And they still call me a walking disaster. I tell you it's not fair!"  
  
"Mom! When'd you get 'walking disaster?" Emily grinned as she finished off the last of the fleeing bandits.  
  
Lina thought for a minute. "It was after that thing. You know the thing with the monks a couple weeks ago."  
  
Emily frowned. "I was there too. How come they don't mention me?"  
  
Lina winked at Emily. "I know you're not saying that you want credit for terrorizing a bunch of monks. Besides the guy who called me a walking disaster did mention you."  
  
"Yeah?" Emily sounded hopeful.  
  
"He called you my junior sidekick."  
  
Emily collapsed in a heap. "What?!"  
  
Lina smiled. "Never mind that! We've got loot to. . .well loot I guess." She turned toward the bandit leader's room and blew the door off its hinges. "Bingo! Here we go Emily!" She waved Emily over.  
  
Minutes later, they were loading large sacks with gold and valuables. The bandit lair was burning around them and the last of the thieves had fled.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yeah? Oh, this one's nice!" Lina stuffed a particularly large ruby into her sack.  
  
"You ever think that maybe we should return this money to the people it was stolen from?"  
  
Lina shook her head. "Nah. If they want their loot back let them get it themselves. They're not the ones risking their butts to wipe out evil wherever it lurks. Oh, pretty!" She grabbed a particularly elaborate scepter and stashed it in the sack.  
  
Emily shook her head. "You ever think maybe that's why you have such a bad reputation?"  
  
Lina stuck out her tongue at Emily. "You ever think that you're too much of a goody goody?"  
  
Emily sighed. "Real mature mom. Anyway, you don't look nearly as stressed as before."  
  
"Yeah. Bandit slaying's just the thing for stress you know. You enjoy it too don't you?"  
  
Emily nodded. "That's true. I've been doing it since I was about twelve."  
  
Lina grinned as she closed up her sack. "And wasn't that so much more fun than playing with dolls?"  
  
Emily returned Lina's grin. "I wouldn't know. I never had a doll. Never really had any friends either. Just you and dad."  
  
Lina slung her sack onto her shoulder. "Oh boy. That's heavy." She turned back to Emily. "Are you saying that you regret your childhood?"  
  
Emily shook her head and stood, easily hefting a much larger sack of loot. "Not really. Every day brought new places and new people. I just wonder sometimes what a normal childhood would have been like."  
  
Lina and Emily walked out of the bandit leader's room, oblivious to the destruction around them.  
  
Lina thought back to her life in Zefielia with Luna and shivered. "Believe me, you didn't miss anything." She muttered under her breath, "Except maybe some irreversible mental trauma."  
  
Emily saw Lina shiver and grinned. "You're thinking of Aunt Luna again aren't you? Did I tell you that I visited her in my travels?"  
  
Lina looked scared. "You didn't tell her where I lived did you?!"  
  
Emily shook her head. "I don't see what your problem is with her. She seems very nice. I stayed with her for a few weeks."  
  
Lina threw up her arms in frustration. "Everyone says that about her! 'Oh, she's so sweet!' It's all an act I tell you!" She sighed and looked at Emily. "All the way to Zefielia huh?"  
  
Emily nodded happily as the bandit camp collapsed behind them. "Uh huh! Well it has been three years you know. I got around. I saw grandma and grandpa too. They were nice. They said that they'd like you to visit sometime." She frowned. "They really miss you mom. Maybe we can go see them when this is all over?"  
  
Lina frowned. "I don't think so Emily."  
  
"Come on mom! They're your family!"  
  
"It's not that. It's just that. . .I don't think I'll be doing any traveling after this is over."  
  
Emily sighed. "You're going to settle down somewhere and mope. Is that it?"  
  
Lina thought back to her dream. She shook her head. "Not really. I just don't think that I'll be coming back from this one." She nodded. "In fact, I'm almost positive that I won't."  
  
Emily sounded angry. "Mom, don't say that. You know you scare me when you talk like that. With dad gone, you're all I have left."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"So, after we finish our business in Sairaag, we're going to visit Zefielia right?"  
  
Lina smiled sadly. "Right."  
  
Emily elbowed Lina in the ribs. "Promise?"  
  
Lina hesitated for a moment. "I promise." She immediately hated herself for lying to Emily.  
  
They walked in silence for a moment.  
  
Emily cleared her throat. "I still don't see why we couldn't go back to Seyruun. You know, before we left for Sairaag."  
  
Lina laughed. "Ah ha! I wondered how long it would take you to mention him."  
  
Emily blushed. "Well, it's not like we're on any schedule or anything." She sounded a little sad. "I just would have like to see him again. That's all. I mean, I said that I'd be back in a few days. I just hate to disappoint him like that."  
  
Lina sighed. "Emily, we are on a schedule. I know you don't want to hear it, but I really don't know how much time I have to finish this." She held up a finger when Emily started to protest. "No complaining!" She smiled. "Besides, I'll bet he'll wait for you forever if he has to."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Lina put an arm around Emily's shoulders as they walked. "Sure! For one thing, he's a really nice guy from what I've seen. And I'm a good judge of character you know."  
  
Emily nodded.  
  
"Secondly, I can tell by the way he looks at you that he's got it bad."  
  
Emily sounded excited. "Really?"  
  
Lina nodded. "Yep. Emily, you've got the guy hooked. All you have to do is reel him in. I mean, look at you. Being my little girl, how could any guy resist you? That cute face, those big eyes, and that great hair. Not to mention that ultra petite. . ."  
  
"Don't go there, mom."  
  
"Oh. Right. Anyway, you don't have anything to worry about."  
  
"Thanks. What about Zelgadis and the others?"  
  
Lina smiled. "If I know Zelgadis, he's already leveled the castle and taken any fragments that scumbag has."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Sure. Zel might seem like the quiet type, but when he decides that he wants something it's best not to get in his way." Lina thought back to the tragedy at Cruso. It seemed so very long ago.  
  
"So, you think Edward tried to 'get in his way?"  
  
Lina smiled evilly. "I really, really hope so. Someone needs to take him down a couple notches and I'd rather not sully my already damaged reputation by wiping out even more Seyruun royalty."  
  
"Would you really kill him?"  
  
Lina considered for a moment. "Let's just say, I won't be sending flowers to the funeral if Zel realizes how Edward used Amelia. Any guy that bans me from his kingdom for saving the life of his wife is worthless in my book."  
  
"Yeah, that's right. You never told me that story."  
  
Lina looked at Emily surprised. "You don't remember? You were there you know."  
  
Emily rolled her eyes. "I was three. My memory is a little hazy on something as old as that."  
  
"Oh, that's true I guess. Anyways, We were visiting Amelia and her oh so charming husband Edward. While we were riding through the city, we were attacked by a group of sorcerer swordsmen."  
  
"Sorcerer swordsmen huh?" An image of Vance flashed through Emily's mind. "Kind of like Vance?"  
  
Lina looked at Emily surprised. "Yeah. A lot like Vance actually."  
  
"You think there's any connection?"  
  
Lina shrugged. "Who knows? We can't ask Vance can we?"  
  
"No, I guess not." Emily nodded at Lina. "Go on with the story."  
  
"Oh, right. They were good. They were able to overpower Amelia almost immediately." Lina sounded angry. "Strangely enough, they didn't go after Edward. Now isn't that a weird coincidence?"  
  
Emily frowned. "Mom, are you implying. . ."  
  
"I'm implying nothing. I'm just saying that they were ignoring Edward. Take it however you will. Anyway, it got rough and I eventually had to use a Dragon Slave to end the battle."  
  
Emily's eyes widened in shock. "In the city?"  
  
Lina nodded. "You remember that Edward was complaining about the property damage at dinner the other night? He neglected to mention the deaths I caused saving Amelia. That's the type of loving guy he is."  
  
"I see. . ."  
  
"I remember that you were terrified after I cast the Dragon Slave. You cried for hours. I guess might be part of the reason you dislike magic."  
  
Emily was lost in thought. "Maybe. . ." She looked up. "Where was dad during all this?"  
  
"In the castle. Some of soldiers wanted to spar with him." Lina smiled. "He followed me for all those years and one of the few times we were apart something like this had to happen. When he found out what happened, he took it personally. As if he were the one who had failed or something. He couldn't understand that it was my fault."  
  
Emily shook her head. "That's not true! You did what you had to do to survive."  
  
"I guess so. Three lives, yours, mine, and Amelia's in exchange for a couple hundred. I hated myself for it. I was sure that Edward had something to do with it. If I didn't like him before, I absolutely loathed him after that."  
  
"That's terrible. No one should have to make a choice like that."  
  
Lina nodded. "Yeah. No one said being a hero was easy though."  
  
Mother and daughter continued on in silence as darkness fell across the land.  
  
Next Chapter: Zelgadis and Amelia sort out some issues. Emily tries to get the truth from Lina. Oh, and the entire Seyruun army is on the march.  
  
Notes: Fun chapter to write. Writing the interaction between Lina and Emily has probably been one of my favorite parts of the fic.  
  
Totally unrelated to this chapter, but I have an idea for a spin off of this story starring Vance. If anyone is interested in reading a Slayers story that involves the Slayers in a very minimal way let me know.  
  
Wow! So many reviews! Where to begin?  
  
LiltingTune, thanks a bunch for taking the time to review! That wasn't so hard was it? ;) I'm really glad that you're enjoying the story.  
  
CT, I'm guessing that you must be a big Amelia fan. You'll be happy to know that she has a significant part to play in the climax of the story.  
  
Larnec thanks a bunch! That's pretty high praise for a lowly fanfic. I'm just trying to stay close to the Slayers feel. I'm really flattered that you think the story is that good.  
  
Hikari, thanks for reviewing! So, you think the plot is thick? Thank goodness. I was really worried that the story was straying into the realm of convoluted.  
  
Until next time, keep reading. Wait a second. If I haven't posted another chapter then you can't keep reading can you? Okay! Until next time, reread the previous chapters! 


	19. Reconciliations! Let the hunt begin!

Disclaimer: I'd like to refer you to the previous 18 chapters. If you see a disclaimer joke that you particularly liked, pretend that it's in this chapter.  
  
Zelgadis stared into the fire lost in thought. The events of the last couple weeks ran through his head. Lina's nightmares, caused by the artifact that he was seeking. Gourry's death, which was entirely his fault. And now, Amelia and Phil's lives had been totally wrecked because of his actions.  
  
"Maybe this is a fitting form for me." Zelgadis looked at his hand for a moment before shoving it into the fire. There was no pain. "Monsters do nothing but cause grief to those around them. Just as I do." He pulled his hand from the flames and examined it. Not a mark on it. It really was getting worse then. Before, he could at least feel a little warmth. Now his flesh was as cold as it had ever been.  
  
Zelgadis smiled as he flexed his hand. "You did keep your promise, didn't you Rezo?" He picked up a small stone and squeezed it briefly. When he opened his hand all that remained was a small pile of dust. "I have more power than I ever could have imagined." He placed his hands together and muttered a small incantation. When he opened his hands again he was holding a flawless diamond. He concentrated and the diamond began to melt. In a moment, there was a small amount of water in his hand. "Such amazing and useless power." He flicked his wrist flinging the water into the fire. It hissed for a moment.  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis? Want some company?"  
  
Zelgadis jumped a little when he heard the voice. Amelia had surprised him. That wouldn't do while he was supposed to be on watch. He looked up to see Amelia sitting down next to him with two cups of tea.  
  
"Tea?" Amelia offered Zelgadis a cup.  
  
Zelgadis took the cup from Amelia and nodded. "Thanks."  
  
They sat together by the fire for a few moments. The silence was broken only by the crackle of the fire and a wolf howling in the distance.  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Amelia cleared her throat. "There's something that I've been wanting to ask you since you came back." She looked at Zelgadis. His features were concealed by the darkness. She wished that she could see his face.  
  
Zelgadis was a little surprised when Amelia scooted closer to him. She seemed to be searching his face for something. He cleared his throat. "Well?"  
  
Amelia smiled sadly. "You never change, do you?" She sighed. "After all these years, we're finally traveling together again and you're just as cold as you ever were. I know you don't want to hear it, but sometimes I pity you Mr. Zelgadis."  
  
Zelgadis twitched. "Amelia. . ."  
  
"I know. You always hated pity didn't you? But, I never pitied you because of your physical condition. I pity you because you won't let anyone get close to you." Amelia reached out and touched his hand.  
  
Zelgadis jerked his hand away as if he had been burned. "Amelia, you don't understand. I can't. . .I won't let you get close to me. I don't want to see you hurt."  
  
Amelia shook her head. "Don't pretend that you're protecting me. A part of me died when you didn't come back. That's hardly keeping me from harm is it?" She grabbed his hand and held it tight. "Tell me the truth. Please?"  
  
Zelgadis looked at Amelia and sighed. She was already showing signs of approaching old age. She was a far cry from the girl that he had left behind so many years ago. A few fine lines around her eyes. Her hair not quite as bright as it used to be. He muttered to himself, "Time takes us all eventually".  
  
Amelia frowned. "What did you say Mr. Zelgadis?"  
  
"Amelia, how old are you now?"  
  
Amelia looked angry. "Is that it? Are you really that shallow?"  
  
Zelgadis quickly shook his head. "No, no! I'm serious. You must be about forty five right?"  
  
"Forty four."  
  
Zelgadis nodded. "Take a good look at me. What do you see?"  
  
"You haven't changed a bit."  
  
"That's right. Do you remember what I told you when I left you?"  
  
Amelia nodded. "You said that you would come back to me when you found your cure."  
  
"Do you know why I left you Amelia?"  
  
"Because you were a heartless jerk." Amelia crossed her arms and glared at Zelgadis. "Right?"  
  
"Amelia, I loved you more than life itself."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
Zelgadis pulled something out of his cloak and put it in her hand. "Really."  
  
Amelia looked down to see a tattered pink ribbon attached to a dull blue jewel. Her eyes widened. "This is. . ."  
  
Zelgadis nodded. "I never let it out of my sight. Even on my darkest days, I could look at that and know that someone cared about me. It gave me the strength to continue my search."  
  
"But, why? If you loved me, why didn't you stay with me?"  
  
Zelgadis sighed and looked into Amelia's eyes. "Because. . .I couldn't stand the thought of seeing you grow old and sick while I retained my youth. I left you because I was a coward Amelia."  
  
"You're not a coward." Amelia threw her arms around Zelgadis and held him tightly. "You came back to me."  
  
Zelgadis put his arms around Amelia and held her silently. He thought of all his sins. All the death because of him. Associating with Xellos for all those years. He wasn't worthy of Amelia's love.  
  
"Zelgadis? Promise me that you'll never leave me again?" Amelia looked at him hopefully.  
  
Zelgadis nodded. He could at least try to make her happy. Staying with her until the very end. Maybe that would begin to make up for his mistakes.  
  
Amelia smiled and kissed Zelgadis.  
  
After a moment, Zelgadis pulled her close and returned her kiss. A wave of utter hopelessness washed over him. He had dreamt of this moment for years, but he couldn't even feel the pressure of her lips on his. He thought to himself, "Damn you Rezo. Can't I even have this?"  
  
Still, Zelgadis held Amelia. She was happy and that was enough. It would have to be.  
  
Edward leaned back in his chair and looked at Xellos skeptically. "Sairaag?"  
  
Xellos spoke from the shadows. "Quite right. I followed Lina when she left the city. She visited a sorcery doctor and now she's on her way to Sairaag."  
  
Edward sighed. "Very well. As soon as Vance returns I'll dispatch him to deal with Inverse once and for all."  
  
Xellos chuckled as he stepped out into the light. "Your bounty hunter has already tracked Inverse down."  
  
Edward smiled. "So she's finally dead?"  
  
Xellos took a seat on the other side of Edward's desk. "Hardly. Let's just say that your extraordinary bounty hunter isn't quite so extraordinary any more." He grinned wickedly. "Or breathing for that matter."  
  
"Damn it!" Edward brought his fist down on the corner of the desk. "Why can't I find reliable help?"  
  
"Too true. Well, you know what they say, right?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you want it done right you have to do it yourself."  
  
Edward stood up and walked over to the window overlooking the gardens. "You know I can't do that. I have other problems to attend to right now."  
  
Xellos nodded. "You've had a bad couple of days. First, Lina shows up and then Zelgadis steals your fragments. To say nothing of your wife and son."  
  
Edward sighed. "I have to find them before I can deal with Inverse."  
  
"Concerned about your family Edward? How very noble of you."  
  
Edward shook his head. "No, just my property. Everything rests on recovering those fragments. Once we have them all, King Phillionel will have an unfortunate accident. Then when I become king we will begin our conquest."  
  
Xellos clapped. "Such ambition is truly admirable." He stood and walked over to Edward. "However, you do have a very good reason to catch up to Lina Inverse."  
  
Edward looked at the priest warily. "What's that?"  
  
"She knows where the fragment is. If she finds it first, she will most certainly destroy it. Then your plan is ruined."  
  
"What would you have me do?"  
  
"Mobilize the army under the pretext that you are trying to find Amelia and your son. Follow Lina to Sairaag. When she finds the fragment for us, kill her and take it."  
  
"And what of the chimera?"  
  
Xellos smiled. "I'm sure he knows where Lina is headed. We'll catch up to him on the way."  
  
Edward sneered. "We wouldn't have this problem if you had killed the chimera when you had the chance."  
  
Xellos glared at the prince. "I. . .underestimated him. The wound I gave him would have killed anyone else." He smiled. "However, I don't make mistakes twice. When I find him, I'll show him no mercy."  
  
Edward frowned. "I've heard this speech before."  
  
"Oh?" Xellos cocked his head.  
  
"Vance said the same thing after he failed to eliminate Inverse." Edward grinned at Xellos. "And look at what happened to him."  
  
Xellos opened his eyes and glared darkly at Edward. "I must say I'm not terribly pleased with the insinuation that you're making."  
  
Edward sighed. "Never mind. I'll mobilize my forces immediately and track Inverse down."  
  
Xellos's cheery expression returned immediately. "Excellent! I'm sure that she won't escape us this time!"  
  
Emily lay quietly in the tent next to Lina. Unlike her mother, she was unable to sleep. Lina's words kept running through her head.  
  
"I don't think that I'll be coming back from this trip."  
  
Emily shook her head. It wasn't like her mom to be so pessimistic. Even though Lina had seemed happy enough these last few days, Emily wondered how much of it was legitimate and how much of it was just an act to ease her concerns.  
  
Emily looked over at Lina. She was still holding that book. The book that Emily had gotten her at that old bookstore.  
  
"Artifacts of the Four Worlds".  
  
Lina had been reading it constantly every time that they had stopped. There must be something important in it.  
  
Emily quietly leaned over until she was right next to Lina. She gritted her teeth and carefully tried to remove the book from Lina's grasp. Inch by inch, she slowly pulled the book out of Lina's hands. She whispered, "Come on. Almost got it."  
  
Lina yawned and rolled onto her side facing away from Emily still clutching the book.  
  
Emily sighed and massaged her temples. "Okay. Not a problem." She cautiously reached over Lina and grabbed the book. "Let's try this again."  
  
Lina clutched the book tightly to her chest while snoring loudly.  
  
Emily muttered too herself, "Don't do this to me, mom. Come on."  
  
The book didn't budge.  
  
"Give me the damn book!" Throwing all subtlety to the wind, Emily grabbed the book with both hands and braced her foot against Lina's chest. She pulled with all her might. "You're asleep and you still can't make anything easy for me!"  
  
Lina's retained her iron grip on the book while she slumbered blissfully.  
  
Emily released the book and glared at Lina. She briefly considered crushing Lina's head with a rock but dismissed the idea. Her death grip would probably be that much more difficult to break.  
  
Emily took a couple deep breaths. "Okay Emily, calm down. She's sleeping. She's not intentionally trying to piss you off." She noticed Lina smiling sweetly as she slept. "You aren't are you?!"  
  
Lina slept on, oblivious to her daughter's distress. Yawning, she rolled onto her back and released her hold on the book.  
  
Emily sighed. She quickly snatched the book of Lina's stomach. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you really did do that on purpose."  
  
Lina giggled in her sleep.  
  
Emily twitched.  
  
Moments later, Emily sat down next to the fire. She paged through the book. "Okay, let's see. . .Blessed blade of Flagoon, Darkstar weapons, Philosopher's stone. . .Ah! Here it is. Soul Render. Hmm." She began to read. "This is absolutely amazing! I'll bet this stuff would be really interesting. . .if I could understand it!" She threw the book down in disgust.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it could be kind of confusing for someone who doesn't know anything about magic." Lina sat down next to Emily and picked the book up off the ground. "Where'd you get this again?"  
  
"A bookstore in Seyruun. It's really weird. The book practically fell into my lap almost like I was supposed to find it. On top of that, the owner said that he had never even seen the book before."  
  
Lina nodded. "I suspect that you found the book because of me."  
  
Emily shrugged. "Uh, okay. Why would you think something like that? You were in the castle when I found it. That was a couple miles away at least."  
  
Lina sighed and took Emily's hand. "Are you sure you want to know? You'll probably be sorry that you asked."  
  
Emily rolled her eyes. "Yes, I want to know! How can I help you if you won't tell me what's wrong?"  
  
Lina closed her eyes. "You can't help me Emily. But thanks anyway."  
  
"Just tell me, okay?"  
  
Lina opened her eyes and looked at Emily. "I'm not who everyone thinks I am."  
  
"What? Mom, I'm confused."  
  
"I'm not Lina Inverse." Lina thought for a moment. "Well, not entirely anyway."  
  
"You're not making any sense. Are you feeling okay?" Emily put her hand on Lina's forehead.  
  
Lina shook her head. "I haven't been myself for twenty-nine years. Do you remember the story that Amelia told back at the castle?"  
  
Emily nodded. "Yeah. The story about how you saved dad from Hellmaster, right? What's that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Everything. Emily, let me tell you about my last dream. . ."  
  
Next Chapter: Lina reveals the truth and the end of the journey is near.  
  
Notes: Gotta keep this brief. Liked the Z/A bit. Wasn't too pleased with the X/Ed part. Felt forced. Kind of indifferent to the L/E part. Once again, felt forced. Ended on a cliffhanger of sorts. It's all good though.  
  
Matakishi, I thought that I shooed you out of here? But here you are making more strange comments. Who is this L-sama that you speak of? ;)  
  
Now for the exciting news. The story is totally done. Well, not really. The ending lacks a lot of punch at this point and I'm sure that I'm going to have to rewrite a couple times before I post it. But it's there people! The end is really in sight! Huzzah! 


	20. Lina's story When dreams become reality

Disclaimer: No jokes this time. I don't own the Slayers.  
  
Lina glared at the light rushing to engulf her. She stood tall and called out to the light defiantly, "I won't hide from you anymore!"  
  
As if in answer to her challenge, the light reached out and swallowed Lina. A moment later, the ground Lina was standing on was erased from existence.  
  
Lina floated in the void, just as she had so many times before. She looked around to see a golden abyss stretching in every direction. There was nothing but her and the light. Long moments passed.  
  
Lina growled in frustration. She yelled, "I know that you've been looking for me! I'm not running anymore! Come out!"  
  
Nothing changed in the abyss.  
  
Lina threw a tantrum. "Are you trying to bore me to death or what?! I finally get the nerve to face you and you get scared?! Where are you?"  
  
The sound of an amused chuckle reached Lina's ears. It seemed to be coming from all around her.  
  
"Damn it! Don't laugh at me! I'm the powerful sorcery genius Lina Inverse!"  
  
The voice spoke to Lina. "Please forgive me. I've been waiting for this day for so long."  
  
Lina looked around angrily. "Show yourself! I want to see who I'm talking to!"  
  
"Once again, I apologize. I sometimes forget that human senses cannot totally comprehend me."  
  
Lina watched as the light was drawn to a single point in front of her. All around her was nothing but darkness. The only light came from a golden orb the size of her fist.  
  
Lina looked at the sphere doubtfully. "That's it?"  
  
"Allow me to take on a more familiar shape." The orb grew and stretched until it had assumed a humanoid shape.  
  
The light faded slightly and Lina was surprised to see a blonde version of herself floating in the darkness. "What the hell?"  
  
The figure nodded. "I decided that this form is fitting considering that we share the same body."  
  
Lina smiled nervously. "So you finally reveal yourself."  
  
The golden figure chuckled. "Finally reveal myself'? Lina, I have been searching for you for twenty-nine years. I seem to recall that you're the one who spent so long running from me."  
  
Lina glared at her. "Never mind that! There's something I have to know."  
  
The figure nodded. "As expected."  
  
Lina looked a little nervous as she asked her question. "Are you really her?"  
  
The figure nodded. "I am the mother of all things. The Lord of Nightmares."  
  
Lina hung her head and sighed shakily. "I knew it was true. I just didn't want to believe it." She felt despair welling up inside of her. "This is the end, isn't it?"  
  
The Golden Lord observed Lina with a concerned expression on her face. "Please calm yourself Lina. You have nothing to fear from me." She embraced Lina lovingly. "I've grown to care for you deeply."  
  
Lina felt her fear drain away as the arms encircled her. She felt nothing but compassion from her doppelganger. "Why?"  
  
"Because of all that we've experienced together. Do you feel better now?" The Lord of Nightmares smiled at Lina reassuringly.  
  
Lina sighed happily. "Yeah, I do. Can I ask you some questions?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Lina nodded. "Thank you. How did this happen to us?"  
  
"For the answer to that, we have to look twenty-nine years in the past." The Golden Lord waved her hand and the darkness around them lit up to reveal a large chamber.  
  
The room seemed to reach up for eternity. Lina struggled to see the ceiling, but the walls faded into the darkness far before she was able to discern any end to the room. In the center of the room a huge crystal loomed. Suspended within it were hundreds of bodies. At the base of the crystal was a throne. Standing in front of the throne was a demon that wore the face of a child.  
  
"Hellmaster!" Lina quickly began to cast a spell.  
  
Her companion spoke. "Calm yourself Lina. This is only a memory."  
  
Lina blinked. "Hey, I do remember this."  
  
Phibrizzo smiled cruelly. "When these crystals shatter, it's such a beautiful thing to watch. Wouldn't you like to see it?"  
  
Lina saw her past self, standing in front of Phibrizzo. "Who'd want to see that?"  
  
Hellmaster continued. "Then why don't you cast the Giga Slave? There is a chance it won't go completely out of control."  
  
The past Lina stood silently.  
  
Phibrizzo sighed. "Seems you won't understand until I kill someone." He turned to the crystals. "So, who should I begin with?" He pondered for a moment. "Maybe this chimera man here." He grinned wickedly. "I know! Let's start with him!" He pointed to Gourry's crystal. "Unless you do something, he is about to die."  
  
Lina squeezed her eyes shut. "Gourry. . ."  
  
The Lord of Nightmares put a reassuring hand on Lina's shoulder. "I know it's hard Lina. But, you want to know the truth don't you?"  
  
Lina hesitantly opened her eyes.  
  
Phibrizzo blasted Gourry's crystal causing a large spider web of cracks to appear in it.  
  
Lina and her past self called Gourry's name simultaneously.  
  
The past Lina began to gather power to cast the Giga Slave. "I don't care who I get it from! Give me the power to save Gourry!"  
  
The Lord of Nightmares nodded. "I heard your plea Lina. Your pure heart and noble intentions drew me to your world."  
  
Their surroundings became dark once again.  
  
Lina looked around with a confused expression on her face. "So, what happened?"  
  
"After you cast the Giga Slave, Phibrizzo killed your body. I assumed your form and destroyed him."  
  
"No. . ." Lina looked at her mirror image with a terrified expression on her face. "Am I dead?"  
  
"No. Watch!"  
  
"Lina!" A familiar voice came to Lina from the void.  
  
Lina looked up excitedly. "Gourry!"  
  
Gourry was pursuing the past Lina through the chaos. "Maybe you're stubborn and sort of perverse!"  
  
Lina's smile started to fade. "Excuse me?"  
  
Gourry continued. "Maybe you trick people with your charms!"  
  
Lina twitched.  
  
"Maybe you look down on anyone who's weaker than you!  
  
Lina growled at the image of Gourry. "Okay Gourry, I get the picture!"  
  
"Lina! I need you!"  
  
The past Lina continued on, paying no heed to the pleas of the swordsman.  
  
Gourry wouldn't be stopped though. He struggled through the void until he was within reach of Lina. He grabbed her arms.  
  
A surprised look crossed the past Lina's face briefly before she shut her eyes and disappeared.  
  
The Golden Lord smiled. "I remember that. I couldn't believe that a human would risk utter destruction for another. It intrigued me."  
  
Lina was smiling with tears running down her cheeks. "Gourry, you did that for me?"  
  
"He risked his very existence to save you. I was impressed. So, I sent you back to him."  
  
Past Lina reappeared in Gourry's arms and they kissed.  
  
Lina watched this, trying to take in every detail. She had a smile on her face as she whispered, "You saved me." She frowned as she continued. "And I never even thanked you."  
  
"It's alright Lina. He knew how you felt."  
  
The scene faded and darkness surrounded the two women again.  
  
Lina wiped her eyes and struggled to regain a little composure. "You came back with me. Is that it?"  
  
A smile. "Yes. As I said, I was intrigued. First, you risked your entire world to save Gourry. Then, he risked utter destruction to save you. I wanted to experience what the two of you shared. So I decided to put myself into you. I've been slumbering for the past twenty-nine years, dreaming about you. All your adventures."  
  
The darkness lit up to reveal Lina and her friends fighting for their lives against Darkstar.  
  
"All of your love."  
  
The scene shifted to a bedroom in a Zoana inn where Gourry was carrying a blushing Lina over to the bed. They lovingly kissed as he lowered her onto the mattress.  
  
Lina whispered, "Gourry?"  
  
Gourry smiled at her. "Yeah, Lina?"  
  
"Promise me that you'll never leave me?"  
  
Gourry answered her with another tender kiss.  
  
The scene shifted to an exhausted Lina holding a newborn child in her arms. She smiled at the child and sighed happily. "Hello Emily."  
  
Mother and daughter quietly regarded each other with eyes the color of flame.  
  
Then the darkness again.  
  
Lina shook her head. "Is Emily. . ?" She was unable to finish the question.  
  
The darkness lit up with a montage of images. Emily learning to walk. Painting on the walls of the palace in Seyruun while being pursued by a young Phil. Several sword practice sessions with her father. Finally, an image of her setting out on her own three years ago.  
  
The Golden Lord smiled. "She's entirely yours Lina. I didn't want to directly interfere in another life the way I did with yours. However, I promise that she will have a long and fruitful life."  
  
Lina sighed. "So, what happens to us now?"  
  
The smile faded. "I'm very sorry Lina, but you must return with me to the Sea of Chaos. My slumber has been disturbed recently and I fear for your world if I were to fully awaken."  
  
"It's the Soul Render, isn't it?" Lina shook her head. "My nightmares got a lot worse after I touched the fragment."  
  
"That is correct."  
  
"What is the Soul Render?"  
  
"Nothing less than a gateway to the Sea of Chaos. When you touched it, it called out to me interrupting my sleep."  
  
Lina shook her head, confused by this new information. "But, that doesn't make any sense. Zelgadis thinks that it can cure him."  
  
"He's not entirely wrong. When low levels of magic are sent through the artifact, small waves of chaos are released. Just enough to rend a person's soul into its basic natures. In Zelgadis's case, it may very well rip the demonic portion of his body away."  
  
"Low level magic? Like a human's power right?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"So, if someone who had greater than human power used it, the effects would be far greater right?"  
  
"Very astute."  
  
Lina scratched her head. "Someone else is after the Soul Render as well. I'd guess the demon race was involved. They would have enough power to fully activate the Soul Render right?"  
  
"No. They would be able to wipe out a large part of the world, but only we have enough power to unlock the artifact's full potential."  
  
Lina whispered, "That's why you want me to leave, right? This time, I'm the threat to the world."  
  
"I'm very sorry Lina, but I would hate to see this world that I have grown to love be wiped out."  
  
Lina nodded. "Yeah, me too. So what do I have to do?"  
  
"Find the last fragment. Use the gateway to return to the Sea of Chaos. You know where it is, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah. It's Sairaag, right? That's where we were born. It's the only missing component. The others were where I first experienced physical love, the birth of my child, and where I faced my potential death."  
  
"Very good Lina. Sharing those experiences with you pulled the fragments from the other worlds into yours at those locations. You must hurry though. It's only a matter of time before I totally awaken. If that happens your world will not survive."  
  
Lina grinned. "So, if the bad guys get the fragments the world ends. If I fail to get the fragments the world ends too. If I do get the fragments, my life ends." She chuckled dryly. "You're not making it easy for me are you?"  
  
The Golden Lord laughed. "I have faith in you Lina. We've been through worse before, haven't we?"  
  
"That's true. So what happens to me when I leave this world?"  
  
"I can't be sure because we are eternally bound to one another, but I expect experiencing my realm will destroy you utterly."  
  
Lina nodded sadly. "That's about what I expected. And because I won't be a part of this world anymore. . ."  
  
"You will simply cease to exist."  
  
". . .and I'll never be reunited with Gourry."  
  
"You have my condolences Lina. I never should have tampered with your life."  
  
Lina winked and smiled through her tears. "Well, there's nothing to be done about it is there? All I can do now is my best." Her smile faded. "I just hope it's enough."  
  
"It will have to be."  
  
Lina felt herself falling into the darkness. She saw the Lord of Nightmares rapidly dwindling in the void.  
  
"Farewell Lina. I have faith in you."  
  
"And that's when I woke up in Kira's house." Lina slumped a bit. Telling the story had been extremely hard for her. She looked up trying to see Emily in the darkness. The campfire had long since dwindled to embers and she was unable to see Emily's face in the night.  
  
"Emily, are you okay?" Lina moved over next to her daughter and placed an arm around her. She smiled sadly. "See? I told you that you wouldn't want to know the truth."  
  
Emily was weeping, unable to answer Lina. She hugged her mother tightly as if she would be able to keep her there forever.  
  
Lina gently stroked Emily's hair as she spoke. "Hey, it's alright. Why are you crying? It's not like you're dying, you know." She smiled and gave her daughter an encouraging squeeze. "Didn't you hear? You're going to have a long and happy life. Isn't that good news?"  
  
Emily shook her head fiercely and buried her face in Lina's chest. "I don't care about that!"  
  
Lina struggled not to cry as she held Emily. "Please don't say that. I want you to be happy."  
  
"First I lost dad, now I'm losing you." Emily looked up at Lina sniffling. "I don't want to be alone mom."  
  
Lina started to quietly weep when she heard that. "You'll never be alone Emily. You've got friends all over the continent don't you? You'll always have someone to talk to."  
  
Emily shook her head. "None of that matters."  
  
Lina sighed. "Emily, don't say that. There's a lot more to your life than me."  
  
"You and dad were always there for me to come home to. No matter what happened on the road, I always knew that you'd be there waiting for me. It made me feel safe."  
  
Lina thought of Gourry. He'd followed her for thirty years. It had always been comforting to know that he was beside her. "I know how you feel."  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yeah, baby?" Lina gently rocked Emily back and forth.  
  
"Do you know what the worst part of everything is?"  
  
Lina shuddered. "Emily. . ." She knew what was coming. The thing that she had tried to put out of her mind.  
  
"I'll never see you again. Not in this life or the next. Neither will dad. It'll be like you never existed."  
  
Lina began to sob and she clutched Emily tighter. "I know. I'm sorry." She kissed Emily's cheek. "I'm so sorry."  
  
There was a long moment of silence as both women tried to comfort each other and be comforted all at once.  
  
Lina smiled through her tears. "Emily, do you remember what I told you after we attacked those bandits?"  
  
Emily shook her head.  
  
"I told you that it wasn't easy being the hero. You have to make tough decisions. I risked the entire world to save Gourry all those years ago. Now, I have to make amends for that. But, it's worth it." Lina lifted Emily's chin. "Do you know why?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Because, it's your world now. Whatever happens, it's okay because I know that you'll be here and that you'll make the best of it. And that's enough for me."  
  
"But there's so much we haven't done yet." Emily smiled and spoke hopefully. "Remember your promise? You said we'd visit grandma and grandpa in Zefielia. You wouldn't break your promise would you? Let's forget about Sairaag and go."  
  
Lina shook her head. "Emily, please don't do this to me. This is the reason I didn't want to tell you the truth." She looked over at the lights of Sairaag, now only a couple hours away and trembled. "Do you think it's easy for me, knowing that I'm walking towards my own death?" She looked down at Emily. "I'm terrified. I've never been so scared in my life. Nothing would make me happier than to turn tail and run."  
  
Emily frowned and whispered, "But you won't."  
  
Lina shook her head. "I can't."  
  
Emily wiped her eyes and released Lina. "Alright. I won't try to stop you."  
  
Lina smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"And I'll stay with you until the very end mom. You can count on me."  
  
"I knew that I could."  
  
Next Chapter: The journey ends.  
  
Notes: I absolutely love this chapter. I'm somewhat embarrassed to admit that I was crying a little while writing it. I hope that all of you enjoy it. Another 3-4 chapters to post and we're done.  
  
Matakishi, uh *sweatdrops* I was kinda making a pretty lame joke when I said that I didn't know who L-sama was. Don't hurt me okay? I was just trying to keep the surprise revelation in this chapter a, well you know, surprise. How obvious was it and when did you figure it out?  
  
Thanks for reading everyone! 


	21. Showdown in Sairaag! Xellos revealed!

Disclaimer: No officer, I didn't steal the Slayers characters. It was. . . *points at the reader* that person! Go get 'em!  
  
Dawn warmed the world and Sairaag slowly came to life. Farmers began to work their fields. Merchants opened up their shops for another day of sales. Children played in the streets oblivious to the doom that walked among them.  
  
Lina Inverse walked down the streets of Sairaag staring in wonder at everything around her. The city had been restored to its former glory. Even after all the destruction that had plagued the city, the people had just rebuilt again. There was probably a lesson in there somewhere, but Lina's mind was occupied by other thoughts.  
  
"Where are we going anyway?" Emily hurried to keep up with her mother. "You said the fragment was in Sairaag, but. . ." She looked around before continuing. ". . .the city's so big. We could spend days searching for it."  
  
Lina shook her head. "No, I know exactly where it is. Do you see that?" Lina pointed to the ruins of Hellmaster Phibrizzo's temple. Even after all these years, the temple ruins still loomed over the city like a festering sore. "That's where we're going Emily."  
  
Emily nodded. "Right."  
  
They both stood quietly staring at the temple for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts. Destiny awaited them within those walls.  
  
Lina broke the silence. "Right after we eat! Come on." She turned and walked into a small café. She plopped down at a table and yelled, "Hey! What do I have to do to get some service around here?!"  
  
Emily sat down across from Lina as the waiter came hurrying up.  
  
"I'm very sorry ma'am. We don't open for another half hour."  
  
Lina stared at him with a murderous expression on her face.  
  
The waiter gulped nervously and continued. "But, I'm sure we can make an exception for you ladies. What can I get for you?" He handed them both menus.  
  
"Well for starters, coffee. And keep it coming." Lina shot Emily a nasty look. "Some of us didn't sleep very well last night."  
  
Emily returned Lina's glare. "Excuse me? You basically told me that you were dying last night and you're giving me grief because I had trouble dealing with it? You're impossible!"  
  
Lina was about to say something when she saw the waiter backing away from the table. "Hey! I'm not done with you yet!"  
  
The waiter stammered nervously. "I thought you ladies would like a moment to look at the menu."  
  
Lina shook her head and waved a finger at the waiter. "Uh-uh. Just bring me two of everything." She casually tossed her menu to him. "And where's my coffee?!"  
  
The waiter looked terrified and confused all at once. "But. . .well, ma'am I haven't had a chance to. . ."  
  
Lina sighed and waved him off. "Whatever."  
  
The terrified waiter turned to Emily and forced a smile. "What can I get for you miss?"  
  
Emily perused the menu briefly before handing it to the waiter. "I'll have the breakfast special."  
  
The waiter nodded and quickly departed lest he spark Lina's wrath.  
  
Emily looked at Lina. "So what do we do after we get the fragment?" She smiled at the waiter as he put a cup of coffee in front of her. "Thank you very much."  
  
Lina glared at him. "Is my food ready yet?"  
  
"Well, no. It'll be ready in a few minutes."  
  
Lina slammed her head down on the table spilling her coffee. She whined, "I'm not hungry in a few minutes! I'm hungry now!"  
  
The waiter retreated to the kitchen.  
  
Emily frowned. "Mom, you don't have to be so rude you know. Anyway, you didn't answer my question."  
  
Lina sighed and mumbled, "What?"  
  
"What are we going to do when you get the fragment? We don't know where the other ones are."  
  
"We're just going to have to count on Zelgadis for that part."  
  
Emily almost choked on her coffee. She stared at Lina incredulously. "Oh, really?"  
  
"Yeah, really."  
  
Emily sighed and massaged her temples. "Okay mom, let me see if I've got this straight. You're relying on Zelgadis to. . ." She started listing points on her fingers. ". . .find three Soul Render fragments, figure out where we've gone, and get here before the Lord of Nightmares awakens inside you?"  
  
Lina glared at Emily irately. "Well. . ." She thought for a moment about the situation before she favored Emily with a weak smile. "Yeah. What about it?"  
  
Emily sighed hopelessly. "Nothing." She shook her head and sipped her coffee. "You have a lot more faith in that priest than I do."  
  
"Hmm?" Lina perked up. "What did you just say?"  
  
Emily rolled her eyes. "I said you have a lot more faith in Zelgadis than I do."  
  
Lina shook her head angrily. "That's not what you said. Something about a priest."  
  
Emily shrugged. "Well, yeah. The kids from Cruso said that Mr. Priest killed dad. I thought it was kind of odd that Zelgadis was a priest, but whatever. I mean, he doesn't even look like a priest much less act like one." Emily noticed that Lina looked seriously troubled. "Mom, are you okay?"  
  
Lina ignored Emily and mumbled to herself, "Mr. Priest. Could they have meant mysterious priest?" An image of Xellos's smiling face flashed through her mind and her eyes widened in shock. "Could it be? Could it have been him?"  
  
"Mom, what's the matter?"  
  
Lina looked up at Emily frightened. "We have to go. Right now."  
  
"Now? But. . ."  
  
"No buts!" Lina dragged Emily out of her seat and ran out the door.  
  
The waiter returned to the table a moment later carrying a huge tray of food. "Here we go! Two of everything on the menu and one breakfast combo." He looked at the empty chairs and then at the door. He didn't know whether to be relieved or angry. After a moment, he settled on relief.  
  
Emily gasped for air. "Mom, where are we going?"  
  
"To Phibrizzo's temple! If Xellos is involved, we don't have any time to waste."  
  
Amelia looked around confused. There was no sign of any violence in the city. No property damage. No casualties. "Zelgadis? Do you think we made a mistake?"  
  
Zelgadis shook his head. "No, I'm positive that this is where Lina would have gone. It fits the pattern."  
  
Phil frowned. "I hope that they weren't caught by those assassins."  
  
Zelgadis stopped walking and crossed his arms. "No, Lina wouldn't fall for anything like that. She's here, I'm sure of it." He looked around for a moment and his eyes widened in surprise. "Holy. . ."  
  
Lina barreled into the group at full speed dragging Emily behind her. "What the hell are you doing Zel?! Get moving or get out of the way!"  
  
Zelgadis and the others picked themselves up off the ground and sprinted after Lina and Emily.  
  
Lina looked up to see Zelgadis running beside her. "Zel, you said that you didn't want to hurt the people in Cruso. What happened?"  
  
Amelia looked concerned. "Cruso? Zelgadis, that was you?"  
  
"I'll explain later Amelia." Zelgadis turned back to Lina. "I still don't understand what happened Lina. My chimeras were supposed to be docile. They just ran wild."  
  
Emily smiled at Phil. "Hi."  
  
Phil returned her smile. "Hello." He looked concerned for a moment. "Emily, doesn't that hurt?"  
  
Emily noticed that Lina still had her in a headlock and was dragging her down the street by her neck. She sighed. "Not really. I'm used to it."  
  
Lina continued. "They just went wild, right? Almost as if someone had cast a spell to make them more aggressive."  
  
Zelgadis nodded. "I guess that could be a possibility." He gasped. "Lina! Are you saying. . ?"  
  
Lina glared at him. She had a dangerous tone in her voice. "Where have you been for the last twenty-eight years Zel? More specifically, what have you been doing?"  
  
Zelgadis swallowed nervously. He glanced over at Amelia who was looking at him questioningly. He turned back to Lina. "Well, I've been doing research of course. Trying to find my cure."  
  
Phil interjected. "Mr. Greywords, didn't you say that Xellos character helped you in your research from time to time?"  
  
Amelia gasped in surprise. "Zelgadis? You've been associating with that demon?"  
  
Lina held up a finger to silence Amelia. "Later Amelia!" She nodded angrily. "Just as I suspected. Xellos was in that village wasn't he Zel?"  
  
Zelgadis nodded. "Yeah." He could feel Amelia's questioning gaze.  
  
"And you said that the kids told you that Mr. Priest killed their parents right?" Lina looked down to see Emily beaming happily at Phil. She rolled her eyes and shook Emily violently. "Hey! Pay attention!"  
  
Emily gasped. "Oh, what?" She looked at Lina. "Yeah, Mr. Priest."  
  
Zelgadis frowned. "Mysterious priest."  
  
Lina nodded. "Right. Xellos, mysterious priest."  
  
"Well, I guess you've finally figured it all out Lina."  
  
Lina and the others skidded to a stop. Standing in the middle of the street ahead of them, Xellos smiled wickedly. "I've been waiting for you."  
  
Lina snarled at Xellos. "You killed Gourry didn't you?" She released her hold on Emily and took a defensive stance.  
  
Xellos thought for a moment before smiling. "Well, I guess you could say I had a hand in it. I think gravity did most of the work for me though."  
  
Lina was trembling with barely contained rage. "Why?"  
  
Xellos yawned.  
  
Emily drew her sword and stepped forward until she was next to Lina. "Answer her! Why did you kill my dad?"  
  
Xellos shrugged. "Call it a disciplinary action. When you meddle in demon affairs, you're bound to get hurt." Xellos glared at them darkly as he continued. "Interfering with Lord Ruby Eyes is an unforgivable crime."  
  
Lina whispered, "But, why Gourry? I dragged him into everything. You know that it's my fault."  
  
Xellos laughed. "Oh Lina! That's precisely the point! Gourry was relatively innocent and I killed him anyway." His expression was full of mirth as he regarded Lina. "I killed him because that would hurt you more than anything else I could have done to you! Think about it Lina! Gourry's death is your fault you know."  
  
Lina fell to her knees. "Oh Gourry. . ."  
  
Emily looked at Lina for a moment before she turned to face the demon priest again. "Monster!"  
  
Xellos smiled at her. "You'll die momentarily my dear. I'll be sure to kill you before Lina." He turned to Lina. "Consider this another part of your punishment, Lina."  
  
Lina looked back and forth between Xellos and Emily frightened.  
  
First, I have some other business to deal with." He turned to Amelia. "And what about you Miss Amelia? Regretting your association with Zelgadis now?" He shook his head. "A murderer and heartless as well. Isn't that right Zelgadis? You're partially responsible for Gourry's death as well. To say nothing of those poor, dead people in Cruso. My, my. You more of a monster than even me. Bravo!" He clapped his hands a couple times.  
  
Zelgadis stared at him mutely. He turned to see Amelia looking at him distrustfully.  
  
Phil spoke up angrily. "You're lying! You brought all of this about, demon!"  
  
Xellos opened his violet eyes and regarded Phil darkly. "Young man, I do not lie. These pathetic people brought everything that happened to them on themselves. Just as you have now." He pointed at something behind Phil.  
  
Phil turned to see his father riding down the street towards them at the head of a large group of soldiers. "Father?"  
  
Edward was shouting orders to the men. "Burn the city! There must be no witnesses!"  
  
Phil watched in horror as the soldiers scattered and began to cut down helpless civilians. Several men began to set fire to the city.  
  
Xellos laughed. "You see? If you had just stayed in Seyruun where you belong, these people wouldn't be dying. That goes for you as well Miss Amelia!"  
  
Amelia recoiled as if she had been struck.  
  
Phil stared at the trickster priest for a moment before he turned to face Edward. "Father! Please stop this! These are innocent people! They've done nothing to deserve this treatment!"  
  
Edward turned to face his son. He looked at him with a mixture of pity and disgust on his face. "Son, you always were a huge disappointment. I let you spend too much time with your mother." He nodded to an archer standing next to him.  
  
A moment later Phil fell to his knees, an arrow lodged in his stomach.  
  
Emily and Amelia screamed his name simultaneously and ran towards him.  
  
Xellos melted into the shadows only to reappear a moment later in front of the fallen prince. He leaned down and lifted Phil's chin until their faces were inches apart. He whispered, "Do you see?" He gestured to the carnage surrounding them. "Do you see what your foolish ideals have wrought?" He laughed and disappeared right before Emily's blade cut through the space his head had occupied.  
  
Amelia crouched down next to Phil. "Phil? You're going to be alright."  
  
Phil ignored her. Instead, he looked up at Edward with a bewildered expression on his face. "Father?"  
  
Edward looked at him distastefully. He then turned to Lina. "Inverse, you are hopelessly outnumbered. If you surrender, I promise you will die a quick death."  
  
Lina looked around at her friends wordlessly. Phil was down. Amelia and Emily both looked as if their spirits had been broken, and Zel. . . She glanced over at Zelgadis. He was looking around as if he didn't know where he was or why he was there.  
  
Lina turned her gaze back to where Edward was waiting for her answer with Xellos by his side. She realized that they had lost the battle before it had even begun.  
  
Next Chapter: Things are looking bad for the group. Edward has an army at his disposal and our heroes are already down by one. On top of that Lina's not going to fight?! But neither is Xellos for that matter. . .  
  
Notes: Everyone still with me? Good. This chapter is pretty much filler to get us to the big climax which is much better IMO, than the other extremely sucky ending I had planned out originally. I hope it was entertaining filler though.  
  
On to the reviews!  
  
CT, despite what you might think, I love L/G. Chapter 20 wasn't a fun one to write, but it had to be done. The original results of Lina's dream were going to be far worse than the slap on the wrist I ended up letting her off with. E-mail me if you want to know what it was.  
  
Matakishi, was it painfully obvious or just kinda obvious?  
  
Hikari, thanks for the kind words about the story. Regarding the sequel I mentioned, it's not going to be a direct follow up to this one. The way I'm figuring it, the sequel's going to take place at least a couple hundred years in the future. *Sigh* I hope I didn't give too much away there. . . Anyway, don't look for it for a little while. My ideas on it are extremely preliminary at this point.  
  
I hope everyone is sitting down. . . Well I assume you are anyway. You are looking at a computer screen right? Okay. Everything is done. There are 4 more chapters after this one and I'm thinking of throwing them all up at once early next week. Or would you rather I put them up a little slower? Tell me!  
  
Until next time peeps! 


	22. Destruction and death! The battle rages

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers for the next 3 chapters, but after that they are so mine! Mwah, ha, ha, ha! Well. . .maybe not.  
  
The city was burning out of control around Lina and the others. Citizens were being pursued through the streets and cut down like cattle.  
  
Lina had a horrible flashback to Cruso. The death and destruction had been just like this. Only now it was on a much larger scale. She glared at Edward defiantly.  
  
Edward stared back at her indifferently. "Well, Inverse? What do you say? Surrender the fragments to me and I'll be merciful." He smiled at Emily evilly. "I may even let your little brat live to see another day."  
  
Lina shook her head. "Emily!"  
  
Emily looked up from where she was trying to help Phil. "Yeah mom?"  
  
Lina smiled at her and gave the thumbs up. "You said you'd stay with me until the end. This may be it. Are you still with me?"  
  
Emily looked doubtfully at the dozens of soldiers behind Edward and Xellos. "I don't know mom. It looks kind of hopeless, you know?"  
  
Lina's smile faded. "Emily. . ."  
  
Emily flashed Lina a confident grin. "But, I've seen worse." She stood and drew her sword while muttering, "Nothing immediately comes to mind, but I'm sure there had to have been something worse than this. . ."  
  
Lina winked at her. "Right! I knew I could count on you!" She turned to Amelia and Phil. "What about you guys? Are you going to sit idly by and allow this injustice to continue?"  
  
Phil smiled painfully as he finished dislodging the arrow from his abdomen. "I'll do my best." He struggled to his feet leaning heavily on Amelia. "It's always been a dream of mine to fight for justice alongside the infamous Lina Inverse and Zelgadis Greywords."  
  
Amelia frowned and pointed at her wicked husband. "Edward! I cannot allow this evil to go on any longer! Plotting world domination and daring to harm our son? Toying with my affections for all these years just to seize power in Seyruun? People who dare to do these things are those people that I call villains! I will never forgive you for this!" She released Phil who promptly fell to the ground groaning in pain. She continued her speech, oblivious to her son's discomfort. "The wholesome and righteous light of justice will shine down upon your wickedness and vanquish you utterly! Although some of us may die slow, gruesome, and extremely agonizing deaths in the upcoming battle against darkness. . ."  
  
The rest of the group began to look each other nervously.  
  
Amelia continued. ". . .you can rest assured that the eternal flame of justice that burns ceaselessly within our hearts will overwhelm you!" She twirled once before striking a dramatic pose and pointing at the villains. "Edward and Xellos, prepare to meet your righteous ends upon the edge of the almighty blade of virtue!"  
  
Edward struggled to stay astride his horse. He muttered, "I should have listened to my father. No kingdom is worth putting up with this. . ."  
  
Xellos leaned heavily on his staff, desperately struggling to fight off a wave of nausea. "Miss Amelia? Are you quite done?" He tried to stand up straight, but instead collapsed into a quivering heap on the ground. He pleaded, "In the name of everything decent, please tell me that you're finished."  
  
Amelia scratched her head. "Uh, yeah, I think that should just about do it." She looked down at Phil and grimaced. "Oops! Sorry!" She kneeled beside him and began to cast a Recovery spell on him.  
  
Phil smiled at Amelia. "That's alright, mother." His voice was full of admiration. "That may have very well been the most incredible speech that I've ever heard!"  
  
Amelia beamed. "Do you really think so?" She leaned towards Phil and whispered, "I was kind of winging it on that one. Usually, I have these things planned out."  
  
Lina blinked a couple times and shook her head. She sounded mystified as she spoke. "That was so hypnotic. Almost like watching. . ."  
  
". . .a horrible accident?" Zelgadis steeped forward next to Lina.  
  
Lina nodded at Zelgadis. "Yeah." She patted her face a couple times trying to shake off the utter horror of Amelia's speech. She grinned at Zelgadis. "Well, are you with us Zel? Despite everything you've been a part of, I don't think you're a monster. You've just made some bad decisions. Everyone does that once in a while."  
  
Zelgadis smiled. "I suppose so. Besides, how can I run away after that. . .poignant speech?" He forced himself to smile at Amelia who was looking at him happily. "I'll fight on to the very end to make up for my failures."  
  
Edward sighed in frustration and massaged his temples. "Um, excuse me?"  
  
Lina called out to Edward, "Hold on a sec, ugly! I'm trying to rally the troops over here!"  
  
Edward twitched.  
  
Lina pointed at the enemy. "Alright then! Is everyone ready?!"  
  
"Right!" Zelgadis and the others readied themselves for the fight.  
  
Lina smiled. "Okay then! Go get 'em guys!" She quickly turned to leave.  
  
"Wait a second!" Zelgadis grabbed the back of Lina's cloak as she tried to make her exit.  
  
Lina grinned at the chimera sheepishly. "What? Is there a problem Zel?"  
  
Zelgadis sighed. "You expect us to fight this battle ourselves? It wouldn't exactly be easy even if you helped us."  
  
Emily glared at Lina. "Yeah mom! You're not even going to fight? This whole battle is pretty much your fault you know!"  
  
Amelia nodded. "That's right Miss Lina! What you're doing is terribly unjust!"  
  
Lina sighed. "I'm sorry, guys." She pointed at Phibrizzo's temple. "I've got to get the last fragment. There's not much time left."  
  
Emily nodded. "That's right. I'll hold them off until you get back."  
  
Zelgadis stared at Emily with his mouth hanging open. "Hold them off?" He pointed at Xellos.  
  
Xellos was stuffing balls of cotton in his ears. He wasn't going to endure another justice speech. He noticed Zelgadis pointing at him and smiled while waving. "Hi! Were you saying something to me?"  
  
Zelgadis ignored him. "This is a demon among demons! You don't just hold this guy off!"  
  
Emily ignored Zelgadis and hugged Lina. "Just promise me that you won't leave without saying goodbye, okay? "  
  
Lina smiled sadly as she returned her daughter's embrace. "I'll try. Stay safe Emily."  
  
Zelgadis looked back and forth between Emily and Lina. Apparently he had missed something "Goodbye? Lina, what's going on?"  
  
Lina turned to leave again. "Emily will explain it to you. Zel, give me the fragments."  
  
Zelgadis reluctantly handed over the bag.  
  
Lina looked at her friends for what might be the last time. Wordlessly, she turned and ran off towards the temple.  
  
Emily turned to face the enemy and pointed her sword at Xellos. "Alright! Now we're ready to fight!"  
  
Xellos noticed that Edward had dozed off while waiting for them to finish talking. He sighed and poked him with the end of his staff. "Hey, wake up."  
  
Edward shook his head wearily. "Are they finally ready?" He smiled as he saw them waiting for his attack. "At last!" He waved his men forward. "Charge! Show no mercy!"  
  
About a hundred soldiers ran past Xellos and Edward toward the much smaller group of defenders.  
  
Edward smirked. "This should be amusing. Brief, but amusing nonetheless. Don't you think so?"  
  
Xellos didn't answer him. He watched Lina run towards the temple with a troubled expression on his face. Lina Inverse, running away from combat? Something wasn't right. He turned to Edward and smiled. "I'm very sorry, but I'm afraid I've just recalled some pressing business I must attend to."  
  
Edward looked down at him surprised. "You're leaving?"  
  
Xellos bowed. "You needn't worry. I'll return momentarily. Ciao!" The next instant he was gone.  
  
Emily assumed a defensive stance beside Zelgadis as the soldiers bore down upon them. "So what's our strategy?"  
  
Zelgadis raised his sword. "It's a little late to be planning strategy at this point, but. . ." He looked around briefly. ". . .I'd suggest taking refuge in that alley. If they can't all get to us at once, we might have a chance."  
  
Emily was already running before Zelgadis finished speaking. She called over her shoulder. "Phil! Amelia! Come on!"  
  
They quickly darted into a nearby alley with the soldiers close behind.  
  
Emily stopped for a moment and looked around wide-eyed. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me!"  
  
The alley was a dead end with a wall of flame blocking the other end and quickly advancing towards them. Several windows lined the narrow passage. Just out of reach, they were perfectly positioned for use by Edward's archers.  
  
"What the hell kind of idea was this?!" Emily threw her arms up in frustration. "You've practically led us into a death trap Zelgadis! Are you some kind of tactical idiot?! Why didn't you just kill me and be done with it?!"  
  
Zelgadis shot her a venomous glance as he parried a strike from the first of the soldiers. "Believe me, I'm seriously considering it."  
  
Emily glared at him and turned to fight another soldier. "Oh, bite me!"  
  
Amelia tried to use her considerable diplomatic skills to diffuse the situation. "Come on guys! Don't fight!" She smiled. "After all, we're all on the side of justice, right?"  
  
Zelgadis and Emily yelled at Amelia simultaneously. "You stay out of this!"  
  
Amelia sighed and meekly spoke. "Alright. . ." She looked up and grimaced. "Oh dear. Phil, help me!"  
  
Phil looked up and gasped.  
  
Mother and son cast their spells at the same time. "Windy Shield!" The shield of wind formed by their spell deflected several arrows.  
  
Emily risked a quick look. "I knew it! Archers in the windows!" She snarled at Zelgadis. "This is all your fault, you know. First you get my dad killed and now you've gotten us boxed in with no chance of escape! What's your problem?!" She deflected a cut and decapitated a soldier. Another immediately took his place.  
  
Zelgadis breathed deeply trying desperately to control his temper. "I'm sorry okay?"  
  
A soldier's sword bounced off Zelgadis's arm. He paid for his attack with his life.  
  
Emily snorted. "Sorry for what?"  
  
Zelgadis tried to smile at Emily. "Oh, you know. Sorry that Gourry's dead. Sorry that I associated with Xellos for all those years. Sorry that I saved you from Vance."  
  
Emily twitched. "What?"  
  
Zelgadis snorted. "You heard me you thickheaded idiot! You're more ill tempered and stubborn than Lina at her worst!"  
  
Phil looked up from where he was maintaining the shield. "Come on guys. Let's not resort to name calling okay?"  
  
Emily ignored Phil. "You take that back, you morose stone faced moron!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
Edward watched the conflict with a look of surprise on his face. These two were obviously highly skilled with the sword. They were practically ignoring his soldiers and still managing to kill them quite easily. He glanced around briefly and grumbled, "Where is that damn priest?"  
  
Amelia and Phil were starting to get tired. Maintaining the wind barrier around them was quickly draining their magical reserves. Something had to be done and quickly.  
  
Amelia sighed wearily. "Please stop. You're both acting like children."  
  
Phil nodded in agreement. "That's right. Can't you agree to kill each other later, when we're not in mortal danger?"  
  
Zelgadis and Emily glanced at each other as they continued to fight Edward's troops.  
  
Emily muttered, "Fine by me."  
  
Zelgadis snorted. "Whatever."  
  
Amelia sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."  
  
Lina tripped over some rubble and fell to the ground. "Ow, that hurt." She looked around the room struggling to get her bearings. It had been twenty-nine years since she had been here after all. She whined, "Oh, where is the damn thing? It should be around here somewhere."  
  
The sound of a small rock falling nearby startled her.  
  
Lina cautiously stood up and dusted herself off. "Hello? Is someone there?"  
  
There was no response.  
  
Lina shrugged. Raising her hand she cast a spell. "Lighting!" A small orb of light formed in her hand illuminating the ruins. That was a lot better. Raising the light over her head she looked around the room again.  
  
It was circular and much larger then she had originally thought. Branching off from the main chamber numerous passages led deeper into the structure. A very large and ominous looking pit filled most of the room.  
  
Lina nodded. "I remember that. I'll bet this is where I'll find it." She carefully walked through the rubble and to the edge of the chasm. Looking down she saw only blackness. It was down there. She was sure of it.  
  
The sound of a quiet footstep broke the oppressive silence.  
  
Lina whirled around holding the light up. "Who's there?!" Her heart was hammering in her chest. It was bad enough being here, but now she was hearing things. Suppressing a shudder, she turned back to the edge and sighed nervously. Destiny awaited her.  
  
Lina dropped the light into the pit. It was swallowed almost immediately by the darkness. "Okay. Here I go." She closed her eyes and stepped off the edge. She felt the wind against her skin and roaring in her ears as she fell. She considered, ever so briefly, not casting a levitation spell. She was doomed anyway. Why fight it any more? Maybe she could be with Gourry this way. . .  
  
Lina's eyes flew open. "Levitation!" Her decent slowed considerably. Another few seconds and she would have struck the bottom of the pit. What would happen if she had been killed while the Lord of Nightmares resided within her? Better not to find out.  
  
The spell wore off and Lina gently landed on the floor. She looked up and gasped.  
  
The ruined remains of crystal that had contained the long dead inhabitants of Sairaag were scattered across the floor. Still tenaciously standing in the center of the chamber, Phibrizzo's throne loomed on its rocky pedestal. There was a figure seated there.  
  
Lina blurted out a name. "Hellmaster?!"  
  
The figure shifted in the darkness and chuckled. "My, my. Are you a little spooked Lina? I can understand why. All these lovely memories." He stood and walked down the stairs until he was only a few feet away from Lina.  
  
Lina caught a flash of purple hair in the darkness. She whispered, "Xellos?"  
  
Next Chapter: Lina vs. Xellos for the fate of the world! The Slayers vs. Edward in the name of justice. . .or maybe just vengeance.  
  
Notes: This was an easy chapter to write. I knew exactly where the story was going at this point and got this one done in 45 minutes. Never mind the 3 rewrites. I hope nobody thinks that I am playing the Slayers/Edward conflict too comically. Lina/Xellos is going to be fairly dark and I wanted to have something to contrast with that. Don't worry. It's not going to be fun and games for the others, just not as dark as Lina's path.  
  
CT, thanks for the review. I hope I answered all your questions satisfactorily. I probably talked your ear off, but that's what happens when you ask a question.  
  
Matakishi that was exactly what I thought at the end of Next. I thought it was kind of odd for Lina to escape with no consequences in the last episode. After all, she was messing around with some pretty powerful forces.  
  
Something's been bugging me. Stara, are you still reading? Your comments were very helpful early on, but you haven't written anything for a while now. Did I alienate you somehow?  
  
Did I mention that the story was done? Did I mention that I'm not going to put it all up at once? You can thank CT for that. ;) You can expect about 2 chapters a week. It should all be posted by next Friday. 


	23. Into the darkness! Last stand of the Sl...

Disclaimer: .enim t'nera sreyalS ehT Don't ask why I wrote it like that.  
  
Xellos and Lina observed each other briefly in the dimness of the chamber.  
  
Xellos broke the silence. "You are aware that you'll never see the light of day again aren't you?"  
  
Lina looked up hopelessly. The chamber spiraled off into the darkness for what may as well have been eternity. She would never return to the surface. Never to feel the sunlight warming her skin as she relaxed in a field. Never to hear the birds sing again. Never to enjoy another meal. Never to see her child again. A wave of complete and utter despair washed over her as she realized that this miserable room was the only world that she would know for the rest of her short life. She moaned softly, a sound of absolute misery.  
  
Xellos smiled as he savored the intoxicating emotions Lina was releasing. "You do understand." He cocked his head and opened a single amethyst eye. "But something troubles me Lina."  
  
Lina slowly looked down until she was staring at Xellos's face. Her expression was totally blank.  
  
"What, pray tell, is wrong with you? Where is the fiery spirit that I know so well?" Xellos leaned in close to Lina and examined her face. She looked dead to the world. Even her crimson eyes seemed dimmer than usual. He shrugged. "You disappoint me Lina. I thought that you would at least try to make this interesting for me."  
  
Lina watched silently as Xellos raised his staff over his head. A moment of hesitation and he swiftly brought it down upon her.  
  
"Okay, this is getting a little cramped!" Emily blushed as Phil leaned against her back to back.  
  
"It looks kind of hopeless doesn't it Emily?" Phil pressed himself closer to her in an attempt to avoid getting burned.  
  
Amelia and Zelgadis were in a similar situation. Behind them the fire had consumed most of the alley and was only a couple feet away from them. The archers above them had finally abandoned their posts as the buildings they were in caught fire. Now they faced death by the sword in front of them and an inferno behind them.  
  
Zelgadis struggled briefly with a soldier that tried to grab his sword and create an opening. A quick slice from Zelgadis's blade removed his hand. He called over his shoulder. "What are you guys doing back there?! I can't fight like this! Put the fire out!"  
  
Amelia and Phil looked at each other briefly.  
  
Phil coughed as he felt his face turn red. "Yes, well that makes sense. I should have thought of that." He raised a hand and snapped his fingers. "Aqua Create!"  
  
A pillar of water shot out of the ground extinguishing most of the flames. The path behind them was clear.  
  
Amelia ran down the passage and checked the other side. "It's okay! We can make it out here! Come on!" She waved them on as she ran out the opposite end of the alley.  
  
Zelgadis looked at Emily briefly. "Go ahead. I'll watch your back."  
  
Emily nodded and turned to follow Amelia.  
  
Just then, a massive fighter charged through the melee and raised an axe over his head. He growled as he swung downwards at Emily's head.  
  
Zelgadis knew he wouldn't be able to stop the man's momentum with his sword. Instead, he shoved Emily, knocking her out of the way. He squeezed his eyes shut and braced for the impact.  
  
The large soldier's axe bit deep into Zelgadis's shoulder before shattering against bone.  
  
Emily turned just in time to catch Zelgadis. "Damn!" She turned to Phil. "Give me some cover!"  
  
Phil nodded and gestured towards the entrance of the alley. "Diem Wind!"  
  
A barrier of solid wind blocked any hope of pursuit by the soldiers as Phil and the others made their escape.  
  
Edward snarled at the troops. "Damn you! They're getting away!" Seeing that his men were utterly useless at this point, he turned his horse and charged down the street. He had to find a way to get around to the other end of the alley.  
  
Emily half dragged half carried the wounded chimera down the alley. She called over her shoulder. "Coming Phil?"  
  
Phil ran up and slung one of Zelgadis's arms over his shoulder. "It's really not looking very good for us is it?" He looked at Emily as he spoke.  
  
Emily shook her head and smiled sadly. "I hate to admit it, but this might be the end."  
  
Zelgadis coughed. "Not really." He gestured to his shoulder. "This will be fine in a couple minutes. I just need some rest."  
  
Emily smiled at Zelgadis. "Thanks for what you did back there."  
  
Zelgadis returned her smile. "Not a problem. Remember the deal? If that guy had killed you I never would have gotten a shot at you."  
  
Emily chuckled. "That's right. We still have to kill each other when this is over right?"  
  
Phil pointed to something up ahead. "Look!"  
  
They looked up to see Amelia waving them towards an open door across the street. The building seemed to be untouched by the flames that had ravaged the rest of the city.  
  
Looking up and down the street and seeing no soldiers, Emily and Phil quickly dragged Zelgadis towards the door.  
  
Amelia called out to them. "Watch out!"  
  
Emily turned to see several archers taking aim at them from the roof across the street. The house was still a few feet away and there was nothing else she could think to do. She quickly moved behind Phil and Zelgadis trying to shield them both. She heard the musical sound of the bowstrings snapping. Tears stung her eyes as she felt several arrows slam into her back.  
  
Lina gasped in pain as she felt Xellos's foot connect with her ribs yet again. Something may have broken that time. She didn't care though. Her life was practically over. What was a little more pain along the way?  
  
Xellos stepped back from Lina who immediately curled up into a tight ball whimpering in pain. "Now, this really is quite interesting Lina." He stepped forward and knelt down next to her. He gently lifted her chin until they were eye to eye. "Why won't you fight me?"  
  
Lina just looked at Xellos and wished that everything would be over. If he killed her, maybe she could be with Gourry. She had decided that anything was better then the terrible fate that awaited her in the Sea of Chaos.  
  
Xellos sighed and smiled warmly at Lina. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that this time you're the one who has a secret." His grin faded. "I positively abhor secrets, Lina. Why don't you tell me yours and I'll go ahead and finish you?"  
  
A single tear ran down Lina's cheek. She squeezed her eyes shut. Deep within herself she could feel a presence stirring. She whispered, "I'm sorry. I can't." A vision came to her of Xellos running her through with his staff. A moment later, the world falling apart. All of Creation wiped out in an instant. The horrible results of the death of the Lord of Nightmares.  
  
Xellos scowled and slapped Lina before standing. "Something has crushed your spirit, and although I hate to admit it, I'm fairly certain that it wasn't me. Tell me what it is Lina."  
  
Lina felt the power within her growing. She opened her eyes and spoke to herself. "I shouldn't be feeling sorry for myself. It's time for us to go home right?" She struggled painfully to her feet and faced Xellos.  
  
Xellos regarded her carefully. "Lina, have you gone quite mad? Talking to yourself isn't healthy you know."  
  
Lina glared at Xellos. Something in her expression made him recoil.  
  
Xellos shook his head and took a second look at Lina's face. "Golden eyes Lina? Is this some sort kind of trick?" He felt something stir in the air around them. There was a powerful force at work here.  
  
Lina raised her arms above her head and began to weave a spell.  
  
Phil quickly shoved Zelgadis into the safety of the house and caught Emily as she fell. His eyes widened in horror at the sight. Three arrows pierced her back in different places. He quickly dragged her into the house before another volley could be fired.  
  
Amelia quickly barred the door. Glancing around the sparsely furnished home, she quickly grabbed a blanket and spread it on the floor. "Set her here Phil."  
  
Phil gently lowered Emily onto the blanket.  
  
Amelia immediately went to work on removing the arrows.  
  
Emily groaned in pain. "Why do I always get stabbed in the back?" She reached out to Phil who took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.  
  
"I really wish you hadn't done that." Phil smiled at her. He looked at her back where Amelia was carefully working the second arrow out. He sighed. "You always have to outdo everyone don't you? You even have to get shot more."  
  
Emily giggled briefly before wincing in pain. "Ow! That's me. Ultra competitive."  
  
Amelia gave Phil a disapproving look. "Don't make her laugh. I need her to stay calm." She cast a Recovery spell on Emily.  
  
Zelgadis carefully rotated his shoulder. No pain. It was amazing. His wound was totally healed in minutes. He stood up and walked over to where Emily was lying on the floor. "That was a pretty stupid thing to do." He knelt down next to her and smiled. "Thanks anyway though."  
  
Emily tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace. "We're even now right?"  
  
Zelgadis thought for a moment. "I suppose so."  
  
There was a crash as something heavy slammed into the door.  
  
Zelgadis stood and drew his sword. "Damn it! I thought we would have a little longer before they got to us."  
  
Emily struggled to stand.  
  
Amelia and Phil fought equally hard to hold her down.  
  
Another crash and the door began to buckle.  
  
"Let me go! He can't fight them all on his own!"  
  
Amelia frowned. "Emily, please hold still. You're going to aggravate you wounds and it will take even longer to heal." She saw fresh splotches of blood on the back of Emily's shirt. She shook her head and sighed. "You really are as stubborn as Lina."  
  
Phil squeezed Emily's hand and smiled at her reassuringly. "Please relax. I'm sure Mr. Greywords can handle it."  
  
Emily looked back and forth between the two nervously. "But. . ."  
  
Zelgadis waved Emily off. "This is nothing. Now that I have a little time to cast, I can end this battle immediately."  
  
The others watched as Zelgadis gathered his immense power within himself. For an instant, the space around him seemed to ripple.  
  
"Earth below me, submit to my will. . ." Zelgadis raised his right hand over his head.  
  
Phil watched in awe. "A Stone Spiker!"  
  
Another crash and the door folded in half. Several men holding a battering ram stood on the other side of the doorway. Behind them the rest of the soldiers crowed around.  
  
Zelgadis smiled. "Just what I was waiting for." He slammed his palm into the ground. "Dug Haut!"  
  
The earth rumbled briefly as the soldiers looked around in fear. Suddenly, spears of stone shot up from the ground impaling most of the soldiers upon them. Those that survived quickly scattered revealing an incredibly angry Prince Edward.  
  
Zelgadis stepped out of the house and moved towards calmly towards Edward, ignoring the groans of the dying men around him. He kept walking until he was right next to Edward's horse. He smiled at the prince. "Hi."  
  
Edward glared at him trying to find the words to express his complete and utter hatred for Zelgadis. He settled on a single word. "Idiot!"  
  
Zelgadis grinned and yanked Edward unceremoniously off his horse.  
  
Amelia finished her recovery spell and inspected her work. She smiled at Emily. "That should be okay, but don't move for a little while."  
  
Emily and Phil watched as Amelia stood and left the room. They smiled at each other.  
  
Amelia walked angrily up to Edward and stuck a finger in his face. "You see what happens when you try to fight against the mighty force of righteousness?"  
  
Zelgadis shrugged. "Well, actually I did most of the work. . ."  
  
Amelia ignored him and continued her vicious verbal assault. "Now Edward, for all the wickedness that you've spread in this world, you will sit and be judged in the Court of Justice!"  
  
Edward slumped. "I was afraid that you were going to say that."  
  
Phil smiled as he watched his mother berate Edward.  
  
Emily tugged on the edge of Phil's cloak to get his attention. "Phil, help me up okay?" Emily pointed towards the door. "I want to see this guy get it."  
  
Phil grinned and scooped Emily up in his arms, carefully avoiding any of the injuries on her back. "As you wish, Emily." He carried her over to the door.  
  
Emily was blushing furiously. She struggled to get out of Phil's arms. "Phil, put me down! I don't want anyone to see me like this! This is so embarrassing!" She glanced out the door. Thankfully, Amelia and Zelgadis seemed to be occupied with Edward at this point.  
  
Phil chuckled. "Please calm down Emily. I don't want to see you hurt yourself again." He gazed into her eyes and smiled. "Okay?"  
  
Emily quietly nodded, mesmerized by Phil's deep blue eyes. "Alright."  
  
They both turned to look out at events unfolding in the street.  
  
Amelia had been mercilessly criticizing Edward for the past ten minutes. ". . .and furthermore, I can't believe that you would try to have your own son killed! That was a terribly unjust thing to do Edward! The gods are glaring down at you even as we speak!"  
  
Edward muttered, "I can't imagine them being any worse than you."  
  
Zelgadis was sitting on the ground crying. He pleaded with Amelia. "Amelia, please stop! Even I've forgiven him at this point!"  
  
Amelia continued on unperturbed. "Only by embracing the path of righteousness can you ever hope to be redeemed Edward! Now, repeat after me! Life is wonderful!"  
  
Edward stared at her for a moment. He could feel his sanity cracking. "Life is wonderful. . ."  
  
Amelia smiled. "Louder!"  
  
Edward forced himself to smile. "Life is wonderful!"  
  
Amelia shook her head. "With more feeling!"  
  
Edward twitched. "LIFE IS WONDERFUL!"  
  
Amelia clapped her hands. "Great! Now you just keep working on that until you've made up for all the evil you've done!"  
  
That was too much for Edward to bear. He screamed and fled down the street. Pausing about half a block away, he turned back and pointed at the group. "When I find Xellos, you people are going to be in so much trouble! You mark my words! You haven't heard the last. . ."  
  
A flaming wall collapsed on Edward as the others watched.  
  
Zelgadis sighed. "Well, I guess that's the end of that huh?"  
  
Amelia sighed and wiped away a tear. "Poor Edward. I was so sure that I could help him become a true ally of justice."  
  
Zelgadis looked at the pile of burning rubble that concealed Edward's body. "No, I think that he's probably a lot happier this way."  
  
Phil shook his head. "But Mr. Greywords, he's dead!"  
  
Zelgadis nodded. "Exactly."  
  
They stood for a moment longer watching the flames when Emily spoke up.  
  
"Hey, where is that Xellos guy anyway?" Emily looked around from her position in Phil's arms.  
  
Zelgadis looked at her surprised. "That's right. Why didn't he fight us?"  
  
Amelia frowned. "It's not like Xellos to run from us. He could have beaten us pretty easily."  
  
Emily's eyes widened. "Mom. . ." She wiggled out of Phil's grasp and sprinted down the street towards the temple ruins. "He's going after mom! Come on!"  
  
A moment later, everyone else ran after her.  
  
Next chapter: Lina's time is up. Will she make it to the Sea of Chaos, or will Xellos finish her?  
  
Notes: Two chapters left and then we're through. I enjoyed writing this chapter immensely. I hope nobody found Lina to be OOC here. I think anyone would be a little down after realizing that his or her life was over. Hope everyone liked Edward's end. Like I said before I was trying to put a little humor into what would otherwise be a very dark chapter. 


	24. Blades of Chaos! Lina vs Xellos!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Slayers. That won't stop me from ruining their lives though.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lina felt the presence within her becoming more restless as she continued to cast her spell. She had to kill Xellos before she left. She was fairly certain that Zelgadis and the others would be able to defeat Edward, but the demon priest was another matter entirely.  
  
Xellos looked around the room doubtfully. "A golem creation spell Lina? What on earth do you plan to use?"  
  
Lina continued to channel her magical power into the room. She looked at Xellos confidently. "This!"  
  
The shards of crystal that had been scattered across the chamber now began to flow together until they formed a vaguely humanoid shape that stood several stories high. The newly created golem looked around for a moment before its gaze settled on Xellos. It roared at him in a strangely musical voice. It sounded like hundreds of wind chimes.  
  
Xellos regarded the creature with an amused expression on his face. "Very pretty." He turned to Lina, ignoring the golem's advance. "But surely you know that no mere golem can hope to stand against me?"  
  
Lina nodded. "I know. But this golem isn't normal. It's formed from the remaining shards of the prison that Phibrizzo constructed for the souls of Sairaag. A very powerful magical artifact. Therefore, it should be able to hurt you."  
  
Xellos chuckled. "Very innovative Lina! But. . ." He disappeared just as the golem's fist came crashing down. He reappeared standing atop the creature's head. "Do you honestly expect something this slow to be able to strike me?"  
  
Lina grinned confidently. "Yeah, because I'm not done yet!" She quickly whipped out some sunglasses and put them on. "Lighting!" She cast the spell directly on the golem.  
  
The golem's crystal body reflected and amplified the power of the spell a thousand times over. The resulting flash would have boiled a normal person's eyes in their sockets.  
  
Xellos was far from normal though. He shrieked and covered his eyes. "Damn you Lina!"  
  
Lina clapped and pointed at the priest who was floating in midair trying to recover from her attack. "Go get him big guy!"  
  
The golem grunted in agreement and smashed Xellos against the wall with a fist the size of a large troll. It ground its fist into the wall for a few seconds before pulling away to reveal the trickster priest lying in an indention in the stone with multiple shards of crystal skewering his body.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Emily ran through the ruins, unmindful of the treacherous footing caused by the rubble. Her mind was on one thing and one thing alone. She had to keep her promise. She had to help her mom. She whispered to herself, "I'm not going to let you down. I said I'd be with you at the end and I will be. Just wait a little longer okay?"  
  
The others were a short distance behind her, trying to be a bit more cautious in their movements.  
  
Zelgadis almost tripped on a jagged rock. "Damn it! If this hall wasn't so narrow, we could just Ray Wing our way there!"  
  
Amelia nodded. "Zelgadis, do you know where Lina was going?"  
  
Zelgadis shrugged. "I think she's going to get the last fragment, but I don't understand why she couldn't have waited until after the battle."  
  
Emily yelled back to them. "Mom has to leave. She didn't have any time left, so she ran off on her own."  
  
Phil shook his head. "What do you mean? Where is she going?"  
  
Emily sighed. "For as long as I can remember, mom's had these dreams. . ."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lina watched Xellos with no small amount of satisfaction on her face. "Oh, Xellos! Does that hurt? I really hope it does."  
  
Xellos slowly pulled himself out of the wall. Lacking the strength to fly, he went plummeting to the ground where he landed in a heap. He looked up at Lina and smiled. A shard of crystal had been shoved through one of his eyes, temporarily ruining his good looks. "That was good Lina. Excellent, in fact."  
  
The golem growled at Xellos and took a step forward sending a small tremor through the room.  
  
Xellos stood and dusted himself off, totally disregarding the crystal that pierced his body in places that would have been lethal to a human. After all, his form was just a mask. Even the crystal piercing his eye didn't impede his vision. He grinned. "Trust the sorcery genius Lina Inverse to make the impossible possible." He regarded Lina with a predatory look. "No human has ever harmed me before. Congratulations." He reached up and ripped the shard of crystal from his face leaving a gaping hole filled with negative energy. "That. . . tickled."  
  
Lina smirked. "Yeah, right! You talk big Xellos, but admit it. I hurt you." She pointed at him angrily. "And if I can hurt you, I can kill you. That scares you doesn't it?"  
  
Xellos was busy removing the last of the shards from his body. "You're an annoyance Lina. A fly to be swatted and nothing more." He glanced at her. There was something there. Those golden eyes hid something from him, but what? Before he had time to ponder that question, the golem roared and lunged at him again.  
  
Lina watched as Xellos teleported just before the golem brought its foot down on his head. She glanced around the chamber warily. "Where'd he go?"  
  
"Why, right here Lina!" Xellos called down to her from the top of the golem's head. "What do you say? Let's put your little toy away and get down to business, shall we?" He raised his staff over his head.  
  
Lina worked quickly to raise a shield when she realized what Xellos was doing.  
  
"Blast Bomb!" Xellos smashed his staff into the top of the golem's head causing a huge explosion that scattered jagged bits of crystal death in every direction. He disappeared immediately after impact, avoiding the deadly shower.  
  
Lina gritted her teeth as she struggled to maintain the shield. If it fell she would instantly be cooked by the flames and then sliced into confetti by the shards. Her golden eyes brightened as she unconsciously tapped into the power hidden within her. She muttered, "I know. I'm working as fast as I can!" She cocked her head as if listening to something and grinned wickedly. "That's pretty sneaky. I bet it'll work! I want to add something to your idea though. . ."  
  
Xellos reappeared as the rain of crystal came to an end. He looked at Lina surprised. "Oh? Not dead yet Lina? You are tenacious aren't you? Far more than Gourry was."  
  
Lina glared at Xellos. "Don't you dare talk about him!" Her anger quickly faded and she smirked. "Actually, talk all you want Xellos. You're only making your punishment worse."  
  
Xellos disappeared only to reappear inches in front of Lina. "Punishment?" He backhanded her knocking her into a wall. "Lina, I know that you are well aware of my power. Let's drop the charade shall we?"  
  
Lina picked herself up off the floor and wiped some blood from her mouth. She considered for a moment before sighing. "You're absolutely right Xellos. I do know what you're capable of. It won't even really be a struggle will it?" She began to unfasten something on her cloak.  
  
Xellos smiled for a moment until Lina threw something at him. Several things actually. He caught the objects and examined them.  
  
Four stone talismans with blood red stones imbedded in them.  
  
Xellos looked up at Lina surprised. "These are. . ."  
  
Lina nodded. "That's right Xellos. The power amplification talismans that you sold me all those years ago." She winked at him, her eyes almost glowing at this point. "I hope those are enough to make this a fair fight. In fact, just to show what a generous person I am, I'm not even going to charge you for them. Enjoy!"  
  
Xellos looked at Lina, back down to the talismans, and finally back at Lina again. Her eyes. What was wrong with her eyes? He shrugged and snapped the talismans into place on his wrists, belt and collar. "Lina, I believe that you really have gone mad. Or are you just suicidal?"  
  
Lina briefly thought of the doom awaiting her, but shrugged the thoughts off. It was too late for regrets. "Maybe I am a bit suicidal Xellos, but I'm taking you with me when I go." She began to gesture for a spell. "Lord of Darkness and the four worlds. . ."  
  
Xellos smiled and advanced on Lina blindingly fast. "You should have known that I wouldn't let you do that." Destructive energy flew from his staff at her. "Time to bring this game to an end."  
  
Lina smiled and deflected the dark power with a perfectly formed Ragna Blade. She had made no effort to form the blade and it was entirely under her control. "Gotcha!"  
  
Xellos's one eye widened in shock. "How?" He continued to fly towards her unable to stop his momentum. Out of pure desperation, he shifted over to the astral plane. He saw that it would do no good though. Lina's blade continued to fly towards him tearing a jagged gash through the dimensional walls.  
  
Lina swung the blade. Unlike every other time she had cast the spell, the power was utterly under her control. Instead of an unfocused beam of energy, the blade wasn't even flickering. To the untrained eye, it would have appeared to be darkness solidified.  
  
Xellos had vanished, but Lina knew that he had no time to avoid her attack. There was no resistance as the blade swung through the air. Had he somehow dodged her attack? She looked over her shoulder to see Xellos standing with his back to her.  
  
Xellos looked confused. Surely Lina hadn't missed him? He looked down at himself and noted that he seemed to be intact. Suddenly, his staff fell into two pieces, severed right down the middle. He looked down at himself, horrified to see his body below the waist falling away from the rest of him. He screamed in anguish as he fell unceremoniously to the floor.  
  
Lina turned and calmly walked towards Xellos, the Ragna Blade still pulsing with energy in her hand.  
  
"H-how can this be?" Xellos scrambled backwards, trying to get away from Lina. "You didn't cast the spell! I heard you! You didn't finish the incantation!" He spoke to her as if accusing her of cheating at some game they had been playing.  
  
Lina looked down at the fallen demon with a cold expression. She held up the Ragna Blade briefly before dispelling it. "I don't need to cast a spell to summon what is already mine." She looked down at him with her golden eyes glowing brightly.  
  
Xellos gasped. He finally understood. "You are. . ."  
  
Lina knelt next to him and nodded. "And I'm not pleased with what you've done Xellos. You took Gourry from me. I must take something from you in return." She placed her hand on his head and muttered an incantation.  
  
Xellos screamed as he felt his body being ripped apart by the power Lina was channeling through him. He disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
In her realm, Zelas sat up on her cushions with a concerned expression on her face. She felt her link to her priest-general violently severed. She muttered, "My Xellos? Dead?"  
  
Lina stood and sighed. She was cutting it close. The Golden Lord within her was almost awake. She looked around and spotted what she was looking for.  
  
A jet-black stone was lying in the ruins of the battlefield. The last Soul Render fragment.  
  
Lina held out her hand and the stone left the ground and floated over to her. Upon touching the stone, it began to glow with a golden light. She opened her satchel and the other fragments floated out.  
  
As Lina watched, the four fragments came together to form a single large stone. The Soul Render glowed brighter illuminating the entire chamber. Suddenly, the artifact disappeared to be replaced by a portal.  
  
Lina looked through the portal and immediately felt sick to her stomach. The Sea of Chaos awaited her. She sighed and looked around one last time, trying to remember everything that she loved about this world. Trying to find a way to say goodbye. Tears were running down her cheeks as she stepped towards the portal. "Goodbye Emily. Be well." She took another hesitant step towards the portal. . .  
  
"Mom!"  
  
Lina looked up to see Emily and the others floating down the shaft towards her.  
  
Emily hit the ground running and flung herself into Lina's arms, almost knocking her off her feet.  
  
Lina embraced Emily for the last time. "Hey, you made it!"  
  
Emily was smiling through her tears. "Of course! I told you that I'd be with you at the end."  
  
"I never doubted you for a minute." Lina pulled away from Emily and looked her over lovingly, trying to commit every detail of her child to memory. "Don't forget what I said. This is your world now. Enjoy it while you can." She winked. "But not too much, okay?"  
  
Emily nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Lina squeezed her tightly. "I'll miss you, baby." She kissed Emily's forehead. "I love you."  
  
Emily squeezed Lina even harder. "Bye mom. I love you too."  
  
Lina released Emily and turned to Phil. She whispered to him with a sweet smile on her face. "I swear if you do anything to hurt my little girl, I'll haunt you for the rest of your life."  
  
Phil looked pale. "Of. . . of course not! I would never. . ."  
  
Lina grinned and elbowed him in the ribs. "Just kidding! You're so uptight!" She glanced at Emily again. "Seriously though. Make sure she's happy."  
  
Phil nodded. "Yes ma'am."  
  
Emily walked over to Phil. "What did she say to you?"  
  
Phil looked at Lina who was smiling at him evilly. "Oh, nothing important."  
  
Emily leaned against Phil. "Really?" She smiled when he put an arm around her.  
  
Phil shook his head. "She didn't say anything that I dare to repeat."  
  
Lina turned to Zel and opened her arms.  
  
Zel smiled. "Goodbye Lina." He hugged her tightly.  
  
Lina whispered in his ear while returning his embrace. "I forgive you for your part in everything. I'm sure Gourry does too. That's the kind of guy he was you know. So, don't let it bother you okay? She sighed. "Rezo apologizes for everything that he did, so don't live for anger anymore Zel. Be happy." She smiled at Amelia. "Make her happy."  
  
Zelgadis nodded.  
  
Lina blinked and looked at Zelgadis again. She smiled. "Zel, are you crying?"  
  
Zelgadis sniffed and wiped his eyes. "I didn't know that I still could."  
  
"You must be more human than you think." Lina kissed Zelgadis's cheek. "Bye, Zel."  
  
Zelgadis smiled and released Lina.  
  
Lina turned to Amelia who was weeping openly. She hugged her. "Hey, Amelia. Our little reunion was fun, huh?"  
  
Amelia nodded. "Just like before. We managed to raze Sairaag again."  
  
Lina chuckled. "I'm sure they're used to it by now. Besides, with Seyruun's help it'll be as good as new in no time right?"  
  
"Better than it ever was."  
  
"I'm really going to miss you. You've been like a little sister to me. You're happy now, aren't you?"  
  
Amelia looked at Zelgadis and smiled. "Yeah, I suppose so Miss Lina. Thanks for everything."  
  
"Watch out for Emily whenever you can, okay?"  
  
Amelia nodded. "Of course. Goodbye Miss Lina."  
  
Lina turned towards the gateway. "Time to go." She stepped up to the threshold of the portal before she turned. She smiled at Emily one last time. "Take care everybody." She gave them a wave and then she was gone in a flash of light.  
  
Light surrounded Lina once more. But instead of the soft light of her dreams, this light was violent. Her clothes were burned away immediately and her flesh quickly began to warp as the chaos took hold. She screamed in agony as she felt herself being torn apart. It was so hot.  
  
Gradually, something changed. In the beginning everything had been agony. Now she began to feel cooler. Soon after, the light surrounding her began to dim. Lina closed her eyes and sighed. So this was what death felt like. . .so gentle. She happily slipped into its comfortable embrace.  
  
And then the mortal Lina Inverse, sorcery genius, bandit slayer, and savior of the world ceased to be.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Next chapter: Farewells and retellings. Also, a heaping pile of author's notes.  
  
Notes: Well I hope that the climax didn't suck. What did everyone think? It can't possibly be any worse than the ending I had for the story before. I turned Slayers into Dragonball Z. *Shudder* It really was pretty atrocious.  
  
One more chapter to go and we're through. Until the inevitable follow up anyway. . .  
  
Stara, I decided to take your advice. Well, how's it look? I've been going back through and fixing the other chapters, but it's been kinda slow going.  
  
Matakishi, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but no happy ending for Lina in this one, huh? 


	25. Rememberances and Retellings! Also a bu...

Disclaimer: Well, if you haven't learned from the others, you're not going to start listening now.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Emily cried until she had no more tears to shed.  
  
All the while Phil held Emily patiently. There was nothing he could say to ease the pain, so he stood quietly, giving her someone to lean on. It was all he could offer her at the moment. She would have asked for nothing more.  
  
"She's not coming back is she? Even at the end, I was sure that she would find some way to save herself."  
  
Phil shook his head. "I'm sorry Emily."  
  
Emily looked at the shattered shards of stone on the ground. The Soul Render's power had been depleted when the portal had been opened. "She died alone in there. I couldn't stay with her. In the end, I really did abandon her."  
  
Phil hugged her tighter. "You did all you could. She wouldn't have asked for anything more."  
  
Emily sniffled. "I wish. . .I wish that it had been me instead."  
  
"Don't say things like that. She did what she did for you Emily. Even at the very end she was thinking about you." Phil smiled at Emily sadly. "The last thing she told me was to take care of you."  
  
Emily tried to smile. "Really?"  
  
Phil nodded. "Sure. There was a death threat involved, but that was the basic message."  
  
Emily laughed a little at that. "Yeah, that sounds like her style." She leaned her head against Phil's chest and whispered, "Thanks mom."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Pain. There was so much pain. The man groaned as he tried to sit up. Looking around, he saw that he was in the middle of the wilderness. Trees surrounded him and in the distance mountains partially concealed the setting sun.  
  
The man struggled to his feet and brushed purple hair out of his eyes. Feeling something warm, he looked at his hand quizzically. "What?" There was blood on his hand. He reached up and touched his forehead again. The results were the same. Blood. He realized something. It was his blood. His breathing quickened and his eyes widened in growing horror. He whispered, "What did you do?" Something else hit home right after that. He was breathing. He wasn't supposed to be breathing. He fell to his knees and screamed. "What did you do to me?!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Phil watched his mother pack up their things with a smile on his face. "So, what are you going to do now mother?"  
  
Amelia looked at Zelgadis and then back at Phil. She smiled. "I'm going to live for myself." She pulled a letter out of a bag and handed it to Phil. "Give this to your grandfather please. Tell him that I'm finally happy."  
  
"I'm sure he'll be glad to hear it mother." Phil hugged Amelia.  
  
Zelgadis grinned at Phil. "And what about you guys?"  
  
Emily and Phil looked at each other.  
  
Emily smiled at Zelgadis. "I'm going to continue traveling. There's still a lot of the world left for me to see."  
  
Phil scratched his head. "Well, I suppose I have to go back to Seyruun, at least for a while."  
  
Emily looked at him worriedly.  
  
Phil saw the look and grinned. "But, I guess I could take the long way. I'll get there in, I don't know, a few years maybe? I've always wanted to see the world and now is my chance."  
  
Emily breathed a sigh of relief when she heard that.  
  
Amelia shook her head with a smile. "Well I guess there's no point in giving you my letter is there?" She took it back from Phil. "I'll get it to father somehow."  
  
They all looked at each other for a moment.  
  
Amelia sighed. "Well, I guess this is goodbye."  
  
Zelgadis smiled as he put an arm around Amelia. "I'm sure we'll meet again."  
  
They turned to leave when Zelgadis remembered something. "Phil?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Greywords?"  
  
"Do you remember that conversation we had in your father's study?"  
  
Phil nodded.  
  
"If you ever finish it, I'd love for you to send me a copy of your research."  
  
Phil smiled. "I guess I can do that. Farewell Mr. Greywords. Mother."  
  
Both pairs turned and began walking in opposite directions.  
  
Amelia turned to Zelgadis as they walked. "What was that all about?"  
  
Zelgadis smiled. "Time."  
  
Amelia shook her head and grinned. "Fine. Keep your little secret. I've got the rest of my life to find out right?"  
  
Zelgadis put his arm around Amelia's waist and held her close as they walked. "Where should we go first?"  
  
"I don't care as long as you're there beside me." Amelia kissed his cheek.  
  
When they were out of sight of Zelgadis and Amelia, Phil spoke to Emily. "You have no idea of where we're headed, do you?"  
  
Emily glanced at Phil with an annoyed expression. "Sure I do! We're going wherever the road takes us!"  
  
Phil smiled. "I've always wanted to go there. I've heard it's quite nice at this time of year."  
  
Emily grinned. "Oh really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
They both laughed as they walked off into the sunset.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was a lovely summer day. Warm, but cloudy so that it wasn't too hot. In a forest clearing, there was a picnic blanket spread on the ground. A woman who looked to be in her mid thirties, her fourteen-year old daughter and six year old son sat on the blanket.  
  
". . .and that's the whole story." Emily smiled at her son, Gourry.  
  
Emily's daughter Lina rolled her eyes and pushed her dark hair out of her face. "Whatever. I'm going for a walk."  
  
Emily smiled. "Alright. Don't take too long. We'll be ready to go pretty soon."  
  
Lina walked off into the forest.  
  
Phil sat down behind Emily and wrapped his arms around her. "Of course, your mother neglected to mention all the trouble that she's gotten us into over the years."  
  
Emily turned and kissed Phil. "Well, it's not really relevant to the story is it dear? Gourry was asking about his grandma and grandpa, not our life story."  
  
Phil winked at his son. "Is that the truth Gourry?"  
  
Gourry shook his head and giggled. "Uh-uh. I asked about how you met mom."  
  
Phil turned back to Emily who was making shushing gestures towards her son. "Caught in the act, love. I think you were selectively omitting certain parts of the story that portrayed you in an less than stellar light." He chuckled.  
  
Emily groaned and smiled. "Okay you got me. Well Gourry, there was this one time that I dragged your dad off on a quest to get some black dragon eggs. . ."  
  
Phil grimaced. "I still have scars from that one."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lina Seyruun walked through the forest enjoying the sounds of nature. She loved her mother, but it was so obvious that her stories were fictional. No one could possibly be as heroic as she made Lina's grandparents out to be.  
  
Lina heard a chuckle coming from above her in a tree. "Who's there?" She looked up to see a feminine figure sitting on a low hanging branch. The leaves obscured her features but Lina thought she saw a flash of red hair.  
  
The figure spoke. "You should pay more attention to your mother. If anything, she's toning down the story to make it more believable."  
  
Lina shook her head. "Who are you?"  
  
The wind rustled through the leaves and the figure was gone.  
  
Lina shrugged and started back towards the clearing. "That was odd. . ."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Elsewhere, Emily was carrying some flowers to a small marker in a clearing. She smiled as she sat down. She spoke as she arranged the flowers on the marker. "I'm sorry I haven't been by lately dad, but I've been busy." She pointed to a small silver circlet on her head. "It's a lot of work being the Crown Princess and a mother." She put her hand on her stomach. "Especially, with another child on the way." She paused for a moment before continuing. "It's hard not being able to come and go as I please, but I've never been happier." She sighed and stood, brushing some dirt off herself. "Bye dad. I'll visit again when I can." She turned to leave.  
  
Suddenly, the wind picked up. However, it wasn't a breeze. This was more like a gale than anything. Leaves rustled through the clearing and the trees swayed. Just as abruptly as it started, the wind died down again.  
  
"What was that?" Emily glanced down at the marker and her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
On the marker, next to the bouquet Emily had brought, were two brilliant red roses.  
  
"Who?" Emily glanced around the clearing, but saw no sign of anyone else. A soft noise reached her ears. She cocked her head and listened. For a moment, she thought she heard the faint sound of her mother's laughter on the breeze.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Next Chapter: Hey, there isn't another chapter. Hmm. Next story! We'll catch up with Zelgadis a couple years down the road. It's probably going to be a very angsty story.  
  
Notes: These notes are going to be pretty long. Probably pretty annoying too. Full of regrets, you know?  
  
Well, it's done. I hope all of you have enjoyed reading it. I loved writing it. Feeling kind of sad now that it's done though. Only thing to do is start on the next one!  
  
Thanks a bunch to everyone who took the time to review. Sometimes I would get really frustrated and want to scrap the story. But knowing that someone was reading and waiting for the end kept me going.  
  
Stara, thanks for the reviews. The "Go get him big guy!" was actually pulled from the first episode of Next. I really liked the quote so I put it in.  
  
Matakishi, you did WHAT to the LoN?! You're tempting fate aren't you? ;)  
  
Things I would have changed in retrospect (and still might if I get the ambition to rewrite).  
  
I really wanted to have Vance be more than the hired muscle in the story. I would have liked to tie his past to Emily's somehow. I still might write a one shot for him to flesh him out a little.  
  
I wish I had developed the Cruso orphans a little more. I know they weren't featured very prominently, but you have no idea of how annoying it was every time they showed up. My logic went like this: "Well this is probably the last time I'll mention them, so I don't need to give them names." Then they would show up again. And again. And again. And, well you get the idea. It bugged the hell out of me every time I mentioned them.  
  
I also would have either fleshed out the information in "Artifacts of the Four Worlds" or cut the book out of the story entirely. Considering that I really didn't use it to it's full potential, I probably could have cut it.  
  
I also wrote a flashback that detailed Xellos's actions in Cruso. It was interesting, but I decided that Lina needed to figure it out instead of Xellos explaining everything. So that got the axe.  
  
Well, looking over it, I guess my complaints are pretty minor considering I pretty much had no idea of where the story was going. Instead of writing what I wanted, I pretty much let the story go where it wanted. *Shrugs* I probably should have reined it in more than I did, but I was having too much fun. Well, goodbye until the second part of the trilogy. Had fun writing. Hope you had fun reading. 


End file.
